


Цвета осени

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Spideypool - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: АУ без супергероики.Уэйд Уилсон - отец-одиночка, живущий по соседству с Питером. Просто история про позднее лето и раннюю осень.





	1. Verde

Каждое лето, сколько Питер себя помнит, он проводит в загородном доме. Сначала он приезжал сюда с дядей и тётей, потом только с тётей. Теперь иногда вырывается в одиночестве.  
Дом их небольшой и довольно старый. Деревянный, в отличие от большинства домов в округе. На первом этаже располагается гостиная и кухня, на втором — спальня и ванная комната. Чердак же целиком и полностью отдан во владение Питера. Он обустроил себе здесь вполне уютный уголок и каждое лето с нетерпением ждёт возможности вернуться сюда, чтобы отдохнуть от городской суеты и проблем, накапливающихся за целый год.  
В этом году, правда, выбить отпуск на работе получилось только в последние недели августа, почти осенью.  
Отопления в доме нет, а зажигать камин довольно опасно. В конце лета здесь обычно царят холода, поэтому греться приходится бесчисленными носками и свитерами и чашками кофе и чая.  
Но уехать отсюда к центральному отоплению и удобствам? Такое Питеру даже в голову не приходит.

Паркер падает на подоконник, осторожно держа перед собой дымящуюся чашку кофе. Отпивает горячий напиток, перекатывая на языке горечь, прежде чем сделать ещё один глоток. Взбодриться это не поможет, но Питеру нравится эта ленивая дрёма позднего утра, когда не нужно никуда идти. Можно просто сидеть вот так, смотреть в окно на опадающие листья и наслаждаться царящей в голове тишиной. Можно спать до обеда. Можно рисовать. Можно петь. Можно пойти гулять. В общем, делать всё, что угодно.  
Питер закрывает глаза, удобнее устраиваясь на подоконнике и вытягивая ноги так, что они немного свешиваются.  
Он выпадает из реальности и даже почти засыпает. Будит его звонкий смех, доносящийся с улицы.  
Парень сонно моргает и отставляет подальше кружку с остывшим кофе. Зябко морщится и подтягивает колени ближе, обнимая их.  
Смотрит вниз на дорогу. Там, перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, крутится девочка в жёлтом плаще.  
Питер знал Элли практически с пелёнок. Раньше девочка с матерью каждое лето приезжали в дом напротив.  
Потом несколько лет дом пустовал. А затем вместе с Элли приехал незнакомый мужчина. Тётя Мэй, неплохо знавшая семью Элли, рассказала, что мать девочки умерла от болезни, перед смертью разыскав её отца, который даже не знал о существовании Элли.  
Впрочем, тому, что у него есть дочь, отец девочки — Уэйд Уилсон — очень обрадовался.  
И теперь сюда они приезжали с Элли вместе.  
Питер, не отличавшийся особой общительностью, мало что знал о мистере Уилсоне. Кроме того, что он, судя по выправке, служил в армии, где и получил все эти шрамы, покрывавшие его лицо и руки. А ещё мужчина очень любил свою дочь. И не надо было быть гением, чтобы это понять.

Элли подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения, пока её отец выкатывает из сарая два стареньких велосипеда. Погода для прогулок в самый раз, если одеться потеплее. Девочка вдруг отрывает взгляд от великов и поднимает голову вверх, глядя прямо на Питера. Улыбается и машет ему. И парень не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ.  
Он наблюдает за исчезающим за деревьями желтым пятном и думает о том, что ему тоже не мешало бы прогуляться. Не обязательно сегодня, конечно же. Но в ближайшее время.  
А пока… Питер слезает с подоконника и роется в чемодане в поисках блокнота и карандаша.

***  
Питер едва не наворачивается с лестницы, спускаясь с чердака с закрытыми глазами. Он шлепает в ванную босиком, и долго прыгает на холодном полу, стоя то на одной ноге, то на другой, пока чистит зубы.  
Затем идет на кухню, находя по дороге валяющуюся где-то пару носков. Там он надевает линзы и заваривает себе кофе. После того, как он выпивает целую кружку, он все ещё не приходит в себя.  
Парень потягивается, берёт со стола помятую пачку сигарет и обнаруживает, что осталось всего-ничего.  
Заправляет сигарету за ухо и выходит на крыльцо. Он всё ещё в состоянии зомби, поэтому плюхается на предусмотрительно поставленный тут именно для этого стул.  
Зажигалка срабатывает не с первого раза. На самом деле приходится терзать её несколько минут, и Паркер почти сдается и собирается идти на кухню за спичками, как вдруг все-таки зажигается пламя.  
Он откидывается на спинку стула и курит, глядя в одну точку, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Поэтому и не слышит громкого смеха, а затем тихого «ой» и повисшей тишины.  
В себя он приходит, когда на колени ему приземляется… Хм, ну, нечто.  
Нечто на проверку оказывается пластиковым фрисби.  
Мгновение Питер соображает, как это попало к нему на колени, а затем тайна раскрывается сама собой.  
— Извини, — слышит он детский голос. — Папа кидать не умеет, вечно косит.  
— Я все слышу! — доносится голос Уилсона. — Просто кто-то не умеет ловить!  
Питер улыбается, глядя на Элли, неловко переминающуюся у его крыльца.  
— Держи, — парень возвращает ей яркий диск.  
— Спасибо, — девочка улыбается, трогательно прижимая фрисби к себе. — Хочешь с нами поиграть?..  
Паркер поднимает взгляд на мистера Уилсона, который, засунув руки в карманы, покачивается на пятках.  
Питер наконец окончательно просыпается. И тело требует движений.  
— Давненько я тарелку не кидал, — признается он, поднимаясь со стула. — Только обуюсь и куртку накину.  
Элли кивает ему.  
— Мы будем прямо здесь, через дорогу.  
Вскоре Питер присоединяется к Уилсонам.  
Они сначала лениво перекидывают друг другу тарелку, Питер разминает мышцы. По мере игры страсти начинают накаляться. Броски становятся точнее, ловить все труднее. А бежать за упущенным снарядом — все дальше.  
Они начинают считать очки. И Уилсон выигрывает с огромным отрывом.  
После игры Питер вымотан. Он расправляет плечи, уже предвкушая, как завтра будут болеть мышцы.  
Он жмет руку Уилсону, хлопает Элли по раскрытой ладони и возвращается к себе, чтобы остаток дня провести в безделье.

***  
— Мы собираемся доехать до магазина, — говорит Уилсон. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Хочешь с нами?  
Питер, приподнимает бровь, глядя на машину.  
— Туда идти двадцать минут, — сообщает он.  
— Я знаю! — радостно отвечает мужчина. — Пиздец далеко, скажи!  
Питер усмехается.  
— Дома закончился даже чай, — говорит парень. — Так что я с вами. Спасибо, мистер Уилсон.  
— Ааа, — мужчина отмахивается от него. — Зови меня Уэйд. Мистером Уилсоном меня зовет только мой домовладелец. И то, это звучит как «Миста Уилса». Аж мурашки по коже, фу!  
— Хорошо… Уэйд.  
Питер пробует имя на вкус, пытаясь увязать его с образом.  
Да уж, «Уэйд» идет ему больше.  
— Падай спереди, — говорит ему мужчина. — Элли решила поехать на заднем сидении.  
— Без кресла! — хвастается девочка. — Уже два года без кресла езжу.  
— Пристегнуться всё равно надо, малышка, — говорит ей Уилсон, садясь в машину.  
Потом, когда все уже устроились, Уэйд тянется и включает радио. Долго переключает станции, прежде чем поехать.  
— Пап, не надо, — просит его Элли.  
— Что значит не надо? — восклицает Уэйд. — Такая долгая дорога и без музыки? Пф!  
Наконец он находит что-то. Делает погромче.  
— Ну началось… — вздыхает Элли. Но ворчит она больше для виду.  
— If I should stay, — начинает мужчина. — I would only be in your way…  
— Только не это-о-о! — тянет Элли, смеясь.  
Но Уэйд только ржёт и выкручивает громкость на полную, наконец трогаясь с места.  
— AND IIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU, — подвывает он в голос Уитни Хьюстон. — WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOVE YOU!  
Оставшиеся пять минут дороги проходят на удивление весело.  
— Я надеюсь, он не слишком тебя шокировал, — говорит Элли, когда Уэйд уносится искать пиво в магазине.  
Питер держит дверь, пропуская девочку вперёд.  
— Да ладно, это ж моя любимая песня! — говорит Паркер. — Я еле удержался, чтобы не подпевать. Не хотелось портить такое отличное соло.  
Элли улыбается ему, и Питер видит, как на лице её появляется облегчение. Она не стыдится своего отца, но не всем нравится его поведение. Большую часть времени им обоим, конечно, на это плевать.  
— Эй, малявка, — Уэйд машет ей рукой из-за полок. — Что жрать-то будем на этой неделе? Я бы и рад питаться одним пивом и чипсами, но, пожалуй, оставим такой эксперимент до лучших времен.  
Питер отвлекается на то, чтобы отыскать банку с кофе. Ему, в принципе, больше ничего и не надо.  
Он берет все-таки еще немного еды, расплачивается и ждет около машины.  
Они загружают покупки в багажник, и на обратной дороге Уэйд больше не поет.  
Элли ёрзает на заднем сидении.  
— Тут у малышки появилась гениальная идея, — как бы между делом бросает Уилсон.  
— Мы хотим устроить пикник у озера, — радостно говорит девочка, цепляясь за подголовник кресла Питера. — Пойдешь с нами?  
— Да, пошли, — кивает Уэйд. — Будет весело!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — смеется Питер.   
Всерьёз раздумывая над предложением.  
Он приехал сюда, чтобы насладиться тишиной и одиночеством. Но, как ни странно, ему нравится шум, который вносят в его жизнь Уилсоны. И, в конце концов, он соглашается.

***  
— У тебя есть девушка, Питер? — вопрос звучит совершенно неожиданно. Так, что Паркер едва не спотыкается.  
Они уже довольно долго блуждают по лесу в поисках мистического озера, которое по уверениям Элли должно быть «совсем рядом».  
— Нет, — отвечает он невинно хлопающей глазами девочке.  
— А парень? — встревает Уэйд. — А что, — отвечает он на удивлённый взгляд. — Мы придерживаемся широких взглядов.  
Элли согласно кивает.  
— Парня тоже нет, — отвечает Питер.  
Не то, чтобы никогда не было. Но эту информацию он оставляет при себе.  
— Не расстраивайся, — говорит ему Уэйд, как-то по-своему интерпретировав его молчание. — У меня тоже никого нет. У того, чтобы быть холостяком, есть куча преимуществ. Я даже как-то список составлял.  
— И у меня никого нет, — добавляет Элли. Стойко выдерживает взгляд отца и пожимает плечами. — А что? Некоторые девочки в классе уже с кем-то встречаются.  
— Ага, — Уэйд фыркает. — И закончится всё это беременностью в четырнадцать лет. А что мы знаем про беременность в четырнадцать?  
— Что это отстой, — с готовностью отвечает девочка.  
— Ещё какой! — кивает Уэйд. — Хуже только пенка на молоке. Бррр, от одного воспоминания передёргивает!  
Судя по мордашке, которую корчит Элли, её тоже.  
Питер пинает пригоршню опавших листьев носком ботинка. Он тоже ненавидит пенку на молоке.  
— Ладно, если просто на молоке, — говорит он. — А представьте, что пьёте какао или вкуснейший горячий шоколад, отвлекаетесь всего на мгновение, а когда делаете следующий глоток — вся поверхность затягивается пенкой!  
— Фуууу, — в один голос восклицают Уэйд и Элли.  
— Зачем ты это сказал?  
— Мне теперь хочется вымыть рот с мылом.  
— Я прямо почувствовал эту липкую дрянь на губах.  
Они смеются и вспоминают другие мерзкие вещи, которые каждому довелось пережить за свою жизнь. Например шкрябнуть ногтём по меловой доске или проглотить мошку.  
Лес окружает их, расступаясь и давая дорогу. Земля устлана ковром желтых и оранжевых листьев, которые шуршат под ногами и липнут к и без того грязным подошвам. Несколько раз приходится останавливаться, чтобы счистить налипшую на ботинки грязь, потому что они становятся тяжелыми и переставлять в них ноги практически нереально.  
Воздух чистый и свежий, чего не встретишь в городе. Даже слишком чистый, от чего слегка кружится голова.  
Тропа, вьющаяся перед ними, кажется бесконечной. Но это даже хорошо. Питеру нравится вот так неторопливо идти по ней в приятной компании.  
Элли вдруг начинает напевать песню из «Волшебника страны Оз». И выдаёт:  
— Кажется, мы больше не в Канзасе.  
Питер и Уэйд соглашаются, что метафора более чем уместна, и нарекают девочку Дороти.  
— Тогда я Страшила, — говорит Уилсон. — Уж чего-чего, а мозгов мне всегда не хватало, — он высовывает язык и сводит глаза к переносице.  
— Я даже не знаю, чего больше не хватает мне — храбрости или сердца, — усмехается Питер. — А можно я буду псом?  
Тропа вдруг круто сворачивает в сторону, и перед ними возникает небольшое озеро.  
— Я говорила, что мы правильно свернули! — радуется Элли. — Кто лучший проводник?  
— Ты, малышка, — признаёт Уэйд. — Я был уверен, что надо было идти прямо. Что поделать, старческий маразм не за горами.  
Девочка хихикает.  
Они спускаются ближе к воде и находят более-менее ровный участок. Расстилают принесённое с собой одеяло.  
— Некоторые не понимают, зачем забираться в такую даль чтобы просто пожрать, — говорит Уэйд, выгружая еду из рюкзака.  
Питер достаёт завёрнутые в вощёную бумагу бутерброды и термос с чаем.  
— Но посмотрите вокруг… Разве около дома есть такие места?  
Питер приваливается спиной к стволу дерева и оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Здесь красиво, — выдыхает он. Облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Я бы нарисовала это озеро, — говорит Элли. Она долго выбирает место, чтобы сесть и в итоге садится рядом с Питером, тоже прислоняясь к дереву, но и недалеко от отца.  
Тот передаёт ей стакан с чаем, не забыв на него подуть.  
— Любишь рисовать? — спрашивает Питер, поворачивая к ней голову.  
Элли кивает.  
— В основном карандашами.  
— Я тоже немного рисую.  
— Правда? — взгляд девочки загорается. — Покажешь?  
— Если покажешь, что рисуешь ты.  
Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Элли, не гаснет ещё долго.  
Пока они едят, девочка всё ближе и ближе придвигается к нему, и в итоге оказывается прямо под боком.  
Питер не возражает. Он видит, что Элли привязалась к нему, как умеют привязываться только дети — искренне, быстро и не имея на это никаких видимых причин. Они будто смотрят прямо внутрь тебя и решают, достоин ли ты их любви. И обмануть их практически невозможно.  
Парень ловит на себе понимающий взгляд Уэйда.  
Тот тоже оказался в клубе удостоившихся внимания Элли.  
Безоблачное небо отражается в воде, от чего она кажется неестественно голубой, будто подкрашенной.  
Элли говорит, что у неё есть карандаш как раз похожего цвета. И что, скорее всего, она и правда нарисует это озеро.  
Питер и сам бы его нарисовал, чтобы отпечатать в памяти это мгновение. Или сфотографировал бы. Если бы не забыл взять с собой фотоаппарат.  
— Фотик бы сюда, — Уэйд будто читает его мысли.  
Питер соглашается с ним. Отпивает горячий чай и фыркает — тот ещё не остыл.  
Язык и губы теперь болят, и парень приоткрывает рот, чтобы прохладный воздух их остудил.  
Уэйд замечает это и ржёт.  
— Ты прям как Элли, нет бы сначала попробовать — горячо или нет.  
— Эй, — девочка поджимает губы и сдвигает брови к переносице. — Я же сначала дую. Я виновата, что он остается горячим?  
— В свою защиту, — бормочет Питер. — Я тоже на него дул. И вообще, я пострадавшая сторона, прояви немного жалости.  
Язык все ещё немного болит, и Питер отставляет чай от себя подальше. Пусть остынет.  
Уэйд треплет его по колену и говорит:  
— Не плачь, малыш, до свадьбы заживет.  
Питер сначала забавно округляет глаза, а потом начинает ржать. Остальные подхватывают.  
Ладонь легко сжимает его колено, прежде чем исчезнуть окончательно.

Раскаты грома нагоняют их, когда они уже возвращаются обратно. Небо чернеет. Грозовые тучи тяжело нависают над головой.  
До дома остаётся всего несколько метров, когда первые капли дождя падают на голову. Секунда — и дождь начинает лить стеной.  
Питер быстро забегает на своё крыльцо под навес и оборачивается.  
Уэйд и Элли даже и не думают прятаться.  
Мужчина запрокидывает голову и стаскивает бейсболку, подставляя лицо струям дождя. Смеется, от чего вода набирается в рот, а затем фыркает, отплёвываясь.  
— Чего, перетрусил? — кричит он Питеру.  
Элли прыгает в стремительно расплывающуюся по асфальту лужу.  
— Боится растаять, — смеется она. — Пойдем к нам, дождь тёплый!  
Питер недоверчиво высовывает руку ладонью вверх. И правда тёплый.  
Уэйд вдруг хватает его за выставленную руку и тянет, стаскивая с крыльца.  
Парень вскрикивает и морщится. Пытается вырваться, но его не отпускают, пока он не промокает до последней нитки.  
Питер оглядывается и вдруг с размаха наступает в глубокую лужу неподалёку. Брызги летят во все стороны, но главным образом достаётся Уилсону.  
— Ну ты сам напросился! — вопит тот. — Это война!  
Он пытается схватить Питера, но тот успевает увернуться и отбежать в сторону.  
В кроссовках хлюпает вода, волосы липнут ко лбу.  
— Салки! — кричит вдруг Элли, цепляясь за его запястье. — Ты водишь!  
И ничего не остаётся, кроме как броситься догонять её и Уэйда.


	2. Amarillo

— А это, — рассказывает Элли, перелистывая страницу альбома. — Человек-паук сражается с доктором Октопусом.  
— Я надеюсь, Человек-паук победит? — улыбается Питер.  
— Кхм-кхм, — нарочито громко кашляет Уэйд, стоящий возле гриля. — Прошу прощения. Человек-паук _всегда_ побеждает!  
Элли хихикает и жмётся ближе к Питеру, почти залезая к нему на колени.  
— Папа тоже очень любит Человека-паука, — практически шёпотом делится она. — Мы вместе читаем комиксы, и в кино пойдем, когда фильм выйдет!  
— На Дэдпула я бы тоже сходил, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Но малявка упёрлась.  
— Там шутки были не смешные, — возражает Элли. — Даже в трейлере.  
— Ты просто не любишь Дэдпула! — смеётся мужчина.  
Питер с улыбкой наблюдает за шутливой перепалкой и листает альбом дальше. Обычно в этом возрасте девочки рисуют фей и принцесс. Элли же рисует супергероев. И, надо признать, получается у неё довольно здорово.  
— Пап, ну там скоро уже мясо будет готово? — спрашивает девочка.  
— Оно будет готово тогда, когда будет готово, юная леди. И ни минутой раньше.  
Элли закатывает глаза.  
Уэйд вдруг вскрикивает и трясёт рукой.  
— Дерьмо!  
— Плохое слово! — девочка подскакивает к отцу. — С тебя пятёрка!  
Мужчина лезет в карман и опускает в протянутую ладонь смятую купюру.  
— Держи десятку. И принеси мне ебучее полотенце и мазь от ожогов.  
Элли хихикает и скрывается в доме.  
Питер откладывает альбом с рисунками в сторону и подходит к Уэйду, разглядывая ожог на и без того изувеченной руке.  
— Не страшно, — наконец выносит вердикт он. — Даже пузыря не будет. Но шрам может остаться.  
— Не то, чтобы это меня ебало, — усмехается Уэйд. — Хуже в любом случае уже не будет, не находишь?  
— Я… Я не это имел в виду… — Питер краснеет, опуская взгляд.  
— Да расслабься, — Уэйд хлопает его по плечу. — О, вот и скорая помощь подоспела! Давай скорее, пока батя не истёк кровью у тебя на руках!  
Элли прикладывает мокрое полотенце к ожогу, и Уэйд облегчённо закатывает глаза.  
После этого девочка смазывает ему руку пахучей мазью.  
— Спасибо, малышка. Ты меня спасла. Как самый настоящий супергерой.  
Элли фыркает, возвращаясь на своё место на широкой скамье.  
— Да тебе просто лень было самому идти.  
Питер садится рядом с ней, и девочка тут же устраивается у него под боком.  
— Я должен был следить за мясом! А если бы оно подгорело? — Уэйд взмахивает руками, едва вновь не задевая раскалённую решётку. — Ну вот, почти готово.  
По крайней мере, от запаха стейка у всех троих уже текут слюнки.

Первое время они едят в тишине, так как все слишком заняты пережёвыванием пищи. Затем Уэйд начинает отпускать шутки и комментарии, а Элли и Питер с набитыми ртами смеются над ними.  
Наконец, когда с мясом покончено, они до темноты сидят в беседке и болтают. Уэйд притаскивает откуда-то старый светильник, и тот теперь худо-бедно освещает их лица.  
Питеру хорошо. Спокойно. Так хорошо и спокойно, как не было уже очень и очень давно. Наверное, в последний раз когда дядя ещё был жив.  
Парень вздрагивает. Стараясь отогнать от себя грустные мысли.  
Элли практически спит у него на плече, и Питер приобнимает её одной рукой.  
Уэйд смотрит на них, и на лице его появляется такая тёплая улыбка, что на мгновение Питера пробивает жар.  
— Пойдём, красавица, кому-то пора спать.  
Элли ворчит сквозь сон.  
— Но я хочу ещё посидеть с вами. Я совсем не… — зевок. —…устала.  
Уэйд позволяет ей ещё немного подремать на Питере, а затем встаёт и подходит ближе. Осторожно берёт дочь на руки.  
Та обвивает руками его шею и прижимается к груди. Глаза её всё ещё закрыты.  
— Ну пап…  
— Питер никуда не денется. Завтра сможешь доставать его хоть весь день, а теперь спать.  
Уэйд кивает ему, говорит, что скоро вернётся, и они скрываются в доме.  
Питер скидывает ботинки и забирается с ногами на скамью.  
Вокруг тихо и свежо. Лишь едва уловимо трещат сверчки. Вокруг лампы кружатся мотыльки и мошки, из-за чего свет время от времени моргает. Такие ночи как эта прочно оседают в памяти. Такие моменты спокойствия. И полного умиротворения.  
Питер хлопает себя по шее, убивая комара. Ну, почти полного умиротворения.  
Уэйд возвращается, неся в руках два одеяла и бутылку со стаканами. Ставит бутылку и стаканы на стол и накидывает один из пледов Питеру на плечи.  
— Выпьешь со мной? — спрашивает Уилсон.  
Парень кивает, кутаясь в принесённый плед.  
— Виски, — говорит Уэйд, разливая алкоголь. — Могу содовую принести, но по-моему виски с колой пьют только тинэйджеры. Без обид.  
Питер смеётся и забирает предложенный стакан.  
— Мне двадцать четыре, молодые годы остались далеко позади.  
— По твоим меркам мои молодые годы пришлись на времена динозавров.  
Первый глоток виски обжигает горло. А дальше уже идёт проще. Питер давно не пил, и точно не знает, сколько ему понадобится, чтобы опьянеть. Поэтому он только крутит стакан в руках, отпивая небольшими глотками, когда Уэйд уже наливает себе добавку.  
— Да ладно, не можешь же ты быть настолько стар, — усмехается Питер. — Динозавры вымерли до появления первых людей.  
— Ещё один умник, — Уэйд закатывает глаза. — Мало мне Элли.  
— Что плохого в том, чтобы быть умным? — притворно надувается Питер.  
— Ничего, — улыбается Уэйд. — Я рад, что в этом Элли пошла в свою мать. Как и во всём остальном. Только чувство юмора моё.  
— Она не только этим на тебя похожа, — мягко говорит Питер, делая ещё один глоток.  
Уэйд молча кивает. Замирает на несколько мгновений. Затем грустно усмехается.  
— Я порой думаю, что возможно ей бы лучше жилось в нормальной семье. Пусть и приёмной. Я хочу сказать, я не жалею о том, что узнал о ней, но…  
— Даже не думай об этом, — Питер качает головой. — Я вырос без родителей. Меня воспитывали дядя и тётя, и они были просто чудесными. Настоящей семьёй. Но я всё равно многое отдал бы за то, чтобы жить со своими мамой и папой. К тому же… Элли очень тебя любит. Старается брать с тебя пример. Ты её герой.  
— Да, я заметил, — фыркает Уэйд, заметно расслабляясь. — Меня столько раз вызывали к директору школы, что я уже там за своего.  
Он качает головой.  
— В основном, конечно, за мат. Малявка повторяет всё, что от меня услышит. Поэтому теперь мы вместе бросаем материться, а это пиздец как сложно!  
Уилсон хихикает.  
— Пару раз накостыляла задирам. И ещё оказалась виноватой! У всех этих директоров и заместителей прямо в глазах читается «А что ещё ожидать от дочери такого кретина».  
— Что бы они понимали, — закатывает глаза Питер. — Меня самого в школе задирали. Если бы меня в те времена кто научил давать отпор…  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты был тощим ботаником в круглых очках, — говорит Уэйд.  
— И как же ты догадался?  
— Ты по утрам иногда щуришься, когда выходишь на крыльцо. А потом, в течение дня это уже не заметно. Контактные линзы? И ты правда умный. Твоя тётя рассказывала…  
— Ооо… — Питер смущённо опускает голову. — Так ты, значит, выслушал «Оду Питеру Паркеру»?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами.  
— Я не особо разбираюсь в этой научной хрени. Но одно то, что ты этим занимаешься, делает тебя грёбаным Эйнштейном в моих глазах.  
— Эйнштейн занимался физикой, а я больше по части биологии, я бы скорее сказал…  
Он умолкает, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд.  
— Я опять умничаю. Извини.  
Уэйд мягко улыбается.  
— Ничего. Это довольно мило. Ты хоть расслабляешься и смущаться перестаёшь.  
— Я не смущаюсь! — возмущается парень. И тут же краснеет.  
Качает головой.  
— Ладно, раз уж ты так много про меня знаешь, будет честно, если ты расскажешь что-нибудь о себе.  
— Например? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Например… Ну, не знаю. Где ты учился? Где рос? Как встретил маму Элли?  
— Боже, ты такой вежливый, — вздыхает Уэйд. — Даже не спросил «из-за чего твоя рожа напоминает мясной фарш».  
— Твоё лицо не похоже на фарш, — говорит Питер. — И вряд ли ты хочешь говорить про то, откуда взялись шрамы. Поэтому не вижу смысла настаивать.  
— Ну и где ты их прячешь? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Кого? — хмурится Питер.  
— Крылья и нимб!  
Уэйд улыбается ему. И второй раз за вечер от его улыбки внутри что-то замирает. Питер опускает голову, отводя взгляд.  
— Я не знаю, где родился. Мать говорила, меня в капусте нашли, а потом долго не могли потерять обратно, — сдвинув брови к переносице начинает мужчина. — Потом всё-таки продали цыганам.  
Питер ржёт.  
— Что, правда? И дорого продали?  
— За коня и цветной платочек! — гордо отвечает Уэйд.  
Усмехается.  
— На самом деле, моя история херня полная, — говорит наконец он, шарясь по карманам. Достаёт сигареты. — Я родился в Канаде, вырос там же. Вылетел из школы в пятнадцать. Через несколько лет попал в армию, а там… Нда…  
Он зажимает сигарету в зубах, а потом смотрит на Питера.  
— Будешь?  
Парень кивает и тянется к пачке. Уэйд чиркает зажигалкой, и Питер склоняется к пламени.  
Некоторое время они сидят в тишине.  
Сигарета тлеет между пальцами. Дым заполняет лёгкие.  
Голова кружится от спиртного.  
Питер допивает свой виски одним глотком. Последний раз затягивается и бросает окурок в керамическую пепельницу.  
Уэйд наливает им ещё виски, и их пальцы встречаются, когда Питер тянется за своим стаканом.  
— Холодно стало, — говорит мужчина. Его пальцы скользят по тыльной стороне ладони Питера.  
Парня бьёт дрожь. Однако руку он не убирает.  
Наконец тактильный контакт разрывает Уэйд.  
Он поднимается и берёт свой стакан. Подходит к Питеру. Поправляет съехавшее у него с плеча одеяло.  
— Пойдем в дом, там всяко теплее.  
Паркер следует за ним, чуть пошатываясь. Ему хочется. Чёрт… Ему хочется вернуть это ощущение. Тепло чужой руки. Практически невесомое прикосновение одними лишь кончиками пальцев.  
И одновременно хочется оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
Он пьян. Он очень пьян и одинок. Но это не даёт ему права вот так…  
— Успокойся, — говорит ему Уэйд. И садится на край дивана, позволяя Питеру самому выбрать где сесть.  
Тот колеблется, а затем опускается ровно на середину. Сжимает свой стакан в руках. Пальцы подрагивают.  
— Да не съем я тебя, — смеётся Уилсон.  
Питер подхватывает, но его смех звучит как-то нервно.  
— Я дурак, Уэйд, — говорит вдруг парень. Ставит виски на журнальный столик, а затем накрывает ладонь мужчины своей рукой.  
— Подожди, я запишу это на диктофон и завтра тебе включу, — говорит Уэйд. Он поглаживает большим пальцем кожу на запястье парня. От простых прикосновений бросает в дрожь. Жар распространяется по телу подобно опьянению.  
Питер встречается с Уэйдом взглядом. И ни один из них больше не улыбается.  
Это странно. То, как начинает покалывать низ живота от волнения. Или предвкушения.  
Питер не особо об этом думает, прежде чем подаётся вперёд, касаясь губами шеи Уэйда. Сдавливает пальцами сжатую в кулак руку.  
Уэйд шумно вздыхает и опускает ладонь на затылок парня.  
Питер приподнимает голову, и они сталкиваются носами. Пьяно смеются.  
Их губы практически касаются друг друга, но не встречаются.  
От Уэйда пахнет виски и табаком. Добавить сюда запах пороха, и будет вылитый гангстер.  
Питер усмехается своим мыслям.  
Уилсон захватывает его нижнюю губу между своими, но тут же выпускает.  
Они дразнят друг друга, но оба уже на пределе. И скоро один из них сдастся другому.  
Уэйд тянет на себя, и Паркер перекидывает ногу, усаживаясь у мужчины на коленях.  
Пальцы Уэйда поглаживают выступающие лопатки через ткань рубашки.  
Питер ёрзает, и каждое его движение встречается стоном Уэйда.  
— Ты не пожалеешь потом, малыш? — спрашивает Уилсон.  
— Не пожалею, — шепчет парень. Обхватывает лицо Уэйда ладонями. — А ты?  
— Я почти вдвое старше тебя. Но слишком пьян, чтобы меня это остановило. Потом наверняка выебу себе этим мозг.  
— Так нам остановиться? — Питер чуть отстраняется, заглядывая Уэйду в глаза.  
— Я такого не говорил, — отвечает тот. И притягивает Питера ближе, прижимая к груди.  
Парень чувствует его возбуждение. Да и сам он возбужден не меньше. Один из них должен уже сделать следующий шаг, и Паркер решает, что это будет он.  
Питер целует Уэйда. Осторожно, будто боится спугнуть. Тягуче медленно. Но пульс всё равно учащается.  
Ладони Уэйда скользят по его спине, но Паркеру мало этих прикосновений через слои ткани. Он хочет чувствовать кожей. Всеми нервными окончаниями. Каждой клеткой.  
— Держись крепче, — шепчет мужчина, разрывая поцелуй.  
Питер недоумевающе приподнимает брови. На всякий случай хватаясь за плечи Уэйда.  
Тот вдруг подхватывает его под ягодицы и встаёт с дивана, поднимая в воздух.  
— Охренеть… — вырывается у парня, когда Уилсон несёт его в сторону лестницы. — Ты такой сильный.  
— Молись, чтобы я тебя не уронил, — кряхтит Уэйд.  
Мимо прикрытой двери, ведущей в комнату Элли, Уилсон движется почти не дыша.  
Переступив порог своей спальни, он опускает Питера и оборачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь.  
Парень мгновение топчется на месте, теребя рукава рубашки. Затем начинает расстёгивать на ней пуговицы.  
Когда Уэйд оборачивается, рубашка уже летит на пол, и Питер стягивает через голову футболку, от волнения путаясь в ней.  
— Не спеши, родители ещё не скоро вернутся, — подкалывает Уилсон, помогая Паркеру выбраться из одежды.  
Тот опускает взгляд в пол. Краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
— Я не спешу. Я просто…  
Он не знает, что сказать, поэтому поднимает беспомощный взгляд на Уэйда.  
Мужчина опускает ладони ему на бёдра и притягивает к себе.  
— Я знаю.  
Питер худо-бедно справляется с дрожью. Он хочет всего и сразу. Он хочет чувствовать. Он до дрожи в коленях хочет почувствовать Уэйда.  
Поэтому подцепляет пальцами края толстовки мужчины и тянет наверх.  
Замирает на мгновение.  
— Серьёзно? — Питер приподнимает бровь. — Футболка с Человеком-пауком?  
Уилсон пожимает плечами.  
— Элли говорила тебе, что я фанат.  
Парень тихо посмеивается и тянется, чтобы снять с Уэйда майку.  
Тот вдруг отворачивается и выражение его лица меняется.  
— Что? — спрашивает Питер, нервно вцепляясь в красно-синий хлопок.  
— Наверное, поздно предупреждать, что там всё так же плохо, как и на роже, — кривится мужчина. — Шрамы. Дохуя шрамов. Погоди, я свет выключу.  
Паркер ловит его за запястье, когда Уэйд тянется к выключателю.  
— Оставь.  
Прижимает руку Уилсона к губам. Прикрывает глаза.  
— Раздень меня, — просит Паркер тихо.  
Уэйд высвобождает руку и целует его, пока пальцы расправляются с пряжкой ремня. В комнате довольно прохладно и по коже бегут мурашки. Но тело горячо отзывается на прикосновения, разгоняя кровь.  
Наконец Питер остаётся в одном нижнем белье.  
— Теперь ты, — говорит он.  
Уэйд успел успокоиться. Он бросает взгляд вниз на отчётливо проступающую эрекцию парня. И позволяет снять с себя футболку и штаны.  
Пока он возится с носками, Питер откидывает покрывало и забирается с ногами на кровать, отодвигаясь от края.  
Уэйд вскоре присоединяется к нему. Укладывает Питера на простыни и нависает сверху, придавливая своим телом.  
От мужчины исходит приятное тепло. Питер обвивает Уэйда руками. Ловит его губы своими.  
Дышать получается через раз.  
Мужчина двигает бёдрами, и Питер не успевает сдержать стон. Он прячет лицо у Уэйда на груди. И крепче вцепляется.  
Уэйд разводит его ноги коленом и устраивается между ними.  
И вдруг замирает.  
— Подождёшь минутку? Я только найду…  
Мужчина вскакивает с кровати, прежде чем Питер успевает ответить, и скрывается за дверью, ведущей в ванную. Возвращается через несколько мгновений и бросается к тумбочке.  
— Бля, давненько они мне не были нужны, — ворчит он себе под нос. — Я же помню, что где-то были…  
— Уэйд, — Питер приподнимается на локтях.  
— Сейчас, малыш. Я сейчас.  
Уилсон шарится по карманам курток, висящих в шкафу, пока наконец из одного не вылетает потрёпанный бумажник. Уэйд достаёт из него презерватив.  
— Ага! — победно восклицает он.  
— Ты таскаешь презервативы в бумажнике? — усмехается Питер.  
— Где ж ещё их таскать? — пожимает плечами Уэйд, возвращаясь к нему.  
Склоняется ниже и целует. Просовывает пальцы под резинку трусов парня и спускает их. Отстраняется и замирает на мгновение, любуясь открывшейся картиной.  
Питер прикусывает нижнюю губу и проводит пальцами по всей длине члена, выгибает спину и запрокидывает голову.  
Уэйд припадает губами к доверчиво подставленной шее, оставляет на ней мокрые поцелуи. Слегка прикусывает. Паркер опускает ладонь ему на затылок, поглаживает испещрённую шрамами кожу.  
Уэйд растягивает его безумно долго и аккуратно. Так, что Питер не сдерживается и начинает канючить.  
— Ну давай… Давай уже!  
Мужчина улыбается ему. Рвет блестящую упаковку, приспускает свое белье и раскатывает резинку по члену. Наносит смазку по всей длине.  
Питер наблюдает за его манипуляциями, задержав дыхание. Он такой трогательно-открытый и растрёпанный сейчас, что Уэйд не сдерживается. Валит приподнявшегося было парня обратно на матрас и принимается покрывать поцелуями алеющие щёки.  
Осторожно входит. Питер ерзает, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
Уэйд замирает, давая ему время.  
— Ты такой тесный, — шепчет он. — Кажется, я могу кончить лишь от того, как ты сжимаешь меня.  
— А я — нет, — фыркает Питер, двигая бёдрами ему навстречу. — Так что потрудись уж.  
— Как скажешь, малыш, — смеется Уилсон. Толкается внутрь до упора, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Питера.  
И по-детски радуется, когда задевает простату, заставляя парня прогнуться в спине.  
Питер скрещивает ноги у него за спиной и цепляется за плечи на удивление сильными пальцами. Сам подается навстречу движениям Уэйда.  
— Бля, — цедит Уйэд. — Все ботаны вырастают такими горячими, или это только ты?  
Питер притягивает его к себе ближе. Обнимает за шею.  
— Считаешь меня горячим? — шепчет Питер в сомкнутые губы.  
Он старается сдерживаться и не стонать во весь голос, но у него всё равно вырываются тихие охи.  
— По шкале от одного до десяти я бы дал тебе одиннадцать, — отвечает Уэйд.  
Парень целует его, практически трахает языком его рот. И так тяжело дышит, что чёрт побери…  
Уэйду требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Он ускоряется.  
Член Питера зажат между их животами. Язык Питера вылизывает рот Уэйда. Руки Питера скользят по его спине. Питер становится единственным, что Уэйд видит и чувствует. О чем думает. Чего хочет. С того самого момента, как впервые увидел его. С того момента, как парень впервые улыбнулся ему. Только ему.  
Питер напрягается, вытягивается и через несколько мгновений кончает со вскриком, откидываясь на матрас. И Уэйду не требуется много времени, чтобы последовать за Паркером.  
Уилсон перекатывается на бок, чтобы не задавить его.  
Питер тяжело дышит. Он красный и взмокший, и живот его перепачкан спермой. Он улыбается уголками губ.  
— Знаешь… — говорит он. — По шкале от одного до десяти я бы дал тебе двенадцать.


	3. Naranjo

Уэйд будит его рано утром. Он уже одет и, кажется, давно на ногах.  
— Элли собралась идти к тебе, — почти шёпотом говорит Уэйд. — Я пытаюсь её убедить, что ты ещё спишь, но надолго её терпения не хватит. Так что сейчас я постараюсь её отвлечь, а ты возвращайся домой, переодевайся, приводи себя в порядок и приходи на завтрак.  
Питер щурится и моргает. Зрение расфокусировано, перед глазами всё расплывается. Засыпать в линзах было не самой хорошей идеей.  
Наконец парень встаёт, потягивается и оглядывается по сторонам. Его одежда аккуратной кучкой свалена на стуле.  
Питер поворачивается к Уэйду, но тот уже выходит из комнаты и спускается вниз.

Вернувшись к себе, парень долго стоит под струями душа. До тех пор, пока не кончается вода в нагревателе и не становится ужасно холодно.  
Тогда он заворачивается в полотенце и выходит из ванной, шлёпая мокрыми ногами по полу.  
Переодевается, а затем спускается вниз и наливает кофе.  
И впервые за утро позволяет себе подумать о том, что произошло.  
О том, что пьянеет он довольно быстро, к примеру. О том, что виски — это всё-таки не его.  
И о том, что вчера он блядь трахался с Уэйдом Уилсоном.  
И ничуть об этом не жалеет.

С Элли он сталкивается в дверях.  
— Ты уже проснулся! — радуется она. — Пойдем, там папа блинчиков напёк!  
— Я даже отсюда чувствую запах, — улыбается парень и позволяет увести себя в сторону беседки.  
Там Уэйд заканчивает накрывать на стол.  
— Доброе утро, Питти! — наигранно радостно восклицает мужчина. — Голова не болит?  
— Что?.. А, нет, не болит, — парень пожимает плечами и опускается на скамью.  
— Эх, где мои двадцать лет… — бормочет Уэйд себе под нос.  
— Он всё утро спит на ходу, — делится своими наблюдениями Элли. — Вы вчера поздно разошлись?  
Питер открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но его перебивает громко зевнувший Уэйд.  
— Вчера мы разошлись сегодня, малышка. Разговорились и не заметили, как прошло время.  
Элли завистливо вздыхает. Она с нетерпением ждёт того момента, когда вырастет и тоже будет допущена ко взрослым посиделкам.  
— Почему ты улыбаешься, Питер? — вдруг спрашивает она, повернувшись. — А теперь ты покраснел!  
— Просто задумался, — пожимает плечами Паркер. И украдкой бросает взгляд на Уэйда.  
Их взгляды встречаются, и Питер первым отворачивается, краснея ещё сильнее. Смотрит на Элли, которая уже давно поменяла тему.  
— Мне осталось дорисовать только несколько деталей. Ну и разукрасить. Посмотришь потом? Мне важно твоё мнение как художника.  
— Конечно посмотрю, — обещает Питер. — Но я не художник, всего лишь самоучка.  
— Да я тоже, — Элли пожимает плечами.  
Уэйд ставит перед ней тарелку и стакан, наливает молока.  
— Папа предлагал записать меня в художественную школу, но ты бы видел, какие снобы туда ходят.  
Уэйд склоняется над Питером и наливает молоко и в его стакан.  
Мужчина стоит слишком близко. Питер чувствует исходящий от него жар.  
В животе начинает покалывать словно от волнения.  
— С-спасибо, — выговаривает парень, когда Уэйд выпрямляется и садится на своё место — напротив Питера.

— Я пойду дорисую! — восклицает Элли, когда заканчивает с завтраком.  
Подлетает к отцу, клюёт его в щёку и бежит наверх.  
За столом на несколько мгновений повисает тишина. Питера немного трясёт. Он хочет сказать что-то. Сделать что-то.  
Или чтобы Уэйд что-то сделал, но тот ведёт себя как ни в чём не бывало. И это вводит в ступор.  
Наконец мужчина встаёт и начинает собирать грязную посуду.  
— Я помогу, — вырывается у Питера.  
Парень вскакивает и хватает тарелку, к которой уже тянется Уэйд.  
Они убирают со стола вместе, затем Уэйд моет посуду, а Питер вытирает её полотенцем.  
Мужчина о чём-то болтает, и Питер кивает невпопад, практически не слушая его.  
Наконец, когда с посудой покончено, Уилсон падает на один из стульев на кухне и откидывается на спинку.  
— Что ж… Полагаю, ты хочешь поговорить о том, что вчера было.  
Питер тяжело сглатывает. Поговорить. Если бы он только мог выговорить хоть слово. Если бы мог выразить, как заводят его прикосновения Уэйда. Взгляды Уэйда. Его поцелуи.  
Эта забота, которой пропитано было каждое его движение.  
Питер подходит к мужчине и опускает ладонь на спинку стула.  
— Не особо, — признается Паркер. — Но если тебе есть что сказать…  
Уэйд открывает рот и тут же закрывает его. Питер переводит ладонь ему на плечо. Ведёт выше. Поглаживает шею.  
— Мне есть, что сказать, — говорит Уилсон, подставляясь под ласки. Недоверчиво поначалу, словно бродячий кот. А потом едва не мурчит от удовольствия.  
— Ну… — Питер садится ему на колени. — Я тебя послушаю.  
— Из головы вылетело, — говорит вдруг Уэйд, опуская ладони на поясницу Питера.  
— Какая жалость, — парень поджимает губы. — Может, я смогу тебе напомнить? Как-нибудь.  
Он вдруг соскальзывает с колен мужчины прямо под стол.  
— Питти, что ты…  
— Тшш, — шипит Питер из-под стола, расстёгивая его ремень.  
— Бля… — Уэйд вцепляется пальцами в столешницу, когда Питер обхватывает ладонью его член. — Знаешь, я так вообще буквы забуду.  
Но Питер уже не слушает. Губы касаются головки, и парень насаживается ртом.  
Уэйд запрокидывает голову и прикусывает ребро ладони, чтобы сдержать стон.  
Вдруг слышится топот, и Уэйд резко подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в стол.  
А Питер… Питер даже не думает останавливаться. Скользит языком по стволу уэйдова члена.  
— Питер! — Элли вбегает в кухню и останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Пап, где Питер?  
«Отсасывает мне под столом».  
— Он… Он отошёл, малышка. Кажется, ему позвонили.  
— А… — расстроенно тянет девочка. — А я дорисовала картину. Хотела ему показать.  
Со своего места она не видит Паркера. По крайней мере, Уэйд на это надеется.  
— Он скоро вернётся, — обещает мужчина. — И мы вместе посмотрим.  
— Ну ладно, — Элли поворачивается к выходу. — Тогда начну разукрашивать.  
— Д-давай, — отвечает ей мужчина. — Мы поднимемся минут через пять. А-ах… — чувствительной плоти касаются зубы, — то есть… пятнадцать.  
Девочка останавливается в дверях и подозрительно смотрит на отца.  
— Ты в порядке? Ты какой-то странный.  
— Да, да, — поспешно отвечает Уэйд. — Не выспался, вот и всё.  
Конечно же, Элли не убеждена. Но предпочитает не давить и возвращается к себе.  
Уэйд вновь откидывается на стуле. Опускает ладонь на макушку Питера между своих ног.  
— Чёрт, малыш, я с тобой свихнусь ещё сильнее, чем уже есть, — шепчет он.  
Паркер упирается ладонями в разведённые колени Уэйда. И принимает так глубоко, как только может.  
— Чёрт… Сделай так ещё пару раз, и я всё… — стонет Уэйд.  
И Питер делает. Обводит языком головку. И чуть сжимает ладонью член Уэйда, пока мужчина кончает ему прямо на язык.  
Парень отстраняется и поднимает на Уэйда расфокусированный взгляд. Кончик языка скользит по раскрасневшимся губам.  
Питер приводит его одежду в порядок и вылезает из-под стола, вновь опускаясь мужчине на колени.  
— И что это было? — спрашивает Уилсон, когда к нему возвращается способность разговаривать.  
— Отсос, — отвечает Питер, целуя его в подбородок.  
— Ага, это я заметил, — Уэйд обхватывает лицо парня ладонями и чуть отстраняет от себя, устанавливая зрительный контакт.  
— Я просто хотел сделать для тебя что-нибудь, — вздыхает парень. — Ты сегодня и слова мне не сказал. Предоставил выбирать был это единственный раз или нет?  
— Вроде того, — соглашается Уэйд. — Знал бы ты, как хотелось тебя затрахать с утра пораньше, когда ты был такой сонный и не понимал, что происходит.  
— Оу…  
Питер ощутимо дёргается. Кровь приливает к члену.  
Парень ещё раз облизывает припухшие губы. Уэйд верно расценивает это как призыв к поцелую и притягивает парня ближе. Одну ладонь запуская Питеру в штаны.  
— Тогда, полагаю, мы оба согласны, что не единственный, — улыбается Питер, хватаясь за плечи Уилсона.  
— Да, у меня тоже появились такие подозрения, — шепчет мужчина. — Когда мой член оказался у тебя во рту.  
— В таком случае… — У Питера вырывается рваный вздох. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы разбудить меня завтра и затрахать с утра пораньше?  
— С боольшим удовольствием, малыш, — отвечает Уилсон, ускоряя движения руки. — Ха-ха. «С большим». Понял, да?  
Питер стонет, чуть запрокидывая голову.  
— Это… Это мило, — выговаривает он наконец, снова глядя на Уэйда.  
Мужчина проходится по всей длине и возвращается, массирует головку большим пальцем.  
— Что мило?  
— Т-то, как ты меня н-называешь… Это должно звучать стремно, но мне нравится.  
— Оу.  
Уэйд жадно ловит срывающиеся с губ парня вздохи.  
— Это потому что ты такой очаровательный, — шепчет Уэйд. — Красивый. Развратный. И непозволительно горячий малыш.  
Питер захлебывается вздохом. Пальцы сильно сдавливают плечи Уилсона.  
— Мой малыш.  
Питер кончает после этих слов.

После, когда Питер слезает с колен Уэйда, тот кажется ещё более сонным, чем был раньше.  
Он широко зевает.  
— Ты вообще не спал? — спрашивает Питер. — Я просыпался несколько раз ночью, и ты то в потолок смотрел, то выходил покурить.  
— Не спалось, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — Пробовал считать единорогов. Сбился на десяти тысячах.  
— Может, ляжешь сейчас? — Питер поправляет толстовку.  
— Не, — отмахивается Уэйд. — Я в порядке, малыш.  
Ещё один зевок.  
Питер складывает руки на груди.  
— Поспи хоть пару часов, — настаивает он. — Я пригляжу за Элли. Посмотрим с ней телик.  
Наконец Уилсон сдается.  
— Ладно. Но сначала пошли посмотрим, что за шедевр декоративного искусства ей не терпится тебе показать.

— Тебе правда нравится? — в третий раз спрашивает Элли.  
— Очень, — снова отвечает Питер.  
Девочка ещё раз придирчивым взглядом окидывает свою работу. Посреди рисунка блестит озеро, обрамлённое желтеющими деревьями, так красиво переливающимися осенними красками, что даже и не верится, что такое многообразие оттенков достигнуто всего тремя карандашами.  
— А то папа иногда говорит что ему нравится, чтобы меня не расстраивать, — она пожимает плечами. — А я делаю вид, что ему верю, чтобы не расстраивать его.  
Элли поднимает взгляд на Питера.  
— Один раз, когда я пекла кексы, я перепутала соль и сахар. А папа попробовал и сказал, что с пивом пойдёт отлично. И все их съел!  
Питер усмехается. Такое и впрямь в духе Уэйда, насколько парень успел его узнать.  
— Он у тебя классный, — говорит Питер, и по лицу девочки расплывается довольная улыбка. Значит, не только она так считает. Значит, Питер тоже видит, какой её отец на самом деле.  
— Мама много с кем встречалась, пока я росла, так что мне есть с чем сравнивать, — говорит Элли. — Он — лучший отец, который у меня когда-либо был. Несмотря на то дерьмо, что ему пришлось пережить. На все те плохие вещи, что он когда-то делал…  
Она вдруг прижимает руку ко рту и начинает тараторить, не давая Питеру возможности спросить какие «плохие вещи» она имела в виду.  
— Не говори ему, что я выругалась, а то он у меня десятку заберёт.  
Парень усмехается.  
— Хорошо. Не скажу.  
Элли расцветает. Откладывает рисунок в сторону.  
— Ладно. А теперь серьёзный вопрос. Очень серьёзный.  
Питер поджимает губы. Слегка дёргается под пристальным взглядом ребёнка. Чёрт, дожили.  
— Д-да? — спрашивает он, когда пауза затягивается.  
Элли щурится и внимательно разглядывает его лицо.  
Она же не могла догадаться… И не могла увидеть их сегодня…  
Ладони потеют, и Питер незаметно пытается вытереть их о штаны. И чего он так разволновался?..  
— Так… — начинает Элли. — Какой твой любимый диснеевский мультик?

Уэйд присоединяется к ним, когда они досматривают «101 далматинца» и собираются включить 102. (Питер и Элли оба соглашаются, что вторая часть вышла не хуже первой).  
Уэйд притаскивает с кухни пиво для них с Питером, сок для Элли и большой пакет чипсов.  
Элли хмурится.  
— Где ты их прятал? — спрашивает она, подозрительно глядя на пакет.  
— Всё-то тебе расскажи, мисс Марпл, — фыркает Уэйд. — Думала, нашла все мои тайники? А вот фигушки!  
Это явно вызов, и, судя по тому, как блеснули глаза девочки, он был принят.  
Уэйд устраивается на диване по правую сторону от дочери и кидает пакет ей на колени.  
Закидывает руку на спинку дивана, обнимая девочку. И будто случайно касается пальцами шеи Питера.  
Парень откидывается на спинку дивана и чуть придвигается, подставляясь под руку Уэйда.  
Питер пытается подобрать слово, которым можно было бы описать то, что он чувствует сейчас. Оно вертится на кончике языка, готовое сорваться, но всё никак не выходит.  
История пятнистых щенков, которую он видел миллионы раз, напоминает ему о собственном детстве. Когда всё было чуть проще и ярче. Не то, чтобы сильно лучше. Но просто по-другому. Мир воспринимался совершенно иначе. И сейчас, на короткое мгновение, получается вернуть это давно забытое, давно утраченное чувство уюта.  
Питер усмехается. Пальцы Уэйда вычерчивают круги на его затылке.  
Вот слово, которое он пытался вспомнить. _Уют._

Этим вечером Питер вновь засыпает в постели Уэйда. Сквозь сон чувствует, как подушечки пальцев скользят вдоль позвоночника до самой ложбинки меж ягодиц.  
— Мы скоро уезжаем, — говорит ему Уилсон. — Через пару дней.  
Питер едва ли его слышит. А если и слышит, то никак не может сообразить, о чём тот говорит.  
— Элли скоро в школу. Пора покупать всякую хрень типа тетрадок и пеналов.  
— Угум, — мычит Паркер.  
Пальцы вновь поднимаются вверх по позвоночнику и теперь щекочут шею.  
И только наутро до него доходит смысл сказанного.


	4. Rojo

Питер опускает на стол бумажку и двигает её к Уэйду.  
— В будние дни я обычно занят, но выходные у меня свободны.  
Мужчина подцепляет прямоугольник белой бумаги и разглядывает аккуратные цифры номера. И улыбающийся смайлик.  
Питер сцепляет руки в замок и опускает взгляд.  
— Ну… Если вдруг захочешь встретиться или…  
— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает наконец Уилсон.  
— Что? — парень поднимает голову. Хмурится, глядя на Уэйда.  
— Ну, — Уэйд неловко взмахивает рукой с зажатой в ней бумажкой. — Я имею в виду… Ты молодой, умный парень. Выглядишь так, что бьюсь об заклад, девки в очередь выстраиваются, чтобы познакомиться с тобой. И не только девки. Зачем тебе такая развалина, как я?  
— Уэйд…  
— Не то, чтобы я жаловался, — продолжает мужчина. — Секс был просто шикарен! Господи, давно я так не трахался, но я просто не могу понять.  
— Уэйд.  
— Ты же в самом начале пути. Бухай, тусуйся с друзьями, трахай всё, что движется, отрывайся!  
— Уэйд! — Питер хлопает ладонью по столу, и мужчина затыкается, растерянно глядя на него. — Ты мне дашь хоть слово сказать?  
Уилсон глупо моргает. Пытается сказать что-то ещё, но Питер его перебивает.  
— Это всё не по мне, — говорит он. — Я комфортнее себя чувствую в небольших компаниях. Чаще всего, состоящих из одного человека. Меня самого. Почему по-твоему я свой отпуск провожу в пустом доме в жопе мира?  
Он печально усмехается.  
— И я не вижу причин, почему мы с тобой не можем продолжить общение. Потому что ты старше? Брехня.  
— Откуда ты только такой взялся, — тянет Уэйд, задумчиво вертя в руках бумажку с номером.  
— Прилетел с Криптона, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Если ты не хочешь, то всё в порядке. Я пойму. Но если ты просто ссыкуешь…  
Парень встаёт, пряча руки в карманы. И, не говоря больше ни слова, проходит мимо Уэйда и идёт в сторону дома.

***  
Спать не хочется. И поэтому, бесцельно провозившись на кровати почти час, Питер включает свет и вытаскивает со дна чемодана книжку, которую собирался читать, но так ни разу не открыл. Чтение полностью увлекает его, и парень вздрагивает, когда вдруг звонит телефон.  
Питер смотрит на часы. Половина первого ночи.  
— Да? — парень прикладывает телефон к уху.  
— Хэй, это твой непутёвый сосед. У тебя свет горит. Я подумал, что ты ещё не спишь.  
Питер подходит к окну. У Уилсона тоже горит свет.  
— Я не спал. Не получилось заснуть. Со мной порой бывает.  
— Ага, — мужчина хмыкает. — И со мной.  
Питер забирается с ногами на подоконник.  
Повисает неловкое молчание. Наконец в трубке слышится вздох.  
— Знаешь, я вообще-то не ссыкло, — говорит Уэйд. — Мне просто… Нужно было знать.  
Паркер ничего не отвечает. Не знает, что ответить.  
Завтра Уилсоны уедут, и, возможно, Питер не увидит их до следующего лета. И так ли важно в этот момент, чем там накручивает себя Уэйд?  
— Если тебе тоже не спится, то приходи, — говорит наконец Питер.  
Он окидывает взглядом своё убежище, понимая, что никого кроме тёти и дяди сюда никогда не пускал.  
— Покажу тебе свой чердак…  
— Это ведь какой-то эвфемизм, да? — оживляется Уэйд.  
До Питера не сразу доходит, а как доходит, он начинает безудержно, практически истерически ржать.  
— Ты ужасен, Уилсон, — сквозь смех выговаривает парень. — Тащи уже свою задницу сюда.  
— Так точно! — восклицает Уэйд и кладёт трубку.  
Через несколько минут Питер различает в окне его силуэт.  
Парень спускается вниз и выходит на крыльцо.  
— Есть сигареты? — спрашивает он у Уэйда. — Мои закончились.  
Тот достаёт из кармана пачку и протягивает ему.  
— Спасибо.  
Питер подцепляет сигарету дрожащими пальцами и едва не ломает её пополам.  
Уэйд щёлкает зажигалкой, и его лицо освещается в неярком пламени.  
На улице свежо и достаточно холодно. Питер прислоняется к мужчине плечом и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Темнота стелется перед глазами чернильными пятнами. Августовское небо полно звёзд, и если в городе их почти не видно, то здесь они висят над головой такие яркие и многочисленные, что кажется — протяни руку и можно набрать их в горсть.  
Питер выпускает дым изо рта и наблюдает, как он исчезает во влажном воздухе.  
До сегодняшнего дня Питер и понятия не имел, что такое умиротворение можно с кем-то разделить.  
Он думает о Уэйде и задаёт себе тот же вопрос, который мужчина задал ему сегодня утром.  
И в голове начинает складываться ответ.  
— Я гандоны забыл, — прерывает вдруг молчание Уилсон.  
— У меня есть, — усмехается Питер. — Запасся недавно.  
— А сигаретами не запасся? — хитро щурится Уэйд.  
Питер краснеет и опускает голову.  
Уэйд делает последнюю затяжку и выбрасывает окурок куда-то в темноту. Прижимается грудью к спине Питера, обвивая его руками за талию.  
Питер откидывает голову, кладя затылок мужчине на плечо.  
— Как ты думаешь, почему у меня никого нет? — спрашивает он.  
— Ты на самом деле маньяк-убийца? — выдаёт Уэйд. — Или пережил тяжелый разрыв.  
— Второе. Отчасти. Но не настолько тяжёлый. Просто… Я не знаю. У людей, которые меня окружают, складывается в голове определенный образ того, каким я должен быть. И когда оказывается, что я этому образу не соответствую, они сильно разочаровываются. Поэтому иногда приходится притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. А это тяжело. И рано или поздно всё рушится.  
Второй окурок летит вслед за первым.  
Питер поворачивается ко входной двери, приглашая Уэйда последовать за ним.  
— Я хочу сказать… Хоть мы и не так долго знакомы, но с тобой я не притворяюсь, Уэйд. Я просто могу быть самим собой. К тому же…  
Он замирает около лестницы и оборачивается к мужчине.  
— Ты единственный человек на свете, который всегда ржёт над моими шутками.  
Уэйд недоверчиво хмурится.  
— Серьёзно? Они же классные!  
— Вот! — парень взмахивает руками. — Но всё, что я слышу, это: «нельзя над этим шутить, Питер» и «Это не смешно, Питер».  
— Нихуя они не понимают, — качает головой Уилсон.  
— Ага… — Питер вдруг смущается. — Ну что… я ответил на твой вопрос?  
Уэйд улыбается и поднимает на него полный обожания взгляд.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько ты очаровательный, правда?  
Питер фыркает и что-то мямлит в ответ. Затем резко отворачивается и взлетает вверх по лестнице на второй этаж. Затем на свой чердак.  
Уэйд следует за ним.  
— Так вот как выглядит твоя бэт-пещера, — ухмыляется мужчина, оглядывая помещение. Рисунки и плакаты на стенах. Книги на полках.  
Подходит к окну.  
— Отсюда весь наш дом как на ладони.  
— Ага, — Питер прижимается к нему со спины и опускает подбородок на плечо. — И охрененно видно, как ты каждое утро сверкаешь голым задом, выходя покурить на балкон.  
— Я, может, на это и рассчитываю? А ты, значит, будильник себе ставишь, чтобы не проспать представление?  
Питер смеется и отступает от Уэйда, поднимая руки в воздух.  
— Поймал с поличным!  
Он делает ещё несколько шагов назад и падает спиной на кровать, широко разводя руки в стороны. Смотрит на сходящийся под углом потолок.  
— Знаешь, — говорит парень. — Если ничего не получится, я всегда могу сменить пол и съебаться в Бразилию.  
— Эй! — Уэйд складывает руки на груди. — Это был мой план!  
— Будет забавно, если мы в итоге встретимся там.  
— И оба будем женщинами. Ванда Уилсон и Пэтти Паркер.  
— И влюбимся друг в друга снова, — вырывается у Питера.  
Парень понимает, _что_ ляпнул, и судорожно думает, как свести всё в шутку.  
Уэйд молчит. И это пугает. Питер упрямо смотрит в потолок, не решаясь подняться. Наконец слышатся шаги, и мужчина упирается коленом о кровать, нависая над Питером.  
— Ты влюблён в меня, малыш? — спрашивает он. Лицо его абсолютно серьёзно, что бывает с Уэйдом, наверное, только раз в сто лет.  
Питер тяжело дышит. Кусает губу. И наконец решается посмотреть на Уэйда.  
Питер думает о том, как заботливо тот относится к своей дочери. Ребёнку, о котором он ничего не знал и за которого мог не брать на себя ответственность. Но всё же взял.  
Питер думает о том, как Уэйд относится к нему самому. И как после всего дерьма, что Уилсону довелось повидать на своём веку, он умудрился сохранить в себе столько любви.  
— Да, — говорит парень. А что ещё тут скажешь?  
Уилсон молчит. И Питер отворачивается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Посмотри на меня, — просит мужчина.  
Паркер качает головой.  
— Посмотри на меня, — повторяет Уэйд. — Пожалуйста.  
Питер наконец открывает глаза.  
— Дело в том… — начинает мужчина.  
Делает паузу, и Питер готов на месте провалиться. Такое выражение лица и интонации обычно появляются у людей перед тем, как они говорят «Ты очень хороший, Питер, но…»  
—…что я влюблён в тебя ещё сильнее, — говорит наконец Уэйд.  
Питер не сразу улавливает смысл его слов. Его лицо несколько раз меняет выражение. Наконец ноздри раздуваются, а губы обиженно поджимаются.  
— Ну и мудак ты, — говорит он. — Я уже думал, что ты меня пошлёшь.  
— Прости, — Уэйд опускает голову.  
Пытается нагнуться, чтобы поцеловать его, но Паркер упирается ладонями в его грудь.  
— Ну прости, — продолжает канючить Уилсон. Он обхватывает запястья парня и заводит ему руки за голову, не встречая особого сопротивления. — Чем я могу загладить свою вину?  
Уэйд одной ладонью крепко удерживает его руки. Второй скользит под одежду, оглаживая напрягшиеся мышцы живота.  
У Питера сбивается дыхание.  
И да, он уже придумал пару вещей, которые Уэйд мог бы для него сделать.  
Мужчина склоняется ниже, практически касаясь губами губ.  
Питер закрывает глаза. Но ничего не происходит.  
— Уэйд?..  
Паркер приподнимает веки.  
Мужчина увлеченно рассматривает изголовье кровати.  
— Что там? — нервно спрашивает Питер, поворачиваясь в ту же сторону.  
Уэйд плюхается на кровать, придавливая собой парня, и подползает ближе к изголовью. Тычет пальцем.  
— Стикеры с Человеком-пауком! Ты тоже его любишь! — восклицает Уилсон.  
— Блядь, Уэйд, ты меня сейчас раздавишь, — ворчит Питер, спихивая с себя мужчину. — Это было сто лет назад. Меня зовут Питер Паркер, у меня и выбора-то особо не было. Или любить его, или ненавидеть.  
— Ого, тут и Дэдпул есть. Ты продолжаешь меня радовать!  
— Вообще-то я думал, что это новый костюм Человека-паука. Я понятия не имел, кто такой Дэдпул.  
Но Уэйда это ничуть не задевает.  
— А ты знаешь, как Дэдпула зовут на самом деле?  
— Э… Нет, — отвечает Питер.  
Уэйд улыбается.  
— Поищи потом в интернете. Тебе понравится.  
— Знаешь, что мне ещё понравится? Если ты наконец меня трахнешь.  
— Ну как тут откажешь, — пожимает плечами мужчина и с энтузиазмом набрасывается на Питера, стаскивая с него одежду и покрывая поцелуями обнажающуюся кожу.  
Когда Уэйд скользит губами по его животу, одновременно расстёгивая его штаны, у Питера вдруг вырывается смешок.  
— Что? — спрашивает Уилсон. — Щекотно?  
— Нет, просто подумал, что Пэтти Паркер — дебильное имя. Как у шлюхи. Если я сменю пол, надо будет взять имя по-красивее. Джессика, там… Или Гвендолин.  
— Да мне тоже не особо вкатывает как звучит Ванда Уилсон. Как тебе, например, имя Лолита?  
— Боже, — Питер смеется и прячет лицо в ладонях. — Мы пара чудиков.  
— Что есть, то есть… — Уэйд цокает языком. — Так где там, говоришь, у тебя гандоны?

***  
Девочка протягивает ему сложенный пополам лист бумаги.  
Питер разворачивает его и несколько мгновений смотрит на рисунок озера.  
— На память, — поясняет Элли.  
— Спасибо! Вообще-то у меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть...  
Парень достаёт блокнотный лист с наброском, который сделал уже давно. В тот самый день, когда Элли и Уэйд отправились на велосипедную прогулку. На рисунке силуэты отца и дочери. Ярким пятном на фоне черных линий выделяется жёлтый плащ.  
— Спасибо, Питер.  
Элли целует его в обе щёки и крепко прижимается.  
— Мы ещё увидимся, — обещает ей Паркер. — Сходим все вместе на Человека-паука.  
Девочка радостно кивает.  
— Береги себя, — говорит она, затем добавляет с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лица. — И помни, что большая сила рождает большую ответственность.  
— Постараюсь не забыть. А ты приглядывай за отцом.  
— Всегда, — шутливо салютует Элли. — Он без меня ничегошеньки не может.  
— Эй, я вообще-то всё ещё здесь! — возмущается Уэйд, укладывающий сумки в багажник.  
Он подходит к Питеру.  
— Ну… До встречи, — говорит мужчина и протягивает ему руку для пожатия.  
Питер осторожно сжимает его ладонь, не поднимая головы.  
— Что я, по-вашему совсем слепая? — закатывает глаза Элли.  
Питер и Уэйд оба удивлённо оборачиваются на неё.  
— Прощайтесь уже по-нормальному, я в машине посижу.  
Она ныряет на переднее сидение и долго возится с ремнем, и совсем не смотрит в зеркало бокового вида, как её отец прижимает Питера к машине и целует.  
— Только не вздумай пропадать, — предупреждает Питер, переводя дыхание.  
— Пропадать? Я? Да я тебя заебу, — усмехается Уэйд. — Причём во всех смыслах.  
Он обхватывает лицо парня ладонями и снова целует.  
Питер ловит его запястья, когда он отстраняется.  
Разглядывает несколько мгновений. Водит пальцами по шрамам. Все они выглядят давними.  
— А где ожог? — спрашивает Питер. — Неужели так быстро прошёл?  
— Да, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — На мне всё как на собаке заживает.  
Он вдруг засовывает что-то Питеру во внутренний карман куртки.  
— На неделю хватит, — говорит он. — А там увидимся.  
Он не говорит больше ничего. Огибает машину и садится за руль.  
 _«У нас встал»._  
 **«Блин, дурацкая школа! Что плохого бы случилось, если бы Элли пошла в неё со следующей недели? Или вообще в октябре?»**  
 _«Её бы исключили, вот что. Как этого. И ни к чему хорошему это не привело»._  
— Правильно. Школа — это важно, — бормочет Уэйд, заводя двигатель.  
Элли задумчиво смотрит на отца.  
— Ты ему скажешь?  
— Конечно скажу, ты же меня знаешь. Я не умею хранить секреты, — пожимает плечами Уэйд. — Но всему своё время.

Питер наблюдает за тем, как машина скрывается за деревьями. Затем лезет во внутренний карман и достаёт оттуда целую пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Уилсон…  
Питер качает головой и распечатывает пачку. Закуривает и медленно идёт домой.


	5. Azul

Свет фар проезжающих мимо машин скользит по потолку. В детстве Питер долго не понимал, откуда он берется. И одно время даже боялся, пока не спросил об этом дядю. Тот всё ему разъяснил, и в доказательство даже плотно завесил его окно. В ту ночь теней на потолке не было, и Питер заснул спокойным и довольным.  
Сейчас же заснуть не получается никак. Слишком светло, как бы ни пытался он занавесить окна. Гул, проникающий с улицы, бьёт по ушам. Сирены. Рев двигателей. Даже голоса.  
Соседи сверху слишком громко ходят.  
Соседи снизу слишком громко трахаются.  
Соседи слева и справа слишком громко дышат.  
Как тут вообще заснуть?  
Питер широко зевает в доказательство того, что спать он всё-таки хочет. Только после блаженной тишины загородного дома это не так-то просто сделать. Питер и так оттягивал возвращение в Нью-Йорк до последнего.  
Но через несколько часов ему уже вставать и идти на работу.  
Парень со вздохом откидывает одеяло и встает, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Доходит до кухни и включает свет. Долго морщится, привыкая. Затем открывает холодильник и достает пакет молока.  
Питер пьет холодное молоко, и вдруг взгляд его падает на висящий на дверце холодильника рисунок. Без очков он видит лишь яркое голубое пятно, обрамленное желто-оранжевой каймой.  
Парень улыбается, поправляя немного покосившийся лист. И думает о том, как сильно ему этого не хватает.  
И пусть прошло ещё не так много времени…  
Питер возвращается в постель и заворачивается в одеяло. Дожить до выходных. А там Уэйд обязательно позвонит. Он обещал.  
***  
Уэйд не звонит в пятницу вечером, но Питер особенно и не ждёт.  
***  
Уэйд не звонит в субботу утром.  
Питер пожимает плечами и, засучив рукава, принимается за уборку дома. Это давно пора было сделать.  
***  
Он управляется к вечеру, но телефон всё ещё молчит. Может, позвонить самому?  
Питер в итоге решает этого не делать. Первый выходной в сентябре. Уилсоны наверняка отмечают возвращение Элли в школу или что-нибудь такое. Позвонит когда сможет.  
***  
За утро воскресения Питер выкуривает больше сигарет, чем обычно. Подпрыгивает на месте, когда раздается трель звонка. Но это тётя Мэй. Спрашивает, придёт ли он сегодня её навестить.  
Питер соглашается, потому что торчать дома ему надоело.  
И по дороге, забывшись, выкуривает ещё сигарету.  
Что сразу улавливает острый нюх тётушки.  
— Чем от тебя пахнет? — морщится она, когда выпускает племянника из объятий.  
— Не знаю, — говорит тот, поднимает руку и втягивает носом воздух. — Я вроде каждый день моюсь.  
— Пахнет сигаретами, — говорит тётя.  
— Ты у меня в квартире-то была? — Питер пожимает плечами. — На лестничной площадке так дымят, что запах аж в кожу въедается. Я его уже почти не замечаю. Привычный антураж.  
По лицу невозможно сказать, удалось ли её обмануть или нет.  
Питер делает себе пометку бросить курить в ближайшее время.  
Но тема вроде бы замята, и тётя Мэй и племянник идут обедать на кухню.  
Паркер немного расслабляется. Отвечает на расспросы о работе и прошедшем отпуске, опуская некоторые — да почти все — детали. Да, выходил из дома, чтобы сходить в магазин. Нет, не делал ничего интересного. Всё это будит задремавшие было мысли о Уэйде. Точно надо будет позвонить. Просто узнать, всё ли в порядке.  
Но планам не суждено сбыться. Телефон в кармане внезапно оживает. Питер выуживает его и смотрит на экран. Поднимает взгляд на тётю.  
— Я… Я знаю, что это не вежливо, но можно я отвечу? — спрашивает Питер.  
Тётя Мэй хитро щурится и кивает.  
Парень вскакивает из-за стола, едва не опрокидывая на себя чашку с чаем и уносится в коридор. Пальцы не слушаются, и он долго пытается ответить на звонок. И наконец у него получается.  
— Д-да? — говорит он, и тут же мысленно дает себе тумака. Оригинально начал разговор, ничего не скажешь.  
— Здравствуйте, сеньор, — говорят на том конце трубки.  
Голос явно принадлежит Уэйду, но вот откуда взялся этот жуткий испанский акцент…  
— Может быть, вы сможете мне помочь. Я ищу своего малыша. Он вам не попадался?  
Питер прыскает в кулак, а затем пытается придать голосу всю серьезность.  
— Даже не знаю. А как он выглядит?  
— О, диос мио… — тянет Уилсон. — Вы бы ни с чем не перепутали эту задницу, сеньор. Ей орехи колоть можно!  
Питер чувствует, как щёки покрываются румянцем.  
— Да… Ну, возможно, я его видел… Но я должен знать, каковы ваши намерения в отношении этого молодого человека, сэр.  
— Самые грязные! — радостно восклицает Уэйд, забыв про свой ужасный акцент. — Сначала я приглашу его в кино, а потом защекочу своими пышными усами. Во всех местах.  
— Прямо во всех?  
— Прямо во… Блядь! Только не говори, что всё слышала!  
В трубке слышится возня.  
— Кыш в свою комнату, малявка. Я разве не учил тебя, что подслушивать не хорошо?  
— Ты выругался, с тебя пятёрка! И передавай Питеру привет! — доносится из трубки голос Элли.  
— Марш, я сказал! Ать-два, левой-правой, вперед.  
Питер весь красный от смеха и смущения. Он вытирает выступившие в уголках глаз слезы.  
— Кажется, я ей только что детство сломал, — почти шепчет ему Уэйд. — Ну так что скажешь?  
— По поводу кино или по поводу усов? — продолжает веселиться парень.  
— Это идет в комплекте!  
— Слишком заманчиво, чтобы отказаться. Я согласен.  
— Отлично, тогда будь готов где-нибудь часов в шесть. Я скину адрес смской.  
— Договорились, — улыбается Питер.  
— И не забудь надеть свои лучшие трусы.  
— Ого! Прямо так сразу? На первое свидание?  
— Мы — мексиканцы — народ горячий, мучачо! — вздыхает Уэйд. — Нет никаких шансов, что ты передо мной устоишь.  
Питер мурчит что-то в трубку и вдруг замечает тётю, возникшую в дверном проёме. Она кивает ему и снова возвращается в кухню.  
Парень прощается с Уэйдом и следует за тётей.  
— Неа, даже не спрашивай! — сразу предупреждает он. — Я пока не готов об этом говорить.  
Тётя Мэй пристально смотрит на него, чуть склоняя голову набок. Ну, зато тема курения точно забыта.  
— Всё так серьёзно? — спрашивает она.  
— Не знаю, — отвечает Питер, опуская голову. — Это пока только первое свидание.  
— Это кто-то с работы?  
— Не скажу, — усмехается Паркер, вновь садясь на свое место. Хватает печенье с блюдечка, и оно крошится у него в руках.  
Тётя Мэй тепло смеётся и качает головой. «Ну и попал ты, мой дорогой», — читается у неё во взгляде.  
И Питеру нечего на это возразить.  
***  
— Ну и где усы? — Питер подкрадывается к Уэйду со спины, от чего тот дёргается и рывком разворачивается.  
— Украли враги! — расстроенно говорит он, обнимая парня за плечи и прижимая к себе. — Я соскучился.  
— Я тоже, — Питер обвивает мужчину руками и прячет лицо у него на плече. — Уэйд. Ну не здесь же.  
Ладонь, опустившаяся было на его задницу, тут же исчезает.  
Паркер отстраняется от мужчины и оглядывается по сторонам, но на них, к счастью, никто не смотрит.  
— Ладно, ладно, буду вести себя прилично, — вздыхает Уэйд, доставая билеты из-за пазухи. — Пошли внутрь, а то я последние мозги себе отморожу.

— Что мы хоть смотрим? — спрашивает Питер, придерживая сидение для Уэйда, у которого все руки заняты едой.  
— Понятия не имею, — мычит тот неразборчиво. В зубах у него зажат пакет чипсов. — Пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
Питер падает на своё сидение и забирает у него часть пакетов. Оглядывает зал — тот заполнен наполовину. Либо фильм не ахти, либо время не самое удачное.  
Оказывается, что первое.  
Сначала Питер честно пытается уследить за развитием сюжета. Но постоянно отвлекается на что угодно: на вспыхнувший у кого-то спереди экран телефона, на слишком громкий хруст чипсов, на дебильные шутки Уэйда. Под середину боевик — кажется, это всё-таки боевик — становится настолько скучным, что Питер укладывает голову Уилсону на плечо и прикрывает глаза.  
Мужчина уничтожает остатки чипсов, половину съедая сам, половину скармливая ему. Вытирает руки обо что-то. Скорее всего о штаны. А затем обнимает парня за плечи. Питер поднимает голову, утыкаясь носом в щёку Уэйда. Целует в уголок губ.  
Уэйд поворачивается к нему, и теперь они целуются по-настоящему. Жадно. Задерживая дыхание. И слушая пульс друг друга.  
Мужчина кладёт свободную руку Питеру на колено. Оглаживает и ведёт выше по внутренней стороне бедра.  
— Пойдём ко мне, — шепчет Питер, в перерыве между поцелуями. — Я тут недалеко живу.  
— Досмотрим этот картонный шедевр? — спрашивает Уэйд, переводя ладонь на ширинку парня.  
— Неа. Пойдем прямо сейчас.  
Питер закусывает губу. И первый встаёт, поправляя рубашку. Медленно протискивается мимо таких же увлечённых парочек, которым точно так же плевать, что там происходит на экране. В основном подростков.  
Уэйд легко шлёпает его по заднице, призывая идти быстрее. Паркер ухмыляется. Да они сами как пара подростков.  
В метро уже сам чёрт не может помешать Уилсону его облапать. Питер, в общем, и не возражает.  
— Я должен кое-что тебе рассказать, — шепчет Уэйд Питеру на ухо, щекоча дыханием шею.  
— Говори, — улыбается парень, пытаясь отстраниться, но в забитом вагоне это сделать не так-то просто.  
— Не здесь, — вздыхает мужчина. — Но это очень важно.  
Но все важные разговоры вдруг вылетают у обоих из головы, стоит им лишь пересечь порог квартиры. Питер прижимает Уэйда ко входной двери и припадает к его губам.  
— Я скучал по тебе сильнее, чем мне казалось, — говорит парень, на мгновение разрывая поцелуй.  
Стаскивает ботинки, наступая на пятки, и пинает их в сторону.  
— Говорил же, что ты не устоишь передо мной, — усмехается Уэйд, снимая с Питера куртку. — Но мне правда нужно с тобой поговорить.  
Питер прикладывает палец к его губам. Потирается бёдрами.  
— Это не может подождать?  
— Наверное, может.  
Ботинки и верхняя одежда Уэйда летят на пол. Питер берёт Уилсона за руку и тянет за собой в спальню.  
Свет он не включает. В комнате и так достаточно светло. К тому же, на это пришлось бы потратить драгоценное время. Вновь оторваться от Уэйда. Которого за последние недели было чертовски мало в его жизни.  
— Оставь, — выдыхает Питер, когда мужчина пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке не слушающимися руками. — Я думал, что запрыгну на тебя прямо в кино.  
Парень расстёгивает ремень и ширинку на своих брюках.  
— Это зрелище было бы явно интереснее того, что было на экране, — усмехается Уэйд, следуя его примеру.  
— Без шуток, Уилсон. Я пиздец как хочу тебя.  
В рот проникает язык Уэйда.  
Мужчина валит Питера на кровать и всё же расправляется с чёртовыми пуговицами. Может быть, даже отрывает несколько. Оба слишком заняты, чтобы проверить.  
— Чёрт, я презики и смазку в куртке оставил, — шипит вдруг Уэйд. — Погоди, я секунду…  
— Стоять! — Питер ловит его за ворот рубашки. — Презервативы в кармане джинсов. А о смазке я позаботился…  
— Малыш всё разрулил, — довольно улыбается Уилсон, ныряя ладонью в передний карман джинсов парня.  
— Я правда скучал, — говорит Питер. Дёргаясь, когда пальцы Уэйда касаются кончика члена через ткань кармана.  
— Я знаю, Питти. Я тоже, — отвечает Уэйд, всё же отстраняясь и выпрямляясь. Разрывает упаковку.  
Питер тем временем приподнимается и спускает джинсы вместе с бельём. Дёргает ногами, чтобы выпутаться из них, но, кажется, только сильнее запутывается. После долгой возни джинсы всё же сдаются и летят на пол.  
Он поворачивается к Уилсону спиной, вслушиваясь в громкое и неровное дыхание. Пульс зашкаливает. Губы мгновенно пересыхают, сколько бы Питер их не облизывал. Кожа покрывается мурашками и будто бы даже зудит без прикосновений.  
Парень поворачивает голову. Уэйд обнимает его со спины, крепко обхватывая поперёк груди. Целует и легко толкает, заставляя упереться локтями в матрас.  
Рубашка парня задирается, прилипая к влажной от пота спине. Даже в полумраке видно, как блестит его кожа. Уэйд склоняется, касаясь губами выступающих позвонков. И одновременно входит, помогая себе рукой.  
Питер охает, выгибаясь. Вжимает голову в плечи, а затем упирается лбом в сложенные ладони.  
— Нормально? — спрашивает Уэйд. — Не больно?  
— Нет, нет. Всё хорошо, — спешит ответить Питер. Заводит одну руку за спину, опуская ладонь на задницу мужчины. — Давай. Я скажу, если станет неудобно.  
Уилсон послушно начинает двигаться, не позволяя, однако, себе расслабиться. Внимательно следит за реакцией Питера. И когда видит, что тот немного обмякает на матрасе, ускоряет темп.  
Так, что у Паркера начинают разъезжаться колени, и он падает грудью на кровать. Цепляется за покрывало.  
Каркас протяжно скрипит и проезжается ножками по полу. Питер мстительно надеется, что соседи снизу просто счастливы.  
Уэйд касается его члена. Всего лишь скользит кончиками пальцев от основания до головки. Затем возвращается к яйцам.  
И Питер и рад бы продержаться подольше. Но его тело решает всё за него.  
Оргазм выходит смазанным и слишком быстрым. Уэйд, между делом, слишком сосредоточенный на том, чтобы доставить удовольствие, сам ещё не кончил.  
Питер отсасывает ему, попутно скидывая с себя пропитавшуюся потом рубашку и разминая затекшие мышцы. Затем устраивается верхом. Склоняется, вовлекая в долгий и желанный поцелуй. Теперь, когда первичная горячка спала, торопиться некуда.

— Жрать охота, — говорит Уэйд.  
Он лежит, свесив голову с кровати, и разглядывает потолок.  
— Если дотянешься до телефона, можно пиццу заказать, — говорит Питер. Лично он не намерен шевелиться даже ради еды.  
— А свидания у нас толком и не было, — вздыхает мужчина. — Это надо исправить.  
— Угу, — Питер зевает. — В следующий выходной? Я приглашаю.  
— Долго, — Уэйд морщится. — Может, сейчас?  
Питер протестующе мычит, но Уилсон уже поднимается и садится на кровати.  
— Пожалуйста-препожалуйста. Я хочу, чтобы всё было как надо.  
По мнению Питера всё и так идёт как надо. Но разве можно противостоять такому жалобному взгляду, которым одарил его Уэйд?  
— Хорошо, — ворчит парень. — Только давай пойдём не очень далеко.  
— Юху! — Уилсон поднимает руки в воздух. — Где здесь поблизости можно раздобыть чимичанги?

Свет здесь слишком яркий и бьёт по глазам. Диваны неудобные. Официантки медленные и уставшие. И Питер с подозрением смотрит на принесённое тако. Уэйд, однако, тут же набрасывается на еду и на какое-то время выпадает из реальности.  
Питер закатывает глаза. Романтика, блядь.  
Наконец, наевшись, Уилсон поворачивается к нему.  
— Ладно, я тебя притащил сюда не только, чтобы пожрать.  
— Да что ты говоришь, — Питер приподнимает бровь, за что получает тычок в ребро.  
— Я просто… Есть вещи, которые ты должен узнать обо мне. Потому что рано или поздно это всё равно вскроется, и лучше уж я скажу это сейчас, пока ещё не поздно…  
«Поздно, — думает Питер. — Скорее всего, уже поздно».  
— Если про то, что ты спишь с плюшевым единорогом, то не утруждайся. Элли давно тебя сдала.  
— Вот чёрт! — Уэйд хлопает ладонью по столу. — Маленькая предательница. Обещала ведь никому…  
Питер смеётся и отбирает у мужчины стакан с газировкой. Свою он уже выпил. Взамен придвигает Уилсону своё тако.  
— Ладно, а теперь максимально серьёзно. Насколько вообще хоть что-то может быть серьёзным, когда речь обо мне.  
Питер отставляет от себя бумажный стакан и смотрит на Уэйда.  
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, кем я работаю, — начинает мужчина. — Я понимаю, что во время отпуска впадлу говорить про работу.  
— Да мне всегда про неё впадлу говорить, — усмехается Питер. — Ненавижу свою работу.  
— А я нигде не работаю, — признаётся Уэйд. — Мы с Элли живём на мою военную пенсию. Ребята здорово мне задолжали… Ну, за это всё, — мужчина демонстрирует ему покрытые шрамами руки.  
— Окей, — Питер пожимает плечами. — И что в этом такого страшного, что должно меня отпугнуть?  
— Дослушай, — Уэйд качает головой. — Без работы сидеть довольно скучно. Да и расходы порой превышали доходы. Поэтому я иногда искал подработку. Но выяснилось, что я умею делать только одну вещь.  
Паркер хмурится. Больше не пытаясь ёрничать.  
— Убивать.  
На несколько мгновений повисает тишина.  
— Я получал заказы от армии. Такие, с которыми не имеющие моего опыта рекруты попросту не справились бы. По сути, это мало чем отличалось от службы. Я снова убивал людей «во благо родины» и неплохо на этом наваривался.  
Питер молчит, не зная что сказать. В общем-то, он знал, что Уэйд — бывший военный. И что военные не цветочки сажают.  
Но слышать это сейчас от него самого…  
— Теперь ты этим не занимаешься? — спрашивает парень севшим голосом. Опускает взгляд, рассматривая пластиковую столешницу.  
— Сейчас нет. В этом нет нужды. Часть заработанных денег ушла на покупку дома, а другую часть я оставил на колледж Элли.  
Питер вдруг вспоминает, как девочка проговорилась при нём о «плохих вещах», которые делал её отец.  
— Я этим не горжусь, — продолжает Уэйд. — Но это моё прошлое, изменить которое я не в состоянии.  
— Да, я понимаю, — Питер кивает. Скребёт пальцем белый пластик. — Я… Я думаю, я смогу с этим смириться.  
Наконец он поднимает взгляд, выдавливая из себя улыбку.  
Однако Уэйд ему не улыбается.  
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Потому что есть кое-что ещё. И я не знаю, тяжелее или проще будет принять это.  
Паркер внутренне напрягается. Пальцы лежащей на колене руки сжимаются в кулак.  
— Даже не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы это не прозвучало полным безумием… В общем, порой я разговариваю сам с собой.  
— Все так делают, — настороженно замечает Питер.  
— И все слышат голоса в ответ? Вернее, это даже не голоса… У меня перед глазами появляются таблички с текстом. Как… Как в комиксах, вот. Слова, о которых я сам бы даже не подумал. Какие-то вещи, которые я не знал. Понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
Уэйд вздыхает.  
— Жёлтый предупреждал, что не поймёшь. Это я так зову одну из табличек. Они различаются — Жёлтый и Белый. Но оба редкостные мудаки. Большую часть времени у меня получается не обращать на них внимания. Но если я слишком долго молчу или наоборот, разговариваю сам с собой, то я спорю с ними.  
Ладно, бывало и похуже… Воображаемые друзья есть почти у каждого ребёнка, а Уэйд несмотря на внушительные размеры, всё же во многом ещё ребёнок.  
— Я не знаю, почему они существуют у меня в голове и в этой вселенной. Я имею в виду… Мы же даже не в комиксе! И… И ты опять не понимаешь, о чём я говорю?  
— Параллельные вселенные? — предполагает Питер.  
— Именно! — радостно отвечает Уэйд. — Их тысячи! Миллиарды! Бесконечность! Есть такие, где нас с тобой попросту не существует. Есть такие, где мы не гуманоиды, а какие-нибудь сороколапые безглазые инопланетяне. Есть вселенная, где я — здоровая панда. Круто, скажи же?  
— Ближе к делу, Уэйд, — просит Питер, который всё больше и больше нервничает.  
— Так я по делу и говорю. Я не знаю, откуда я взял всю эту информацию. Она просто есть. Я просто… Вижу вещи, которые никогда не существовали в этой вселенной. Знаю о событиях, которые никогда не происходили.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, это называется богатым воображением. Можно книжки писать.  
— Так и пишут! — взмахивает руками Уилсон. — Даже прямо сейчас. Мы с тобой живём не в комиксе, а в воображении какой-нибудь школьницы.  
(Почему сразу школьницы? — обижается автор. — Дообзываешься и до финала будешь без секса ходить.)  
— Это ты, конечно, круто завернул, — Питер фыркает. — Ладно, я тебя понял. Мы с тобой книжные герои. И высшие силы в лице какой-то школьницы свели нас вместе. Так что ли?  
(И ты останешься без секса, дорогой мой.)  
— Почти. На самом деле мы знакомы во многих вселенных, где существуем мы оба. Почти во всех. Не всегда, правда, у нас хорошо складываются отношения. Иногда мы друзья, иногда враги. Иногда любовники с уклоном в ту или иную сторону. Есть вселенные, где один из нас просто не доживает до встречи, или знакомы мы всего несколько минут.  
— Уэйд… — вздыхает Питер. — Ты несёшь какой-то бред.  
Он трёт лоб ладонью и устало зевает.  
— Серьёзно, запиши это и продай в качестве сай-фая.  
— Знаешь, это слегка лицемерно с твоей стороны, — в голосе Уилсона слышатся ледяные нотки. — Ты жалуешься, что никто не принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть, а сам даже выслушать нормально не можешь.  
Питер прикусывает губу. Может быть, Уэйд и прав…  
— Ладно, — парень решает зайти с другого конца. — А сам бы ты что сказал, если бы тебе рассказали всё это?  
Мужчина игнорирует его вопрос.  
— Ты веришь в совпадения, Питер?  
— Смотря в какие.  
— Помнишь я говорил тебе посмотреть в интернете имя Дэдпула?  
— Это-то тут причём? — злится Паркер.  
— Не причем. Посмотри. И подумай, до какого момента совпадения — это просто совпадения.  
С этими словами Уэйд встаёт из-за стола. Достаёт из кармана купюру, оставляет на столешнице и, не взглянув на Питера, уходит.  
Парень не двигается с места. Долго сидит, сверля взглядом дырки в своих коленках, а потом достаёт телефон и открывает браузер. Он и так знает, что найдет там. Но всё же проверяет.  
Имя Дэдпула — Уэйд Уилсон.


	6. Negro

Питер проводит в интернете добрую половину ночи и в понедельник утром едва открывает глаза. Ни к каким выводам он так и не приходит. Кроме того, что ему нужно ещё раз поговорить с Уэйдом.  
В глубине души он всё ещё надеется, что это не смешная затянувшаяся шутка Уилсона. Но когда Питер всё-таки звонит ему, голос у Уэйда совсем унылый.  
— Привет, — выдыхает парень в трубку. — Ты как?  
Он только вышел с работы и устало плетётся в сторону метро. Уже стемнело, но неоновые вывески разгоняют мрак. И навевают какую-то совсем жуткую тоску.  
— Нормально, — отвечает Уэйд. — Элли три раза уже просила передать тебе привет. Так что вот, передаю.  
— Ага, и ей… — парень зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом и лезет в карман за сигаретами, но обнаруживает, что они закончились. Придётся сделать крюк, чтобы заскочить в магазин. — Я поговорить хочу. Мы можем встретиться?  
Уэйд молчит, раздумывая. Питеру начинает казаться, что тот совещается со своими табличками. Как он там их называет?  
— Нет, в ближайшее время нет. Элли немного приболела. Не хочу оставлять её одну. Может, потом.  
Питер прикрывает глаза и трёт пальцами переносицу. Он вдруг робеет, не зная, что делать дальше. Он, честно говоря, не был готов к тому, что с ним откажутся разговаривать. Но, наверное, он может подождать. Сформулировать то, что собирается сказать. И подумать над тем, что может услышать в ответ.  
Он желает Элли скорейшего выздоровления и прощается, сбрасывая вызов.  
Засовывает руки поглубже в карманы и зябко морщится. Ночи становятся холодными и неприятными. И бесконечно длинными для тех, кто страдает бессонницей. Как Питер, к примеру.  
Парень заходит в круглосуточный магазин и вместе с сигаретами покупает бутылку недорогого вина. Просто чтобы было. Надираться в начале недели он, конечно же, не планирует.  
Квартира встречает его тишиной и пустотой, и Паркер, не включая свет, проходит в спальню. Раздевается, кое-как складывая одежду на стул. И падает спиной на постель.  
Хочется есть, но спать хочется ещё больше. И Питер просто надеется, что недосып возьмёт своё и рано или поздно его вырубит. Желательно часов на восемь.  
Когда парень наконец-то засыпает, ему снится, что он летит.  
Не на крыльях, правда. Но его определённо удерживает в воздухе нечто. Питер смотрит на город с высоты птичьего полёта. Ловко маневрируя между высотками.  
На миг неведомая сила отпускает его, и он начинает падать. Но тут же выставляет вперёд одну руку, нажимая средним и безымянным пальцами на датчик на подушечке ладони. И уцепляется за стоящее впереди здание, раскачиваясь на паутине как на тарзанке. Ветер свистит в ушах, и Питера переполняет необыкновенный восторг. Он пытается повторить тот же трюк, цепляясь за другое здание. Жмёт на датчики, но ничего не происходит. Сначала он испытывает недоумение. Затем горло сдавливает паника. Земля вдруг начинает приближаться к оглушительной скоростью.  
На ум вдруг приходят задачи по физике.  
Тело массой N падает с высоты L. Через какое время тело достигнет земли, если считать g=9,8? Силой сопротивления воздуха пренебречь.  
Ты падаешь вниз с высоты 300 метров. Под каким углом будут торчать твои кости после приземления?  
Парень всё жмёт и жмёт на ставшие бесполезными датчики. Вертит головой, пытаясь найти, за что можно зацепиться. Но толку от этого нет.  
Он падает в кроличью нору. И он никогда из неё не выберется.  
До земли остаётся несколько десятков метров. Питер не хочет умирать. Не хочет, чтобы всё заканчивалось здесь и сейчас. Чёрт побери, он ведь так многое…  
— Поймал! — крик перебивает свист ветра в ушах.  
Нет. Никакого свиста ветра больше нет.  
Он больше не падает.  
Питер открывает глаза. Но не может ничего разглядеть за поволокой тумана. Только чувствует, как сильные руки обнимают его поперёк груди, удерживая от падения.  
— Ты чего, малыш? — шепчет Уэйд ему в ухо. — Забыл, что паучки не умеют летать?

***  
Уэйд соглашается встретиться в пятницу вечером. Питер не знает, о чем он, собственно, хочет поговорить. Что будет говорить. И как будет себя вести.  
Но все равно ждет этого момента со странной смесью страха и надежды, что все наконец решится.  
Наивно с его стороны. Когда и что в жизни ему давалось просто?  
Питер приходит раньше и заказывает кофе. Надеется немного успокоиться и согреться, но от кофеина его начинает только сильнее трясти и подташнивать.  
Парень отставляет почти пустую чашку от себя, складывает руки на столе и принимается ждать.  
Наконец появляется Уилсон. Выглядит он, честно говоря, не очень.  
— Целоваться не будем, — говорит он на всю кофейню, жестом останавливая подскочившего со своего места Питера. — Я сейчас ходячая бацилла.  
Питер нервно смеется, опускаясь на своё место.  
— Будешь что-нибудь? — спрашивает он Уэйда, стуча пальцами по меню.  
— Не, мне сейчас всё на вкус как картон. Элли заразила своей болячкой.  
— А как же исцеляющий фактор? — спрашивает Паркер, не успевая подумать.  
Черт, а если это прозвучало как издевка? Чем оно, собственно, и было.  
— Я смотрю, кто-то сделал домашнее задание, — Уэйд вытирает нос рукавом. — Лично у меня нет исцеляющего фактора. Только повышенная болтливость.  
— Ты меня опять запутал, — Питер оглядывается по сторонам, понижая голос. — Так ты считаешь себя Дэдпулом или нет?  
Уэйд смотрит на него несколько мгновений.  
 _«Зато симпатичный»_ , — говорит Белый.  
— Нет, — вздохнув, говорит мужчина. — Дэдпул — персонаж комиксов. А я — это я. Что я пытаюсь тебе объяснить, так это то, что существуют миллиарды Уэйдов Уилсонов. И некоторые из них стали Дэдпулами, некоторые нет. Во всех вселенных по-своему.  
У Питера снова начинает трещать голова.  
— Но какие-то вещи совпадают, так?  
— Так, — соглашается Уэйд.  
— Ты говорил, что не знаешь, откуда взялись голоса в голове. Ты не думал, что…  
Он запинается.  
— В комиксах у Дэдпула…  
— Рак? — перебивает его Уилсон, спасая от того, чтобы сказать это вслух.  
— В общем, да. Опухоли могут вызывать зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации.  
— На самом деле, я подумал о том же самом. Прошел полное медицинское обследование, благо страховка все покрывала. Но в этом плане я чист. Никакого рака, никаких опухолей в мозгу.  
Питер чувствует, как у него гора сваливается с плеч. Однако тут же желудок скручивает спазмом.  
— А специалистов другого рода ты проходил?  
— Каких? Шаманов? Ведьм? Тайских массажисток?  
Питер поджимает губы и качает головой.  
— Все, что ты мне рассказал, в отсутствии других болезней является симптомами шизофрении.  
Он ждет, что Уэйд обидится. Но тот только пожимает плечами.  
— У мозгоправа я не был. Но нормальность — это понятие относительное, ты так не считаешь?  
— Голоса в голове — это в любом случае не нормально. Ты так не считаешь? — в тон ему спрашивает Питер.  
— Один-один, малыш, — грустно усмехается Уэйд.  
Питер дёргается.  
— В любом случае, это не вариант, — продолжает мужчина.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что у меня дочь могут отобрать, если диагностируют шизу, вот почему! — повышает голос Уэйд.  
На них начинают оглядываться.  
Чёрт, про это Питер не подумал.  
— Не обязательно, — пытается возразить он. — Ты ведь... Не опасен для неё?  
Утверждение звучит как вопрос. Зря он это сказал. Но уже поздно. И слов назад не вернёшь.  
Уилсон не выглядит злым или обиженным. Он вообще на самом деле никаким не выглядит. И от этого становится не по себе даже больше.  
— Я. Ни за что. Не причиню. Ей. Вреда, — отрывисто говорит он.  
Парень открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но захлопывает его. Это не самая хорошая идея.  
— Просто не вмешивайся в это, Питер, — продолжает Уэйд бесцветным голосом. — Не лезь в мои отношения с дочерью. Да и вообще в мою жизнь.

Домой идти не хочется. Там Питер вновь будет окружён тишиной и собственными мыслями, которые клюют и жалят и не дают расслабиться, забыть, отпустить. Он бесцельно шатается по улицам, стараясь держаться наиболее оживлённых. Но довольно быстро замерзает.  
Взгляд падает на одну из неоновых вывесок. Что ж… Не самая плохая идея.  
Бар в это время полон. Питер делает заказ у стойки, отыскивая взглядом свободный стол. И находит идеально расположенный в углу.  
Парень садится спиной к стене и делает глоток заказанного виски. Нет, вкус ему всё ещё не нравится. Как и нахождение в подобных местах. Слишком людно. Слишком шумно.  
Но родные прежде стены собственной квартиры давят на него, не позволяя дышать.  
Поэтому он неторопливо цедит виски, разглядывая толпу. Несколько раз его взгляд натыкается на огненно-рыжий вихрь волос, но он не успевает разглядеть их обладательницу. Она то появляется, то вновь исчезает в толпе.  
Наконец рыжий вихрь оказывается совсем близко. И, кажется, движется в его сторону.  
Чёрт.  
Питер делает вид, что очень заинтересован тающими на дне стакана льдинками.  
— Привет, — слышит он.  
Слишком резко вскидывает голову. Даже шея хрустит.  
Девушка стоит перед его столом, помешивая коктейль яркой трубочкой.  
— Привет, — говорит Питер.  
Рыжая улыбается.  
— Можно я присяду? А то свободных мест не осталось. Кроме одного вон с теми ребятами, — она поворачивается, указывая на группу здоровенных детин, обритых почти под ноль. — Но к таким приключениям я сегодня не готова.  
Парень усмехается и кивает на свободный стул.  
— Садись.  
— Спасибо, — девушка опускается напротив и протягивает ему руку. — Меня, кстати, Мэри Джейн зовут. Именно так. Не Мэри и не Джейн. Можно просто ЭмДжей.  
Да… Конечно. Как ещё её могут звать? Может быть, Уэйд не так уж и спятил.  
— Питер, — представляется он, сжимая её ладонь. — Рад познакомиться.  
— Взаимно, — она улыбается. — Что отмечаешь? Или скорее оплакиваешь. Если это не моё дело, то так и скажи, я не обижусь.  
Парень кисло ухмыляется. Салютует ЭмДжей стаканом, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
— Повздорил с… с другом. Оба перегнули палку. И теперь он вроде как и знать меня не хочет.  
— Да ладно тебе, — девушка опускает ладонь поверх его руки и несильно сжимает. — Ссоры только укрепляют дружбу. Оба остынете и обязательно помиритесь!  
Питер смотрит на её аккуратные тонкие пальцы.  
— Да, наверное… — говорит он. — Ну… А ты по какому поводу надираешься?  
Мэри Джейн убирает руку и небрежно взмахивает ей.  
— А. Договаривались встретиться тут с подружкой, а она кинула меня в последний момент. Я решила, что не пропадать из-за неё вечеру. И пришла одна.  
— Понимаю. Сидеть дома в пятницу вечером… Раньше это было моим любимым занятием, а сейчас как-то…  
— Да… — девушка отпивает коктейль из своего стакана. — Я вообще не особо такие места люблю, — признаётся она, немного склоняясь к столу. — Да и, веришь или нет, к незнакомым людям не пристаю.  
— Кажется, это второй раз в моей жизни, когда я оказываюсь в баре, - Питер неловко вертит в руках стакан. - И точно первый, когда я оказываюсь в баре добровольно.  
ЭмДжей понимающе улыбается.  
— Тем не менее, я думаю, иногда полезно делать то, чего никогда раньше не делал. Помогает встряхнуться. Ты со мной согласен?  
Питер перекатывает эту мысль в голове, накладывая её на воспоминания об отпуске. И приходит к выводу, что да, пожалуй, он согласен.  
Парень озвучивает это, и Мэри Джейн поднимает практически пустой стакан в воздух.  
— Тогда давай выпьем за согласие и встряску!  
После этого Питер заказывает им ещё выпивки. И ещё раз.  
С Мэри Джейн ему на удивление легко. Она умеет слушать и поддерживать беседу, а когда Питер выдыхается — подхватывает сама, не давая повиснуть неловкой тишине.  
Время летит незаметно. Но ЭмДжей вдруг смотрит на часы и испуганно приподнимает брови.  
— Ого. Уже так поздно.  
— Да… — на Питера вдруг накатывает сонливая усталость. — Последний бокал был явно лишним.  
— Не лишним, — девушка улыбается, а затем широко зевает, прикрываясь ладонью. — Ладно, ты прав, лишним. Пора по домам.  
— Ага, — Питер тоже зевает. — Идём?  
Они проходят мимо барной стойки, и девушка вдруг прячется за плечо Питера.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает он, останавливаясь.  
ЭмДжей легко подталкивает его вперёд.  
— Идём. Ничего. Просто этот парень пялится на меня весь вечер. У меня мурашки по коже.  
Паркер оглядывается и действительно ловит на себе неадекватный взгляд. У чувака явно не все дома. Он сидит за стойкой, тяжело дышит и не отрываясь смотрит в сторону девушки.  
Питер берёт Мэри Джейн за руку.  
— Пойдем. Не бойся, он тебя не тронет. Я провожу тебя до дома.  
Они уходят, и Питер ещё долго чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Он несколько раз оглядывается, но за ними никто не следует. Руку ЭмДжей он так и не выпускает, но девушка и сама не спешит отпускать его.  
До её дома идти всего пару кварталов, и, как бы медленно они ни шли, совсем скоро Питер и ЭмДжей останавливаются у подъезда многоэтажки.  
— Я отлично провела время, — признаётся она, опуская взгляд.  
— Я тоже, — Питер рассеянно улыбается. — Может быть, как-нибудь повторим? Только выберем не такое шумное место.  
— Боже, да, — смеется Мэри Джейн. — Я думала, что оглохну от всей этой музыки и пьяного гогота.  
Девушка смотрит на Питера, хитро прищурившись.  
— У тебя есть ручка?  
Парень хлопает себя по карманам куртки, но ничего подобного не находит.  
ЭмДжей расстроенно вздыхает и лезет в сумочку. Достаёт карандаш для глаз.  
— Дай руку, — говорит она.  
Питер послушно протягивает ей руку ладонью вверх. Девушка задирает ему рукав и пишет номер на предплечье.  
— Я же могу просто его в телефоне сохранить, — смеется Питер. Потому что это щекотно, чёрт возьми.  
— И где в этом романтика? — спрашивает ЭмДжей, дописывая последние цифры, и убирает карандаш обратно. — Ну вот.  
Парень смотрит на черные знаки, расплывающиеся перед глазами.  
— Я позвоню, — обещает он.  
— Позвони, — говорит девушка.  
Приподнимается на носочки и целует его в щёку. Паркер прикрывает глаза, невольно задерживая дыхание.  
— До встречи, Питер.  
Мэри Джейн уходит быстро, не дав ему опомниться. В дверях поворачивается и машет ему рукой на прощание.  
Питер кивает ей в ответ. Дожидается, пока она скроется внутри.  
И идёт домой.

Через некоторое время, когда звонкий голос ЭмДжей в голове затихает, ему на смену приходит совсем другой голос. Вспоминаются другие пьяные посиделки, когда вокруг была темнота и тишина, и ничего в целом мире не имело значения.  
Вся лёгкость и удовольствие от встречи с Мэри Джейн сходят на нет. Настроение портится в долю секунды.  
Домой Питер возвращается уже злым, расстроенным и переполненным жалостью к себе. Он скидывает ботинки и куртку, бросая её прямо на пол. Бредёт на кухню и долго ищет купленное недавно вино, матерясь на чём свет стоит. Наконец находит и наливает себе в стакан почти до краёв. Открывает окно, придвигает к нему табуретку и зажигает сигарету.  
Пиздец. Просто пиздец.  
Кто бы знал, как он ненавидит Уэйда, за то, что тот всё это так на него вывалил именно сейчас. Когда Питер искренне начал верить в то, что что-то может получиться.  
С другой стороны, скажи он это позже, и разрыв мог бы быть ещё болезненнее.  
Скажи раньше… Ну, он ведь пытался предупредить. И не особо поддерживал идею с тем, чтобы продолжить общение. Питер настоял сам.  
И тут он виноват, чёрт побери.  
Уэйд мог бы совсем ничего не говорить, и тогда… Тогда что? Каково это — быть рядом с психом? Долго ли получалось бы делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Долго ли бы Уэйд мог врать?  
Нет, нет. Уилсон всё сделал правильно. Это Питер… Питер — мелкая эгоистичная скотина. Он хотел честности, но когда получил её — сдал назад. Обидел Уэйда. Да и себя довёл… До такого состояния.  
Питер выбрасывает окурок и закрывает окно. Так и простудиться не долго. Если ещё не простудился. Наливает себе ещё вина.  
Осознание вдруг накатывает на него волной. Подхватывает, кружит голову и оставляет посреди тёмной кухни шататься на ставших ватными ногах.  
Питер хватается за стол, пытаясь удержать равновесие.  
Он всё ещё влюблён в Уэйда. И не может не думать о нём.  
Питер выуживает из кармана телефон, но роняет его и не может найти в темноте. Включает свет и долго жмурится, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому режущему глаза свету.  
Телефон обнаруживается под столом. Не разбился, и то хорошо.  
Питер на всякий случай держит его обоими руками, когда набирает номер.  
А потом замирает, так и не нажав на кнопку вызова.  
А что, если Уэйд всё ещё злится? А что, если не простит?  
Голова трещит от бесконечных «что, если». Питер кладёт телефон на стол и наливает ещё вина в опустевший стакан. Выпивает половину.  
Уже поздно. Да и он наверняка двух слов связать не сумеет. Он позвонит завтра.  
И если Уэйд не врал, когда признался в ответ на признание Питера… То он поймёт.  
Питер садится, упираясь локтями в стол, и устало трёт лоб. И вдруг замечает чёрные цифры на левом предплечье. К горлу подступает тошнота и волна ненависти к себе.  
Наговорил Уэйду гадостей и со спокойной душой пошёл блядовать. Да что он за человек такой?  
Питер засучивает рукав и подскакивает к раковине. Долго трёт губкой кожу, пока не остаётся и следа жирных карандашных линий.  
Кожа теперь красная и саднит. Но это ничего. Он это заслужил.  
Питер выключает свет и идёт в спальню. В темноте раздевается догола и ныряет под одеяло. Ему холодно и его трясёт.  
Он в таком дерьме, что и словами не передать.  
Питер долго ворочается, прежде чем уснуть. Ему снова снится, что он Человек-паук. Они с Уэйдом сидят на крыше одной из высоток и едят какую-то дрянь, взятую на вынос.  
Уилсон болтает в воздухе ногами в тяжёлых чёрно-красных ботинках, травит анекдоты и чавкает своей едой.  
Питер смотрит на него, натянуто смеясь, и думает, что если Уэйд сейчас сорвётся, Питер не успеет его поймать.  
«Не упади, не упади, не упади», — повторяет как мантру.  
—…а официант ему: А вот и не угадали! Чай! — заканчивает Уэйд и громко ржёт, сгибаясь пополам, из-за чего едва не наворачивается с края.  
Питер дёргается, обхватывая его за талию. Из-за резкого движения пакет с недоеденным буррито соскальзывает с колен и летит вниз.  
— Ты жрачку уронил! — удивлённо восклицает Уэйд.  
— Захлопнись, — отвечает ему Питер, утыкаясь носом в широкую грудь. — Просто захлопнись.

Утром вместе в головной болью приходит осознание того, что вчерашняя гениальная идея не была такой уж гениальной. Уверенности в нём поубавилось. Весь день Питер мается. Берётся за телефон, а потом откладывает его в сторону. Он не знает, как лучше просить прощения.  
И не совсем уверен в том, что хочет это делать.  
То, что вчера на пьяную голову казалось таким естественным и очевидным, сегодня вновь обрастает сомнениями.  
В итоге Питер решает, что позвонит, когда будет готов. Им обоим нужно ещё немного остыть.

***  
Через неделю он срывается. Он всё ещё не знает, чего хочет. Но он так устал находиться в подвешенном состоянии, что не видит другого выхода.  
Всё это время каждую ночь ему снились «паучьи» сны. И Уэйд всегда был в них.  
Питер звонит Уилсону. Сердце неистово колотится в груди то ли от ярости, то ли от страха.  
Телефон Уэйда выключен. Парень падает на кровать, хватаясь за голову. Блядь. У него больше нет сил.

***  
Питер встречает Мэри Джейн в супермаркете. Сначала он думает, что ему показалось. Мало ли рыжих девушек живёт в этом районе?  
Но сердце всё равно подскакивает куда-то в район горла.  
Он ещё несколько раз пытался дозвониться до Уэйда с одним и тем же результатом.  
И сейчас… Сейчас перед ним стоит выбор. Биться в дверь, которая, скорее всего, для него теперь закрыта.  
Или попытаться собрать себя по кускам и идти вперёд.  
Питер смотрит на свои руки, которые не перестают дрожать уже неделю. Делает глубокий вдох. Поднимает голову.  
И встречается взглядом с Мэри Джейн.  
— Привет, — парень улыбается ей, подходя ближе. — Я хотел позвонить тебе, но номер смазался.  
Девушка хмыкает и чуть хмурит брови.  
— Может быть, дашь мне ещё один шанс?  
Питер смотрит на неё щенячим взглядом. По крайней мере, с тётей это всегда срабатывает.  
Как выясняется, с ЭмДжей тоже.


	7. Gris

Питер стискивает зубы и почти шипит, когда острые ноготки корябают кожу запястий.  
ЭмДжей едва ли обращает на это внимание. Она склоняется к нему ещё ниже и шепчет:  
— Можешь кончить.  
Питер никогда не думал, что у него получится вот так вот, по команде. Но пальцы сжимаются в кулак, и по мышцам живота проходит судорога.  
Мгновение, и он обмякает и расслабляется.  
Мэри Джейн выпускает его запястья из хватки и слезает с него.  
Питер не сразу приходит в себя. Протягивает руку, касаясь обнаженной спины девушки.  
— Хэй, — говорит он шепотом. — Иди сюда.  
Она оборачивается к нему и улыбается. Склоняется и целует в губы, но едва Питер пытается углубить поцелуй, со смехом отстраняется, соскакивает с кровати и идет в ванную.  
Питер снимает презерватив и оставляет его на стуле, куда сваливает одежду.  
Падает на подушку, прикрывая глаза. Вслушивается в шум воды.  
В голове царит абсолютная тишина.  
Впервые за долгое время появляется возможность отдохнуть от самого себя.  
Он почти засыпает, но вдруг затихает вода и дверь ванной приоткрывается. Питер со своего места чувствует запах мыла. Запах сладкий, и Питеру почему-то кажется, что раньше у него такого не было.  
Что вполне возможно. Мэри Джейн нравится окружать себя привычными и знакомыми мелочами, и парень не сильно удивится, если вскоре в его квартире начнут появляться её вещи.  
Питер слышит шаги и приоткрывает глаза.  
ЭмДжей стоит перед кроватью в одном полотенце, и у Паркера вдруг появляется желание стащить с неё это полотенце, повалить девушку обратно на кровать и не отпускать от себя всю ночь напролет.  
Питер протягивает руку, касаясь её бедра и ведет выше, но ЭмДжей перехватывает его ладонь.  
Указывает пальцем на презерватив на стуле.  
— Может, всё же выбросишь? — мягко спрашивает она.  
У Питера вдруг возникает мысль, что будет, если не выбросит.  
Он закатывает глаза и встает с теплой удобной постели. Нарочито долго ищет свои трусы, а потом решает идти без них.  
Подцепляет резинку и идет выбрасывать её в мусорное ведро. А когда возвращается, ЭмДжей уже почти одета.  
— Ты не останешься? — спрашивает Питер обиженно.  
— Прости, сегодня не могу, — Мэри Джейн поджимает губы. Застегивает пуговицы на блузке.  
— Все было настолько плохо? — спрашивает Питер, обнимая девушку со спины.  
Черт, может быть стоило придумать что-то особенное для их первого раза. Может, он сказал что-то не то? Или сделал что-то не то?  
Как же просто было не заморачиваться всем этим, когда в нем плескалась куча вискаря и он впервые трахнулся с Уэйдом. Тот тоже вел себя странно после, но в чем было дело там Питер хотя бы сумел понять.  
ЭмДжей разворачивается в его объятиях, но не вырывается.  
— Питер. Всё было здорово, — она гладит его по щеке. — Но я правда не могу остаться. Прости. Я обещала завтра навестить родителей, папа должен заехать за мной рано утром.   
— Хорошо, — он усмехается. — Увидимся завтра вечером?  
— Пока не знаю. Возможно, они уговорят остаться у них с ночевкой. Я напишу тебе, если что-то изменится.  
Да уж… Ничего хорошего.  
Мэри Джейн уходит, и Питер возвращается под одеяло. Ложиться спать ещё рано, хоть он и клюет носом.  
Питер смотрит на часы. Может быть, просто часок вздремнуть…

***  
Он уже не помнит, когда в последний раз видел город с уровня земли. Кажется, он не спускался вниз уже целую вечность. Бесконечные патрули перемешиваются с короткими часами отдыха, и тревога внутри нарастает с каждым днём всё больше. То, что он тусуется с другими героями, немного помогает снять напряжение, но многие из них и сами на пределе, только, в отличие от Питера, имеют силы это скрывать.  
Да с ними и самому приходится постоянно следить за собой, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь глупого. И не потерять едва завоёванное в их глазах уважение.  
Питер хочет только, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось. Все эти поиски и патрули. Чтобы злодеи были пойманы, жертвы спасены, а он сам мог бы завалиться под одеяло и проспать часов двенадцать подряд. И было бы совсем отлично, если бы Уэйд был рядом. Но нужно же было ему свалить на другой континент.  
В любом случае Питер слишком вымотан, чтобы злиться на него прямо сейчас.  
Он задирает маску до переносицы и жадно вдыхает ночной воздух. Довольно свежий на такой высоте.  
По коже вдруг пробегаются мурашки. На крыше он больше не один.  
— Соскучился по мне?  
Питер вздыхает и натягивает маску обратно.  
— Как так получается, что ты всегда находишь меня, в какой бы жопе мира я не был?  
Уэйд ржёт, подходя ближе. Шагает он практически бесшумно.  
— Не знаю насчёт жопы мира, но на твою жопу у меня настроен радар, — отвечает Уилсон, хватая парня за обтянутую спандексом задницу. — Прямо на конце моего члена. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Нет уж, оставь свой радар в штанах. И убери свои загребущие ручонки, — Питер резко разворачивается, скидывая его ладонь. Под маской не видно, как парень борется с усмешкой.  
А вот по маске Дэдпула можно прочесть весь его мыслительный процесс.  
— Белый говорит, что мы где-то проебались, — сообщает мужчина наконец. — Ты на нас злишься?  
— Злюсь? Пфф, на что? Разве на то, что нам тут реально пригодилась бы твоя помощь, а ты свалил на каникулы.  
— Каникулы? — Уэйд скрещивает руки на груди. — Это была опаснейшая и наисекретнейшая миссия. Настолько опасная и секретная, что мне пришлось убить себя, чтобы никому о ней не рассказывать!  
Но Паука его ответ явно не впечатляет.  
Уэйд вздыхает и опускает руки.  
— Я подозревал, что что-то не так. Когда он не прислал нам фотку члена в ответ. Я хотел сразу вернуться в Нью-Йорк, а вы заладили «давай поиграем в сутенеров, давай поиграем в сутенеров». Доигрались, блядь.  
Дэдпул качает головой.  
— Как я могу загладить свою вину? — спрашивает он у парня. — Хочешь, отсосу тебе прямо сейчас?  
Паркер приподнимает брови, забывая о том, что Уэйд не видит его лица.  
— Нет.  
— Совсем чуть-чуть?  
— Нет.  
— Разок лизну?  
— Нет, Уэйд.  
— Подую?..  
— Ладно, уговорил, — отвечает Питер.  
— Что, правда? — Уэйд хлопает в ладоши.  
— Нет! Мне ещё несколько кварталов нужно проверить до конца моей смены. Единственное, что ты можешь сделать, это пойти со мной и не давать мне уснуть своей тупой болтовнёй.  
— Тоже неплохо, — Дэдпул пожимает плечами.  
Питер подходит к краю крыши и ждёт, когда Уэйд приблизится к нему.  
Уилсон запрыгивает ему на закорки, обнимая за шею.  
— Я мог бы подрочить тебе пока мы летим, — шепчет мужчина Питеру в ухо.  
— Вынужден отказаться, — тот качает головой. — Патрулирование подразумевает, что я должен быть сосредоточен на поисках потенциальной угрозы. А не на выкрикивании твоего имени на все лады над улицами Нью-Йорка.  
— Блядь… — выдыхает Уэйд. — Если что, то это рукоять пистолета.  
Питер улыбается и ступает с крыши вниз, цепляясь паутиной за соседнее здание. Ну конечно. Пистолет.  
По крайней мере, не он один теперь чувствует дискомфорт в обтягивающих штанах.

***  
Питер подскакивает на кровати и не сразу понимает, что произошло. Глаза не желают открываться. Но назойливый звук, который, видимо, и являлся причиной пробуждения, повторяется.  
Парень на ощупь ищет телефон и находит его под подушкой. Свет от экрана режет глаза, и они начинают слезиться. Питер смаргивает подступающие слёзы. У него два непрочитанных сообщения, оба от Мэри Джейн. В одном говорится, что она добралась до дома без происшествий, а во втором она желает Питеру спокойной ночи.  
Паркер отвечает на сообщение, добавляя в конец какой-то дебильный смайлик. Эту плохую привычку он перенял у Уэйда. Тот, правда, в конце каждого сообщения добавлял какашку с глазами.  
Иронично, что его разбудило пожелание спокойной ночи.  
Питер зарывается носом в подушку и пытается снова заснуть. Но только бесцельно ворочается и окончательно сбивает простыни.  
Если бы ЭмДжей осталась, он бы наверняка смог поспать нормально. Без снов, в которых он сраный супергерой в сине-красном трико и всё ещё встречается с Уэйдом. И приносит этому миру хоть какую-то пользу.  
«А, не будь к себе строг, Питти. Однажды ты всё же созреешь до того, чтобы поступить в колледж, и тогда кто знает. Создашь лекарство от рака. Воскресишь Фредди Меркьюри. Устроишь зомби-апокалипсис…»  
Чёрт.  
Питер открывает глаза и садится на кровати. Голос прозвучал так живо, будто его обладатель находится в этой комнате. Чего, конечно, быть никак не может.  
Паркер качает головой. Такое с ним не в первый раз. Просто проснулся не до конца. И голова… Как же тяжело поднять голову.  
Парень встаёт с постели. Горячий душ может помочь почувствовать себя лучше.  
«А знаешь, что ещё лучше горячего душа? Подрочить под горячим душем!»  
Питер трёт виски и захлопывает за собой дверь ванной. Может, он и примет совет голоса Уэйда.

Душ помогает улучшить физическое самочувствие, а вот эмоциональное оставляет желать лучшего. Питер зачем-то проверяет телефон, но новых сообщений на нём нет. И на что он надеялся? Что Мэри Джейн вдруг передумает и решит вернуться? Что Уэйд простит его и позвонит?  
Что Тони Старк захочет завербовать его в Мстители?..  
Питер мрачно усмехается и идёт на кухню, вытирая голову полотенцем. Долго ищет початую бутылку вина.  
И начинает осознавать проблему только когда голова становится лёгкой от выпитого, а мысли в ней наоборот — тяжелыми и неповоротливыми. За этот месяц он выпил больше, чем за весь последний год. И курить он стал гораздо больше. И, что самое паршивое, выхода из этой ситуации он не ищет, даже не пытается.  
И ведь всё вроде бы не так уж и плохо. У него есть работа, хоть за неё платят не так уж и много. У него есть хобби — наука, — которое однажды должно превратиться в дело всей его жизни. Ну, когда он накопит на колледж. То есть, цель в жизни у него тоже есть. У него есть девушка. Красивая, умная, просто чудесная. Волей судьбы обратившая внимание на такого задрота, как он. Явно не из его лиги, но такие вещи порой случаются.  
И у него есть семья. Тётя, которая всегда выслушает, поймёт и поддержит.  
У него есть всё, что ему положено иметь в этом возрасте.  
И всё же, сидя на освещённой холодным электрическим светом кухне, Питер понимает, что у него нет ничего.  
Город за окном живёт собственной жизнью. Как огромный монстр, который никогда не спит. И никак не может найти желанного покоя. Питеру всегда хотелось быть его частью, быть частью чего-то. Чего угодно. Но он никогда и никуда не вписывался. Вечный аутсайдер. Сначала, в младших и средних классах из-за своего ума. Затем из-за социальной неприспособленности. Потом, после школы, ему казалось, что он сумел преодолеть свои проблемы с общением. Но, видимо, они просто отошли на задний план.  
И теперь всё, к чему он прикасается, рассыпается в прах. Его мечты и планы перестают казаться важными и значимыми. А отношения, которые он пытается выстраивать, рушатся после достижения определённой точки.  
И Питер никак не может найти причину этого ни в себе, ни в других.  
И ощущение того, что всё — а в особенности он — не на своём месте, никак его не покидает.  
Но пытаться он не перестанет. И пусть его внезапно закрутившийся роман с ЭмДжей больше напоминает попытку доказать самому себе что-то… На этот раз он сможет сделать всё правильно, если приложит больше усилий. Проявит больше внимания. Перестанет быть таким эгоистом.  
А сны… Сны рано или поздно пройдут.

Наутро Питер звонит тёте и спрашивает, можно ли к ней приехать. Они давно не общались даже по телефону, потому что всё свободное время парня теперь занято Мэри Джейн или самокопанием. И ему стыдно из-за этого. Но это одна из многих вещей, которые он может исправить. И исправит.  
Тётя Мэй встречает его радушно, правда всё-таки упрекая в том, что он так редко даёт о себе знать. Питер безропотно выслушивает её. Заслужил, чего уж там.  
Женщина ставит чайник, и они садятся за стол.  
Питер выбирает подходящие слова, чтобы завести разговор о Мэри Джейн. Но мысли путаются, и он только молчит и упорно смотрит на свои колени. С чего вдруг он так смущается — он и сам не понимает.  
— Что-то хочешь рассказать? — начинает наконец тётя.  
— Да. Я… хм. Встретил кое-кого. И думаю… надеюсь, что из этого получится что-то серьёзное.  
Тётя молчит, и Питер продолжает сбивчиво рассказывать о Мэри Джейн.  
— Так это с ней ты говорил тогда по телефону? — понимающе улыбается женщина по окончании речи.  
К этому вопросу он абсолютно не готов.  
Врать не хочется. А сказать правду значит запутать всё ещё больше. Но какой у него выбор?  
— Нет… — вздыхает Питер. Надеясь, что от него не потребуют объяснений.  
— Значит, это был Уэйд Уилсон?  
Сердце замирает, пропуская удар. Ладони мгновенно потеют. Питер вытирает их о штаны.  
— С чего ты взяла? — спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос не сорвался. Голос всё равно срывается.  
— О, прости мне моё любопытство, — тётя Мэй треплет его по руке. — Одна моя подруга видела вас вместе. У Уэйда довольно специфичная внешность, его ни с кем не перепутаешь. Я не стала упоминать это при тебе, чтобы не смущать лишний раз… Ты обещал рассказать, когда будешь готов.  
— Всё в порядке, — Питер делает вдох и старается взять себя в руки. — Да, я разговаривал с Уэйдом. Просто ничего не сложилось. А потом я встретил Мэри Джейн.  
В тот же самый день, когда разругался с Уилсоном, ну что за совпадение.  
«Если бы ты выпил ещё больше в тот вечер, то встретил бы не только Мэри Джейн, но и зелёную фею, единорога и Авраама Линкольна в костюмчике лепрекона».  
Чёрт. Стоило напомнить ему о Уилсоне!  
Заткнись, думает Питер, просто заткнись, пожалуйста.  
«Заставь меня», — отвечает Уэйд.  
— Питер, — в голосе тёти звучит упрёк. — Ты меня слушаешь?  
— Прости, задумался, — парень качает головой. Ещё сильнее сутулится на стуле.  
— Я предложила пригласить Мэри Джейн сегодня вечером сюда на ужин. Если ты и впрямь настроен серьёзно насчёт этой девушки.  
— Сегодня она занята, — вздыхает Питер, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Может, завтра?  
Тётя не успевает ответить, её прерывает телефонный звонок.  
Питер хмурится, глядя на экран. Номер ему не знаком. Может быть, его всё-таки берут в Мстители?  
— Можешь ответить, — кивает тётя Мэй.  
Питер выходит в коридор.  
— Да?  
— Питер! — доносится из трубки. — Это я, Элли!  
— Привет, — парень напрягается, потому что в трубке слышатся всхлипы. — Всё в порядке?  
— Нет. Папа в больнице. В него стреляли, потом его забрали в госпиталь, чтобы прооперировать, а потом… я не знаю, мне больше оттуда не звонили!  
Элли борется с собой, чтобы не расплакаться.  
— Ты можешь съездить со мной туда, пожалуйста? Я боюсь, что не доберусь одна.  
— Конечно, — Питер нервно трёт шею. — Назови адрес, я скоро приеду.

Когда Паркер подходит к нужному дому, Элли уже ждёт его на крыльце. Она сбегает вниз по ступеням и кидается к Питеру. Хватает его за руку.  
— Ты приехал, — вырывается у неё вздох облегчения.  
— Конечно, — говорит Питер, сжимая ладонь Элли. — Идём.  
В метро девочка съеживается на сидении, обнимая свой рюкзак.  
Питер сидит рядом, сложив руки на коленях и кусая губу. Наконец решается спросить.  
— Ты знаешь, что случилось?  
Элли не смотрит на него и поначалу никак не реагирует на вопрос. Затем её плечи вздрагивают.  
— С ним связались его бывшие начальники и предложили какую-то миссию. Тут, в Нью-Йорке, иначе он бы не согласился. И, по его словам, там не было ничего сложного. Ему всегда всё легко и просто.  
Её ладони сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Задание затянулось, но он постоянно со мной связывался и сообщал, что всё в порядке. А несколько часов назад мне позвонили из больницы и сказали, что в него стреляли. Я… Я не знала, кому ещё позвонить... Твой номер я давно переписала из папиного телефона на всякий случай. И позвонила тебе.  
— И правильно сделала, — говорит Питер, обнимая Элли за плечи. Та на несколько мгновений перестаёт дрожать. — Всё будет хорошо, не переживай.  
Но девочка его будто бы и не слышит.  
— За мной сейчас присматривает слепая Эл, — продолжает она. — Давняя папина подруга. Я иногда остаюсь с ней, когда ему приходится надолго отлучаться. Но она редко перемещается по городу.  
Элли продолжает говорить. Рассказывает про то, как они живут, пока Уэйда нет дома. И плечи её прекращают подрагивать.  
Когда она резко замолкает, Питер склоняется и целует её в макушку. И вновь обещает, что всё будет хорошо. Что ещё он может сказать?  
Он и сам напуган и сдерживает дрожь из последних сил.  
И Элли это понимает. Сильнее прижимается к нему.  
Они оба уже проходили через это. Получали звонки из больницы, сообщающие плохие новости.  
С Питером такое случалось не один раз.  
И он просто надеется, что им с Элли не придётся проходить через это снова. По щеке всё же скатывается слеза, и Питер позволяет ей упасть за ворот рубашки.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает парень и Элли, и себе самому.

В больнице им говорят подождать. Операция ещё идёт, и проходящие мимо них медсёстры только качают головой в ответ на все вопросы.  
Элли ёрзает на неудобном стуле, время от времени яростно стирая подступающие к глазам слёзы. Питер пытается завести разговор, но они оба слишком вымотаны для этого.  
Стрелки часов прилипают к циферблату. Время останавливается. Люди вокруг движутся так медленно, что это даже не заметно. Питер чувствует, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Всё, чего сейчас хочется, это заползти в угол и напиться до беспамятства. Пока это ожидание не кончится. Пока время вновь не начнёт свой ход.  
Он думает пойти покурить, но не хочет оставлять Элли одну. Она держится из последних сил.  
Наконец к ним подходит доктор и с вымученной усталой улыбкой сообщает, что всё в порядке. Угрозы для жизни нет. Пациент переведён в палату и теперь должен отойти от наркоза.  
Питер облегчённо вздыхает и трёт переносицу. Напряжение и тревога, между тем, никуда не деваются. Он всё ещё чувствует себя паршиво.  
Парень поднимает взгляд на Элли.   
Не он один.  
— Он проснётся не скоро. Хочешь прогуляться? Может, перекусить? — спрашивает Питер.  
Девочка качает головой.   
Питер кивает. Ему и самому едва ли кусок полезет в горло.  
— Можно прогуляться, — говорит наконец она. — Только давай не будем уходить слишком далеко.  
На улице Питер нервно затягивается и даже не замечает, как выкуривает всю сигарету. Только руки начинают дрожать больше обычного. Элли берёт его ладонь в свою и слегка сжимает. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.  
Питер думает о том, что было бы, окажись всё не в порядке.  
«Пф, да я живучий как таракан! — уверяет Уэйд в его голове. — Что мне будет от пары пуль? Если, конечно, они не с дихлофосом».  
Паркер встряхивает головой. Это всё нервы, недосып и собственные заёбы довели его до такого состояния.  
Трель телефона выводит его из оцепенения.  
На экране высвечивается «ЭмДжей».  
— Да? — Питер прикладывает трубку к уху.  
— Привет! Я звоню сказать, что я уже дома, так что если ты свободен, то приезжай.  
— Я сейчас не могу, — Питер устало вздыхает. — Мой друг попал в больницу. Я пока буду здесь с его дочерью.  
— Какой ужас! Что случилось? — Мэри Джейн звучит обеспокоенно.  
Питер косится на Элли, которая смотрит куда-то в сторону. Девочка отпускает его руку.  
— Я потом расскажу, хорошо? — говорит он. — Я позвоню тебе вечером.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается девушка. — Не пропадай. Целую.  
— Целую, — автоматически повторяет он. — Пока.  
Сбрасывает вызов и прячет телефон в карман. Достаёт ещё одну сигарету из пачки.  
— Так у тебя теперь есть девушка, — безразлично замечает Элли.  
— Угу, — мычит Питер в ответ, поджигая сигарету.  
И почему-то чувствует себя виноватым.  
— Давай возвращаться. Вдруг он уже очнулся.  
Но им приходится ждать ещё полтора часа, прежде чем их впускают в палату.  
— Он может вести себя странно, — предупреждает медсестра. — Мистер Уилсон ещё не совсем отошёл от наркоза.  
Уэйд лежит на своей кровати и смотрит в потолок не моргая. Он дышит, и приборы, следящие за его состоянием, размеренно пищат.  
— Пап?.. — неуверенно зовёт Элли. Непонятно, чего она вдруг испугалась, но она не подходит ближе и стоит в дверях рядом с Питером.  
Уилсон медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит на дочь.  
—  **Малявка пришла,**  — бесцветно констатирует Уэйд. —  **Хэй, Элли, как дела?**  
Выражение лица у него при этом не меняется.  
—  _Ты посмотри на неё!_ — продолжает Уилсон чуть более эмоционально. —  _Как думаешь, как у неё дела? Она наверняка думала, что нам кранты._  
Элли перебарывает свой страх и подходит ближе. Залезает на кровать и прижимается к груди отца.  
— Пап! — всхлипывает она.  
—  **Она что, плачет?** — спрашивает Уэйд, а затем отвечает сам себе. — _Чего тормозишь, дурак! Обними её!_  
Элли выпрямляется и отодвигается от него.  
— Папа, что с тобой?  
—  **Да ступил твой батя и подставил нас всех под пули, вот что с ним!** — рычит Уэйд.  
Элли слетает с кровати и прячется за Питера.  
—  _Ты её напугал!_ — причитает мужчина. —  _Подожди, она что, нас слышит?_  
— Да, слышит, — отвечает за неё Питер.  
Уэйд поворачивает к нему голову.  
—  _Питти! Наш малыш!_ — радость в его голосе какая-то фальшивая и угрожающая. Питеру становится не по себе.  
Это последствия наркоза. Всего лишь последствия наркоза.  
—  **Он больше не наш, забыл? Он считает этого придурка психом.**  
—  _Но он и есть псих. И придурок, как ты правильно заметил._  
Питер сглатывает застрявший в горле ком и поворачивается к Элли.  
— Подождёшь в коридоре пару минут? Я хочу кое-что обсудить с твоим отцом.  
Элли колеблется несколько секунд, а затем кивает.  
—  **Думаешь, он намекает на секс?**  
—  _Думаю, у нас всё равно не встанет из-за анестезии._  
—  **Так вот почему говорят, что наркотики — это плохо.**  
—  _Ага, а ещё от них зубы выпадают._  
Когда девочка уходит, Питер шагает ближе к постели Уилсона.  
— Вы, видимо, Белый и Жёлтый, — говорит парень. — Я хочу поговорить с Уэйдом.  
—  **Прости, малыш, он ловит наркотические сны. Мы за него.**  
—  _Да, можешь поговорить с нами. У нас есть доступ ко всем его мыслям и воспоминаниям. Хочешь, расскажу, что он видит во сне? Ты там тоже есть._  
— Нет, не хочу, — Питер складывает руки на груди. — Лучше разбудите его. Я не хочу разговаривать с вами.  
— _Нахал._  
—  **А мы его ещё любили…**  
—  _Дрочили на него._  
—  **И ему.**  
Питер краснеет от стыда и злости.  
Ему всё это не нравится. И мёртвый взгляд Уэйда пугает его. Как и разговор со странными голосами из головы Уилсона.  
— Хватит. Просто разбудите Уэйда.  
—  **Ханжа.**  
Уилсон вздыхает, и вдруг глаза у него закатываются. Приборы пищат, возвещая об ускорившемся сердцебиении. Затем мужчина моргает несколько раз, и пульс приходит в норму.  
Его лицо приобретает расслабленное выражение. И наконец взгляд Уэйда фокусируется на Питере.  
— Ого, я что, умер? — спрашивает Уэйд, зевая. — А где вино, жратва и семьдесят две девственницы? Я что, зря приносил кровавые жертвы Одину?  
— Уэйд, — Питер облегченно выдыхает. Обхватывает себя руками.  
— Привет, — мужчина улыбается. — Что ты тут делаешь? Что я тут делаю? Что вообще происходит?  
Он оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Я в больнице, — заключает он, затем осматривает перевязанную руку. — Кажется, во мне пара новых дырок. Значит, всё прошло не так гладко, как я ожидал. Хэй, — он поднимает взгляд на парня. — А чего у тебя глаза на мокром месте? Расстроился, что я всё-таки проснулся?  
Питер качает головой и стирает влагу с щёк.  
— Я позову Элли, — говорит он, игнорируя вопрос. — Ты её здорово напугал. Вернее, твои голоса.  
— Что? Она тоже их слышит? — Уэйд хмурится.  
— Пока ты был в отключке, они говорили за тебя.  
— Блядь… — Уэйд закатывает глаза и откидывается на подушку. — Могу представить, что они могли наговорить.  
Питер открывает дверь и жестом подзывает Элли.  
Девочка останавливается в дверях палаты и смотрит на отца.  
— Всё в порядке, — говорит Питер. — Он больше не будет вести себя странно. Не более, чем обычно.  
Элли кивает ему. И подходит к кровати.  
— Я подожду в коридоре, — говорит Питер, но его никто не слышит. Отец и дочь крепко сжимают друг друга в объятиях.

— Ты знаешь, он не псих, — говорит Элли, когда они едут обратно в метро.  
Питер рассеянно гладит её по плечу, прижимая к себе.  
— Он странный, да. Но не псих.  
— Такое раньше случалось? — спрашивает парень. — Его голоса перехватывали контроль?  
— Никогда, — говорит Элли. — Я поэтому так растерялась. Я знала, что они там, но никогда их не слышала. Наверное, это из-за наркоза. И такого больше не повторится. Папа теперь чувствует себя виноватым. Он просил передать тебе свои извинения. И поблагодарить за всё.  
— Пусть сам скажет и то, и другое, — Питер прикусывает губу. — Если хочешь, мы съездим к нему завтра утром.  
— Хочу, — Элли обнимает его за талию. — Спасибо тебе, Питер. Правда, спасибо.


	8. Marrоn

Утро для Питера делится обычно на несколько видов: «желание умереть сильнее, чем желание выпить кофе», «желание выпить кофе сильнее, чем желание умереть» и «не ахти, но сойдёт». И очень редко у парня выдаётся действительно приятное утро. Когда не нужно куда-то вставать, о чём-то заботиться, решать скопившиеся проблемы. Когда просто открываешь глаза и можешь снова их закрыть, наслаждаясь медленным неторопливым пробуждением.  
Если только кто-нибудь не решит это пробуждение ускорить.  
— Хэй, малыш, ты проснулся? — шепчет Уэйд сбоку.  
Питер мычит что-то в ответ и переворачивается на живот, подгребая под себя подушку и утыкаясь в неё лицом.  
— Это значит «нет»? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— Угу.  
— «Угу», значит «нет» или «угу, я проснулся»? Поясни, — просит Уилсон.  
— Дай поспать, — ворчит Питер.  
— Ты мне своим храпом поспать не дал.  
Паркеру требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать сказанное. Затем он поднимает голову на подушке и, зло сощурившись, смотрит на Уэйда.  
— Что ты сказал?..  
Мужчина испуганно поднимает руки в воздух.  
— Я? Что-то сказал? Наверное послышалось спросонья!  
— Неет, — тянет Питер. — Ты сказал, что я храплю.  
— Ах, это. Давно пытаюсь тебе сказать. К нам по ночам приходят соседи и грозятся вызвать полицию, если…  
— Я не храплю! — перебивает его Питер. — Это ты храпишь, когда засыпаешь на спине! И так громко, что мне приходится спихивать тебя с кровати!  
— Так вот почему я порой просыпаюсь на полу. Ты просыпаешься от своего храпа, думаешь, что это я, и бессердечно избавляешься от меня.  
— Всё, ты нарвался, — говорит Питер, упираясь в Уэйда ногами, и пытается столкнуть его на пол.  
Но мужчина успевает схватить его за щиколотку и начинает щекотать стопу.  
Питер дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, сильно брыкается, но Уэйд не ослабляет хватку. Если уж он вцепится, то держит до конца. Как клещ.  
Уилсон тем временем сдвигается от края кровати и наваливается на скорчившегося от смеха парня.  
— И кто тут нарвался? — спрашивает Уэйд. Проникает пальцами под майку Питера и щекочет беззащитные бока.  
— Уэйд! Бля, отпусти меня… — выдыхает тот, пытаясь извернуться. Уэйд придавливает его к матрасу и принимается щекотать ещё яростнее.  
— Я сейчас умру! — стонет Питер, выгибаясь в спине. — У-уилсон, твою мать…  
— Ого! — восклицает тот. — У тебя сейчас лицо как при оргазме. Тебе это нравится, маленький говнюк!  
— Нет, не нравится!  
У Питера заканчивается воздух, и говорить целостными предложениями у него не получается.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — хрипит парень.  
Уэйд вдруг резко останавливается.  
— Что-о-о? — он округляет глаза. — А ну быстро взял свои слова назад!  
Питер переводит дыхание и наконец приподнимает веки, встречаясь с нарочито обиженным взглядом.  
— Ты меня чуть не убил, — говорит Питер.  
— Ага. И убью, если не скажешь, что любишь меня! Придумал тоже.  
— Твой член упирается мне в бедро.  
— Тему не меняй.  
Питер вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Что-то неразборчиво бормочет.  
Уэйд склоняется и кусает его за плечо. Больно кусает!  
— Громче! — командует он.  
— Я тебя не ненавижу, — повторяет Питер.  
— Так-то лучше, — улыбается Уэйд. Потирается пахом о его бедро. — Как насчёт утреннего секса?  
— Только целоваться не лезь, — вздыхает Питер. — Ты ради этого меня разбудил? Не мог начать без меня?  
— Я один раз пытался засунуть тебе палец в задницу пока ты спишь, — отвечает мужчина, сползая ниже. — Так ты мне ногой по ебалу двинул.  
Уэйд спускает его пижамные штаны и обхватывает губами головку члена.  
Питер смеётся, закрывая глаза ладонью. И думает о том, что помимо «действительно приятного» утра ему стоит внести в свой список «просто охуенное». Такое, как это.

Ощущения чужого рта вокруг его члена немного странные. Но Питер списывает это на то, что всё же не до конца проснулся. Он приподнимает веки и смотрит в потолок. Затем опускает подборок на грудь и хмурится. Перед глазами расплывается яркое оранжевое пятно. Питер щурится, стараясь разглядеть отчётливее.  
— Мэри Джейн? — спрашивает он тихо.  
И вовремя сдерживается, чтобы не ляпнуть «Где Уэйд?».  
Девушка поднимает взгляд и выпускает член парня изо рта.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбается она, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.  
— Ут-тро… — выговаривает он, снова откидываясь на подушку. Мышцы напрягаются и член начинает обмякать.  
— Эй, ты чего? — спрашивает ЭмДжей и начинает помогать себе рукой. — Расслабься.  
Легко блядь сказать.  
Питер глубоко вздыхает. Дёргается, когда ЭмДжей сжимает его яйца. А потом её пальцы соскальзывают и нащупывают отверстие.  
Питер стискивает зубы, но молчит. Вцепляется одной рукой себе в волосы.  
Мэри Джейн разминает его вход, а затем проталкивает внутрь одну фалангу. Пальцы у неё тонкие, поэтому ощущения не такие болезненные, как если бы это были его собственные пальцы или пальцы Уэйда.  
Жар зарождается в груди, и к щекам приливает кровь. Питер отворачивается, глядя куда-то в сторону. Лишь бы не встречаться глазами с ЭмДжей.  
— Вот так? — спрашивает она. — Нравится?  
Питер ничего не отвечает, только закрывает глаза и закусывает губу. Его лицо пылает. И в утреннем свете это наверняка отчётливо заметно.  
ЭмДжей дрочит ему одной рукой, а палец второй медленно погружается внутрь. И это работает, чёрт возьми. У него снова стоит.  
Плечи дёргаются, когда девушка задевает простату.  
— Как думаешь, сможешь принять ещё?  
От её голоса и от смысла вопроса по коже пробегают мурашки. Питер распахивает глаза и вдыхает полной грудью.  
— Д-да. Смогу.  
— Хороший мальчик, — говорит она.  
Ладонь исчезает с его члена, и ЭмДжей меняет руки. Теперь её пальцы скользкие от вязкой слюны. Недостаточно вязкой, чтобы не было боли.  
Но всё тело Питера и без того горит от стыда и болезненного возбуждения. Он может вытерпеть. Он может принять.  
Мэри Джейн трахает его двумя пальцами, а потом без предупреждения вставляет третий.  
Питер стонет, закусывает ребро ладони.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит ему девушка.  
Паркер игнорирует её, пытаясь сосредоточиться на движениях. На ощущениях.  
— Ты не должен этого стыдиться, — продолжает уговаривать она, по-своему поняв его отказ.  
Питер молчит. Ему и впрямь стыдно. Но не из-за того, что пальцы ЭмДжей в его заднице, а из-за того, что всё это время он представляет на её месте другого человека. И лишь из-за этого он так возбужден, несмотря на боль.  
Так возбужден, что почти не остаётся сил сдерживаться. Питер приближается к пику. Он выгибается в спине. И почти начинает просить.  
Но ЭмДжей вдруг пережимает его член у основания, не давая кончить.  
Питер распахивает глаза и наконец поворачивается к ней.  
— Что? — ухмыляется девушка и тянется за своей сумочкой, вытаскивая оттуда резинку. — Думал, всё веселье достанется тебе?

Питер набирает Элли, одной рукой пытаясь запихнуть фильтр в кофеварку. Психует, когда не получается, и зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом.  
ЭмДжей сидит за столом и читает что-то со своего планшета, безучастная к его страданиям.  
— Проснулась? — спрашивает Питер вместо приветствия, когда девочка снимает трубку.  
— Да, доброе утро, Питер. Я уже готова, так что…  
Сам он ещё в трусах посреди кухни, и кофе ещё не готов, а ещё хочется курить, но Мэри Джейн сидит тут, и… Не то, чтобы он скрывал…  
— Я буду где-то через час. Не торчи на крыльце, замерзнешь. К вам обоим я ездить не буду.  
— Будешь, — смеется Элли.  
— Ладно, буду, но всё равно не торчи на крыльце. Я позвоню, когда буду подходить.  
— Так точно, командир, — говорит Элли и сбрасывает вызов.  
Питер усмехается, откладывая телефон.  
— Так этот друг… — подает голос ЭмДжей, не поднимая головы от планшета.  
— Уэйд, я тебе вчера рассказывал.  
— Давно вы общаетесь?  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Знакомы уже давно. Общаться начали сравнительно недавно.  
— Оу…  
Вежливый интерес вроде бы угасает. И хорошо. Питер не уверен, что сможет наврать сегодня что-нибудь складное. Или вспомнить, что наврал вчера.  
Парень наливает им обоим кофе и садится за стол.  
— Точно не будешь завтракать? — спрашивает он. — Можем сходить куда-нибудь.  
— Нет, я не хочу есть, — говорит девушка. — К тому же, ты, видимо, торопишься.  
Питер чуть сползает со стула и делает первый глоток.  
Значит, тема не забыта.  
— Ты помнишь, что сегодня мы идём на ужин к твоей тёте? — девушка наконец отрывается от планшета и встречается взглядом с Питером. Улыбается, глядя на его заспанную растрёпанную физиономию. — И у тебя перо застряло в волосах.  
— Помню, помню, — зевает парень.  
Запускает пятерню в волосы и пытается найти перо.  
— Тётя Мэй позвонит ещё примерно три раза, чтобы убедиться, что я не забыл.  
Перо он так и не находит. ЭмДжей тянется через стол, отводит его руку в сторону и сама быстро приводит его волосы в порядок, даже умудряясь пригладить и расчесать их пальцами.  
— Держи.  
Питер берёт из её рук не то, чтобы перо, скорее пёрышко. Мягкое и невесомое между его пальцами. Мелькает мысль перехватить руку Мэри Джейн и пощекотать им чувствительную кожу запястья. И парень уже тянется, чтобы осуществить задуманное, но вдруг замирает. Слишком живо вспоминая свой сегодняшний сон. И разочарование, на мгновение настигшее его, когда он открыл глаза.  
Питер сминает пёрышко в ладони и встаёт из-за стола.  
— Пойду одеваться. Я позвоню тебе, когда освобожусь.  
***  
Уэйд держится с ним холодно и отстранённо. Со стороны, конечно, так не кажется. Он так же шутит, называет его Питти и интересуется, как у него дела.  
Но парень неплохо успел изучить Уилсона. С теми, кто ему близок, он общается по-другому. Иначе шутит, даёт другие прозвища, смотрит совсем не так. Будто Питер — старый приятель, зашедший в гости. Приятель, с которым ничего не связывает кроме одного или двух ярких воспоминаний.  
Возможно, так оно теперь и есть.  
Элли тоже чувствует поменявшуюся обстановку и изо всех сил пытается её сгладить, поддразнивая то отца, то Питера, но она мало что на самом деле может сделать.  
И наконец Паркер, устав вымучивать улыбку, выходит в коридор. И все трое на мгновение вздыхают с облегчением.  
Окно в палату Уэйда завешено жалюзи, но они открыты, и Питер украдкой наблюдает за Уилсонами.  
Палата у мужчины одноместная.  
«Хоть что-то хорошее в том, чтобы быть подстилкой государства!» — радостно комментирует голос Уилсона у него в голове.  
Питер уже привычно цыкает на него и обхватывает себя руками.  
На него накатывает сонливость, но парень пытается с ней бороться. Сон в последнее время не его лучший друг.  
Питер вздыхает, поднимается с уже насиженного места и идёт к автомату за кофе. А когда возвращается, возле окна в палату Уэйда стоит незнакомая женщина.  
Парень хмурится, приближаясь к ней. Останавливается рядом и прослеживает за её взглядом.  
Элли, забрав у отца подушку, теперь пытается взбить её, но задача ей явно не по силам. Уэйд ржёт и не вмешивается, наблюдая, как от подушки во все стороны летят перья. Одно приземляется ему на нос и он громко чихает. Теперь наступает очередь девочки смеяться.  
— Чудесная картина, — говорит женщина Питеру.  
Тот внутренне напрягается. Почему-то она ему не нравится. Слишком строго одета. Слишком строго выглядит. Как какая-нибудь учительница из его средней школы, которая ненавидела его лишь за один факт его существования.  
— Угу, — мычит Питер, как делает всегда, когда хочет спать, растерян или сильно чем-то расстроен. Сегодня ему выпадает комбо из всех трёх причин.  
— Вы знакомы с мистером Уилсоном? — не отстаёт от него училка.  
— Он мой друг, — выдаёт Питер не подумав, но отступать уже поздно. — А что?  
— Ох, как невежливо с моей стороны! Позвольте представиться, — женщина протягивает ему руку. — Диана Дженкинс, я представитель органов социальной опеки.  
Питер хмурится, сжимая смуглую ладонь. Называет своё имя.  
— Мистер Уилсон какое-то время отсутствовал дома до поступления в больницу. Вам что-то об этом известно?  
— Насколько я знаю, он отсутствовал из-за работы, — отвечает Питер, осторожно подбирая слова. — Почему бы вам не спросить его самого?  
— О, я обязательно поговорю с мистером Уилсоном, как только ему станет лучше. Наша с вами беседа носит неофициальный характер. Вы, конечно, имеете полное право не отвечать на мои вопросы.  
Питер немного расслабляется. Отпивает дрянной кофе из автомата.  
— Я правда не в курсе того, где он был. Мы на какое-то время потеряли связь.  
— А его дочь в это время?..  
— За ней присматривали, это я точно знаю. За подробностями, боюсь, вам опять придётся обратиться к самому Уэйду.  
Дженкинс отворачивается от него и вновь смотрит в окно.  
— Уэйд Уилсон… Своеобразный человек. Доктора говорят, он отказывается разговаривать о своём психологическом состоянии и отказывается проходить тесты. Многим пациентам после таких травм требуется психологическая помощь.  
Так вот к чему весь этот разговор.  
— Я думаю, что он сам в праве решать нужна ли ему помощь, — отрезает Питер.  
— Конечно, пока его решения касаются лишь его самого. Но кто подумает об интересах его дочери? Он упоминал при вас о голосах? Персонал заметил, что мистер Уилсон порой разговаривает с невидимыми собеседниками.  
— Ему скучно. Включите ему телевизор, и он начнёт разговаривать с Тайрой Бэнкс. Или с котом из рекламы корма. Это ещё ни о чём не говорит.  
Питер делает глубокий вдох. Некоторое время назад он сам высказал предположение, что Уэйд может быть опасен для Элли. Но с тех пор многое изменилось… Слишком многое.  
— Я не знаю, кто натравил вас на Уэйда. Думаю, даже знать не хочу. Но вы просто посмотрите на них.  
Питер кивает в сторону отца и дочери, которые за весь их изнурительный разговор успели три раза придумать новую игру.  
— Разве в интересах Элли будет лишиться любящего отца — пусть и отличающегося от остальных — и попасть в систему? Разве это будет в интересах Уэйда? В чьих вообще интересах будет разлучить их?  
Он качает головой. Бумажный стакан с кофе уже не может согреть его ледяные дрожащие пальцы.  
— Они оба потеряли уже слишком многое. И если вас и впрямь волнует судьба девочки, просто оставьте её в покое.  
— Я делаю свою работу, мистер Паркер, — вздыхает женщина. — Мне нужно будет поговорить с девочкой и с её отцом.  
Пальцы свободной руки сжимаются в кулак.  
— Но я думаю, что услышу подтверждение вашим словам.  
Дженкинс поворачивается к нему. Питер смотрит на неё удивлённо и недоверчиво.  
— И для отчёта потребуется обязательная проверка. Конечно же, когда мистер Уилсон вернётся домой. Скажем, семнадцатого числа в первой половине дня.  
Питер всё ещё не может вымолвить ни слова.  
— Спасибо за продуктивный разговор, мистер Паркер, — женщина устало улыбается ему и вновь протягивает руку. — Передавайте вашему другу пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.  
Питер мямлит в ответ что-то среднее между «спасибо» и «конечно». А затем, когда Дженкинс скрывается из поля зрения и он немного приходит в себя, заходит в палату.  
Уэйд сразу замечает его и понимает, что что-то не так.  
— Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, — шепчет Питер.  
Уэйд выуживает из-под матраса купюру и протягивает её Элли.  
— Эй, малышка, не добежишь до кафетерия? Мне чего-то жуть как захотелось сладкого. А если сам пойду, боюсь катетер выпадет.  
Девочка сразу, как и отец, по лицу Питера определяет, что дело серьёзное. И даже не отпускает шутки про катетер, забирая деньги и исчезая из палаты в мгновение ока.  
— Итак?..  
Питер переступает с ноги на ногу, сжимая в руке уже остывший кофе.  
— Сюда сейчас приходила женщина из соц опеки.  
Лицо Уилсона мгновенно вытягивается. Ноздри раздуваются.  
— Она спрашивала, где ты был до того, как попал в больницу. И кто присматривал за Элли. И…  
Голос срывается. Питер глубоко вздыхает.  
— Что ты ей сказал? — спрашивает Уэйд, не давая ему продолжить. Губы мужчины плотно смыкаются, из-за чего кажутся совсем тонкими. Чёрт, Питер и не замечал этого раньше.  
— Я сказал, что не знаю. Сказал, что она может спросить об этом тебя лично.  
Парень наконец берёт себя в руки. Отводит взгляд от Уэйда. Уилсон заставляет его нервничать.  
— Ещё она упомянула, что ты послал всех психологов. И сказала, что после выздоровления к тебе придёт проверка.  
— Блядь! — Уэйд шипит, откидываясь на подушку. — Господи, блядь, этого мне ещё не хватало!  
Питер пытается объяснить ему, чем закончился разговор, но Уэйд, кажется, больше не в состоянии слушать.  
— Вы два мудилы можете заткнуться хотя бы сейчас?! — рявкает он.  
Питер от неожиданности вздрагивает, едва не проливая свой кофе.  
_«Мы-то тут причём. Это не у нас в голове живут таблички»._  
**«Как думаешь, Питти рассказал ей о нас? Может, поэтому она решила схватить нас за яйца?»**  
_«Он не мог! Он не мог?..»_  
— Питер, — Уэйд понижает голос насколько это возможно. И пытается справиться с приступом. — Ты можешь вспомнить всё, что ей говорил? Максимально подробно.  
— Конечно, я… — он сбивается на мгновение. — Я ничего ей не сказал по поводу… Ну… Ты знаешь. Я сказал только, что не стоит разлучать вас с дочерью. Что это не пойдёт на пользу никому из вас.  
**«Потому что ты сраный псиииих! П-С-И-Х. И без Элли окончательно слетишь с катушек».**  
_«Быстро он это понял. Всё-таки он у нас всегда был сообразительным»._  
**«Ага. Недостаточно сообразительным, чтобы держать язык за зубами, как оказалось!»**  
_«Все кругом критики…»_  
— Ты злишься? — осторожно спрашивает Питер. — Уэйд, я…  
— Да, я блядь злюсь! — ладони Уэйда сжимаются в кулаки. — Какая-то чокнутая пизда собирается отобрать у меня дочь, и чёрт знает как она поняла и переврала твои слова. Как думаешь, злюсь ли я?  
— Уэйд, ты меня не дослушал! — перебивает Питер. — Она… Она согласилась со мной!  
— В том, что я опасный псих? Да с этим все, кто хоть раз меня видел, согласны!  
— Прекрати истерику, — цедит парень, тоже разозлившись. — И выслушай меня наконец.  
Уэйд смотрит на него зло и загнанно. Но всё же замолкает.  
— Проверка нужна для отчёта, это простая формальность. К тому же, она назвала точную дату и время — обычно они так не делают и приходят спонтанно. Никто не заберёт у тебя Элли, Уэйд. Всё будет хорошо.  
Мужчина заметно сникает. Он опускает голову, больше не глядя на Питера.  
— Это она тебе так сказала. А явится на две недели раньше, когда меня, может, даже дома не будет. И даже если я пройду _эту_ проверку, где гарантия, что они не пошлют ещё одну через какое-то время?  
**«Теперь он будет себя жалеть. Хрррр… Разбудите меня, когда мы опять вернёмся к бухлу и снам про жопу Питти».**  
Питер через окно видит, как Элли топчется в коридоре.  
Уэйд поворачивается в ту же сторону.  
— Увези её домой, пожалуйста, — говорит мужчина. — Я… Мне надо подумать. И я боюсь опять разозлиться и сорваться на неё.  
Питер закусывает губу. Он не хочет оставлять Уэйда в одиночестве, но тот тоже прав. Если он сорвётся — пусть даже не на Элли, а просто при ней, — это добавит множество проблем к тем, что уже имеются.  
— Хорошо, — говорит наконец Питер. — Прощайтесь. Я подожду в коридоре.  
В дверях он останавливается и оглядывается через плечо.  
— Уэйд, всё правда будет в порядке. Ты хороший отец. Никто её не отнимет.  
Ответа он не дожидается.  
***  
Телефон звонит в самый неподходящий момент. Питер несёт пакеты из супермаркета разве что не в зубах. Перед выходом позвонила тётя и попросила по дороге зайти в магазин.  
Питер всё пытается вспомнить, звучала ли просьба скупить половину супермаркета. И понять, как вышло так, что они с ЭмДжей всё же тащат всё это на себе.  
У девушки только один пакет, поэтому Питер останавливается и просит достать телефон из кармана.  
Мэри Джейн запускает руку во внутренний карман его куртки и вытаскивает оттуда мобильный и непочатую пачку сигарет. Так вот куда он её дел!  
Её лицо меняет выражение на мгновение. Она убирает сигареты обратно и принимает вызов, прикладывая трубку к уху Питера.  
— Вы уже идёте? — спрашивает тётя. — Мне ставить пирог в духовку?  
— Да, мы скоро будем, — отвечает парень. — Вышли из магазина.  
После того, как тётя сбрасывает вызов, ЭмДжей возвращает телефон обратно в карман.  
— Так ты куришь, — ровно говорит она.  
— Иногда, — говорит Питер. — Не особо часто.  
«Да ты когда ужратый можешь пол-пачки за один присест скурить! А тебе напомнить как часто ты ужираешься?»  
— Фу, — морщится девушка.  
— Да что «фу»? — заводится Питер. — Ты бы и не знала, если бы не нашла пачку. От меня не пахнет, и я никогда не курю перед встречей с тобой!  
— В том и дело. Что я бы и не знала. Какие ещё занимательные факты о тебе всплывут позже?  
— На самом деле я тайский трансвестит-нелегал, тайно приплыл в Америку в грузовом отсеке корабля с поддельными телефонами, наполненными героином, и встречаюсь с тобой только чтобы получить грин-карту, — огрызается он.  
Девушка игнорирует выпад и остаток пути проходит в гробовом молчании.  
Почти у самого тётиного дома чувство вины давит уже ощутимо.  
— Слушай, извини, — вздыхает он наконец. — Я не должен был на тебе срываться. Это было очень грубо с моей стороны.  
ЭмДжей окидывает его нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Завязывай с этим, — говорит она наконец.  
— С чем?  
— С курением. И с грубостью. Ты порой вообще не думаешь, что говоришь. Я-то могу пережить, а других людей ты можешь сильно обидеть.  
Питер проглатывает эти слова и ничего не говорит в ответ. И готовиться натянуть улыбку на лицо, когда встретится с тётей.  
Впрочем, у него никогда не получалось толком что-то от неё скрыть.

Питер смотрит на смеющуюся ЭмДжей. Тётя рассказывает ей особо уморительную историю из детства Питера.  
Смех у девушки красивый и мелодичный, и немного успокаивает его.  
Парень вздыхает и делает ещё один глоток остывшего чая. И едва не выливает чай на себя, когда телефон звенит, оповещая о сообщении.  
Питер достает мобильник из кармана. Смотрит на всего одно слово, пришедшее от обычно такого многословного Уэйда.  
Улыбается уголками губ и прячет телефон обратно.  
«Спасибо», — написал ему Уилсон.  
Значит, успокоился. Значит, он в порядке.  
Когда парень поднимает голову, то ловит на себе два внимательных взгляда.  
— Это Уэйд, — объясняет он, надеясь, что никто не станет развивать тему.  
Но губы тёти складываются в букву О.  
— Ты был у него сегодня? Как у него дела?  
ЭмДжей натянуто улыбается.  
***  
Питер считает до пяти, но дурацкая идея из его головы никуда не девается.  
«Да чё ты ломаешься, — подтрунивает над ним Уэйд. — Мне скучно, и я всё ещё нервничаю из-за всей этой фигни. Звони. Пошутим с тобой про шлюх и наркотики».  
Парень выдыхает и всё же набирает номер. Слушает гудки на том конце.  
Наконец в трубке слышится голос Уэйда.  
— Хэй, — Паркер не может сдержать улыбки, хоть собеседник его и не видит. — Ты как?  
— Только что приходила горячая медсестричка, чтобы вколоть мне лекарство. Реально горячая, Питти! Ты бы видел! Сиськи так прикольно подпрыгивали, когда она шла. Я всё время ждал, что сейчас из-за угла вынырнет оператор с камерой, а она расстегнёт свой халат и скажет: «Снимайте штаны, мистер Уилсон. Сейчас будем проводить процедуры».  
Питер смеётся, живо представляя себе лицо Уэйда, если бы такое действительно произошло. Смесь восторга и удивления — как у ребёнка, разворачивающего рождественские подарки.  
— Но она даже не попросила снять штаны. Вколола всё что надо в капельницу и ушла.  
— Может, просто оператор заболел. Не расстраивайся, будет и на твоей улице праздник.  
Питер потягивается и ёрзает на стуле, пытаясь усесться удобнее. Закидывает было ноги на стол, но передумывает и спускает их вниз.  
— Ну да, — соглашается Уэйд. — Должно же в жизни хоть в чём-то повезти. Почему не в этом?  
Парень вздыхает, выпрямляясь на стуле.  
— Кстати, я хотел сказать. Тётя Мэй предложила водить Элли к тебе в будние дни, когда я работаю.  
— Не знаю, Питер, — голос Уилсона становится напряжённым. — Не хочется её напрягать.  
— Она сама предложила, — Питер пожимает плечами.  
Наконец встаёт с треклятого стула и идёт в коридор.  
— К тому же, я думаю, с тех пор как я съехал, ей скучно сидеть дома одной.  
Можно услышать, как скрипят шестерёнки в мозгу Уэйда.  
Питер копается в карманах куртки, ища сигареты. Затем идёт на кухню.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает наконец мужчина.  
Питер открывает окно и зажимает сигарету между зубов. Чиркает зажигалкой.  
— Ты что, куришь? — немедленно реагирует Уилсон. — Бля, я тоже хочу! Меня никуда не выпускают, даже поссать. Заебало ссать в мешочек.  
Питер посмеивается, проводя пальцем по нижней губе.  
— Нехрен было пули жопой останавливать.  
— Ну прости, зубами я пока не научился, — беззлобно огрызается мужчина.  
Они смеются и оба немного расслабляются. Да, день был так себе. Но в итоге все закончилось хорошо.  
Затем повисает молчание. Питер тушит окурок и закрывает окно.  
— Слушай, я хотел извиниться, — говорит наконец он, расправляя плечи. Выключает на кухне свет.  
— За что? — спрашивает Уэйд.  
— За всё, — Питер идет в спальню и падает на кровать. Голова слегка кружится. — Я тебя обидел, хоть и не специально.  
— Да забей, — поспешно отвечает Уилсон.  
— Я думаю, мы просто начали не с того. Потащили «курортный» роман в реальную жизнь. Никогда ещё не заканчивалось ничем хорошим.  
Мужчина тяжело дышит, ожидая, что ещё скажет Питер.  
— И ты пытался меня предупредить. Я не послушал. Никогда не слушаю.  
— Тяжело завязать отношения на пьяном трахе, — отзывается наконец Уилсон.  
— Чертовски хорошем пьяном трахе! — добавляет Питер, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
— Чертовски хорошем, — соглашается Уэйд.  
Паркер сворачивается на кровати, обнимая себя за плечи свободной рукой и подтягивая колени к груди.  
— Я просто надеюсь, что мы можем, ну… знаешь… остаться друзьями?  
«Хотя бы друзьями».  
Питер цыкает на свои мысли, озвученные голосом Уэйда.  
Может быть, это наконец принесет ему покой. Может быть, все его сны и срывы из-за того, что он тащит на себе груз вины. И теперь он наконец получил шанс все уладить.  
— Мне надо подумать, — говорит Уилсон каким-то не своим голосом.  
Он явно борется с эмоциями.  
— Д-да, конечно, — отвечает Питер.  
— Я имею в виду… Это очень серьезно…  
— Я понимаю.  
— Мне нужно будет собрать совет. И спросить у волшебного шара.  
Парень прикусывает губу.  
— Ты прикалываешься, да? — спрашивает он. — Я тут локти грызу, а он блядь прикалывается!  
Уилсон ржёт на том конце провода.  
— Я бы устроил голосование с Белым и Жёлтым, но я с ними здорово посрался с утра, и теперь мы демонстративно друг друга игнорируем. Они в «города» играют. Без меня!  
— Ну, это ведь и их будущее тоже. Пригрози, что решишь всё без них, если продолжат так себя вести.  
— Ладно, они нехотя проворчали, что согласны.  
— Уф, — выдыхает Паркер. — А то я с нервов уже пол-пачки выкурил.  
— Будешь дразниться, я и передумать могу! — грозится Уэйд. — Ладно, _друг_. А что делал ты, пока я пули жопой останавливал?  
Питер улыбается. Закусывает губу. А потом рассказывает о Мэри Джейн.  
В эту ночь впервые за долгое время ему ничего не снится.  
***  
Среди недели порой удаётся закончить с работой пораньше и заскочить к Уэйду. Один раз он застаёт в больнице Элли и тётю Мэй, которые уже собираются уходить.  
Сегодня же он приходит даже раньше них.  
Питер стучится и заходит в палату.  
Уэйд стоит у окна, пряча обе руки за спину.  
— А, это ты, — выдыхает он. Плечи заметно расслабляются, но руки из-за спины он не убирает.  
— Привет, Питер! Как дела? О, здравствуй, Уэйд, всё отлично! Как твоё самочувствие? Спасибо, уже лучше, — бурчит Питер, подходя к нему ближе.  
— И ты ещё меня называешь психом, — качает головой мужчина, поворачиваясь за движением Питера так, чтобы тот не мог заглянуть ему за спину.  
— Что ты там прячешь? — наконец спрашивает парень. — Нож, чтобы наконец окончить мои страдания?  
— Харакири ты от меня не дождешься, и не надейся, — Уэйд высовывает язык и наконец переводит руки вперед. — Но это может облегчить твои страдания.  
Питер смотрит несколько мгновений.  
— В палате курить нельзя, — сообщает он, выглядывая в окно в поисках свидетелей.  
— Типа я не в курсе, — Уэйд морщится.  
И тут парень наконец разглядывает, что фильтра на его сигарете нет. И вообще это не сигарета.  
— Блядь. Серьезно? Серьезно, Уэйд? Как ты умудрился в больнице достать косяк?  
— Это в медицинских целях! — Уэйд зажимает самокрутку между зубов и зажигает появившейся в ладони зажигалкой. — Открой окно.  
Питер вздыхает и делает, как он говорит. Ещё раз выглядывает, но в их сторону вроде бы никто не смотрит.  
— Ох чёрт, — тянет Уилсон, выдыхая дым в его сторону. — Охуенно. Держи.  
Он протягивает Питеру самокрутку.  
— Не, я пас, — Питер качает головой. — Если ЭмДжей учует, что я опять курил, а тем более траву…  
— Если ЭмДжей учует… — передразнивает Уэйд. — Что с тобой? Заговорил как пизда.  
Питер фыркает и шлёт его нахуй.  
Но Уилсон не шевелится и не меняется в лице. Питер несколько мгновений переводит взгляд с него на тлеющую самокрутку, а затем чертыхается, забирает из его пальцев косяк и затягивается.  
А потом ему резко становится насрать, что скажет ЭмДжей.  
Они передают друг другу косяк и разговаривают. Ржут и снова разговаривают. Будто бы между ними не было никаких ссор. Будто бы вернулись старые времена. Ну, почти вернулись.  
Кончики пальцев Паркера покалывают, когда встречаются с пальцами Уэйда. Пару раз Уилсон сам подносит самокрутку к его губам, и Питер зажимает кончик зубами, не сводя взгляда с мужчины.  
Потом опирается о стену и задумчиво смотрит в окно.  
— Ты знаешь, — говорит Питер. — Это такое классное ощущение, когда ты летишь. Не в самолёте и не с восьмого этажа, а именно летишь. Как… Как Супермен, например. Мне это постоянно снится.  
— А я-то думал, тебе как и всем подросткам снится какая-нибудь порнушка, — Уэйд активно машет руками, пытаясь проветрить помещение. Но запах никуда не девается.  
— Это тоже, — честно признается парень. — Один раз приснилось, что…  
— Тсс, — шипит Уэйд, прикладывая палец к его губам. — Ты слышал?  
— Флышал фто? — Питер хмурится.  
— Шаги.  
Уэйд убирает руку.  
— Это больница. Тут постоянно кто-то ходит!  
В дверь стучат.  
Уилсон резким движением захлопывает окно и отскакивает от него. Питер падает на стул, стоящий у больничной койки.  
— Войдите!  
— Папааа! — Элли влетает в палату как маленький метеорит и падает на кровать, куда Уэйд опустился всего секунду назад. — Питер! Ты тоже здесь!  
Вслед за девочкой заходит тётя Мэй, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
— Здравствуй, Уэйд, — улыбается она. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Лучше, — притворно хрипит он. — Если этот маленький монстр меня не задушит.  
Элли смеется и выпускает отца из объятий и переключается на Питера.  
— А я сегодня пятёрку получила! По математике! Учитель сказал, что моя работа лучшая в классе, — сообщает Элли, когда с приветствиями покончено. Скидывает с плеч рюкзак с Человеком-пауком и роется в нём в поисках тетради.  
Тётя Мэй подходит ближе и приветствует Питера кивком. Парень вскакивает со стула, уступая ей место и, немного потоптавшись на одном месте, отодвигает ноги Уэйда с края кровати и садится.  
— Ты чувствуешь это? — спрашивает Уилсон у Питера, держа в руках тетрадь. — Сладкий запах успеха.  
— Ну, тут правда чем-то воняет, — Элли морщится. — Но это явно не успех.  
Уэйд округляет глаза.  
— Так не мне одному кажется? Отлично! А я боялся, что это всё от моих лекарств.  
Питер хихикает, опуская голову.  
— Или от того, что кто-то курил, — вставляет ремарку тётя Мэй, глядя почему-то на племянника. Тот стойко выдерживает её взгляд, делая удивлённые глаза.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты. Когда я пришёл, так уже было.  
— Подтверждаю! — взмахивает руками Уэйд. — У меня есть кхм… теория, что до меня в этой палате лежал Снуп Догг.  
— Так это его крэк под подушкой! А я-то думал! — Питер поворачивается к Уэйду.  
— Все секреты выдал, — печально вздыхает тот. — Я с тобой в разведку не пойду.  
— Это я с тобой в разведку не пойду. Слушать твою болтовню 24/7 — сомнительное удовольствие.  
— Ну, всегда есть способы меня заткнуть. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
— Например, вонючий носок в рот?  
— Если это тебя заводит…  
— Знаешь, что меня заводит? Тишина.  
— Ага. Только, помнится мне, из нас двоих самый громкий — ты.  
Их перепалку прерывает деликатное покашливание. Питер с ужасом поворачивается к тёте. Щёки покрываются густым румянцем. Смотрит на Элли, которая крутится под боком и, хоть и не до конца осознаёт происходящее, явно получает от этого всего удовольствие.  
— Я… Э… — тянет он. Но оправданий себе не находит. — Я пойду кофе принесу, кто-нибудь хочет?  
Парень вскакивает на ноги.  
— Нет, спасибо, — говорит тётя. И, чёрт возьми, её лицо сохраняет абсолютно непроницаемое выражение. Питер нервно сглатывает. Его вдруг прошибает холодная испарина.  
— Не люблю кофе, — морщится Элли. — Как думаешь, у них есть горячий шоколад?  
— Думаю да, — неловко улыбается Питер. — Уэйд?  
— Я много всякой дряни в жизни пил, но кофе из местного автомата слишком даже для меня, спасибо.  
Паркер кивает и быстро сваливает из палаты. Щёки всё ещё продолжают пылать. Чёрт, быстрее бы его отпустило.

— Могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? — спрашивает Питер у тёти.  
Они уже собираются уходить и ждут, когда Элли отлипнет от Уэйда. Или, скорее, Уэйд от Элли.  
— Конечно, — отвечает тётя.  
— ЭмДжей не нравится, когда я прихожу сюда. Вслух она, конечно, ничего не говорит, но я по глазам вижу. Я не прошу ей врать, просто… не упоминать, что ты меня видела, — он смотрит на Уэйда, который накидывает дочери на плечи больничное покрывало и завязывает на манер плаща. — И обо всём остальном.  
— Хорошо, — женщина улыбается и треплет его по руке. — Я думаю, Мэри Джейн просто хочет проводить с тобой больше времени. И можно понять, что она расстраивается, когда ты занят. Попробуй взять её с собой в следующий раз.  
Из всех ужасных идей — это, наверное, худшая. Но если Питер этого не сделает, то кто знает, как скоро его девушке это надоест?  
Элли тем временем спрыгивает с кровати и развязывает плащ.  
— Всё, мне пора спасать мир! — говорит она.  
— Эй, девочка-одеяло, в перерывах между спасением мира смотри не забудь навещать батю.  
Элли салютует ему.  
— Никогда. Это же ты сделал меня супергероем.  
Она подлетает к Питеру и берёт его за руку.  
— Ну что, полетели?


	9. Dorado

— Я уже говорил, что у него странное чувство юмора?  
— Несколько раз, — ЭмДжей пожимает плечами и тут же перебивает открывшего было рот парня. — Питер. Да что с тобой? Ты так не нервничал, когда знакомил меня со своей тётей.  
Парень надувается и складывает руки на груди.  
— Самое страшное, что может выкинуть тётя Мэй — это показать мои позорные детские фотки. А Уэйд непредсказуем.  
— Всё будет в порядке, — девушка опускает ладонь ему на плечо. — Ты столько о нём говоришь, что мне кажется, что я уже давно его знаю.  
Питер бурчит что-то неразборчивое в ответ, склоняя голову на бок и прижимаясь щекой к её ладони.

Элли необычно молчалива и закрыта. Обычно она ловко заполняет тишину своим щебетом, но сегодня она едва произнесла с десяток слов.  
Девочка украдкой поглядывает на ЭмДжей, которая делает вид, что косых взглядов не замечает. Мэри Джейн несколько раз пыталась завести разговор и пару раз пыталась подтолкнуть к этому Питера, но ни одна из попыток успеха не принесла.  
Питер думает о том, что всё это было просто ужасной идеей. И он, должно быть, совсем не думал головой, когда позвал Мэри Джейн с собой в больницу.  
Парень автоматически тянется за сигаретами, но ЭмДжей тут же вскидывает голову на его движение словно ищейка.  
Не меняясь в лице, Питер достаёт телефон и проверяет время. Или, может быть, кто-то звонил, пока они ехали в метро.  
Во рту стоит кислый привкус дешевого эспрессо из киоска рядом с домом. Утром Питер обнаружил, что кофе не осталось даже на дне банки, и со злости едва не налил себе припрятанный в шкафчике ликёр. Вовремя остановился. Впереди всё же целый день, который надо выдержать с максимально ясной головой.  
Парень облизывает пересохшие губы. Сейчас только одиннадцать утра, а он уже чертовски, чертовски устал.

— Мне домашку надо доделать, — говорит Элли, когда они обнимаются с Уэйдом. — Я посижу у тебя за столом.  
— Конечно, — мужчина кивает. — Если нужна будет помощь с математикой, не стесняйся просить Питера. Ты знаешь, по математике у меня вечно были двойбаны.  
Лицо Элли впервые за день освещается улыбкой.  
— Может, не стоило подкладывать кнопки учителю на стул?  
— Много ты понимаешь, — фыркает Уэйд. — Тебе просто повезло и ты никогда не была в канадской глуши. Это ж было единственным развлечением кроме охоты на мамонтов в дни моей юности.  
Теперь девочка смеётся и забирается на стул. Достаёт из рюкзака тетради.  
Наверное, Питеру и самому стоило попытаться её развеселить. Но это пришло ему в голову слишком поздно.  
Наконец Уилсон обращает внимание на них с ЭмДжей.  
Округляет глаза.  
— Так это Мэри Джейн, — удивлённо говорит он. — Вау. Здрасьте. Признаться, до этого момента я думал, что у Питера нет вкуса.  
Парень прикусывает язык, чтобы не сморозить что-нибудь, чего говорить никак нельзя.  
— Уэйд Уилсон, — мужчина протягивает руку, и когда Мэри Джейн вкладывает в неё свою ладонь, добавляет: — Но друзья зовут меня Эль Дьябло.  
— Рада наконец с вами познакомиться, — улыбается она.  
Питер не сдерживает смешок и наклоняется, чтобы расцепить затянувшееся рукопожатие. Садится на кровать рядом с Уэйдом. Мэри Джейн занимает стоящий рядом стул.  
— Эй, Эль Хуябло, — говорит парень, совсем забывая, что Элли их прекрасно слышит. — Ты не обнаглел клеиться к моей девушке, пока я здесь?  
— Ну так иди погуляй, — Уэйд вздыхает. — Помоги Элли с домашкой, я думаю, она не справляется.  
— Прекрасно справляюсь! — отзывается девочка. — Поставь его на место, Питер.  
— Ты на чьей стороне, малявка? — возмущается Уэйд.  
Девочка, по-видимому, показывает ему язык, потому что Уилсон тут же корчит ответную морду, а затем качает головой.  
— И в кого только такая дерзкая пошла… — жалуется Уэйд, поворачиваясь к ЭмДжей и закатывая глаза.  
Та вежливо улыбается.  
— В соседа, — говорит Питер, за что мужчина больно толкает его коленом в спину, сталкивая с койки.  
Парень притворно хмурится и демонстративно отходит, чтобы встать рядом с Мэри Джейн и опустить ладонь ей на плечо. Девушка едва заметно вздрагивает.  
Уэйд игнорирует Питера и так же демонстративно обращается к ЭмДжей.  
— Так… Как вы познакомились?  
ЭмДжей чуть поворачивается, чтобы бросить косой взгляд на парня. И вновь мило улыбается.  
— Питер не рассказывал? Довольно забавная история.  
Питер краснеет и смущённо кашляет, убирая руку с плеча Мэри Джейн.  
— Наверняка рассказывал, — поздно спохватывается Уэйд, садясь ровнее на кровати. — Но у меня память девичья, в голове ничего не держится. В любом случае, я бы с удовольствием послушал ещё раз! Со всеми забавными подробностями.  
Питер закатывает глаза и не сдерживает разочарованного стона. Следующие пара часов грозят превратиться в ад.  
Но когда все начинают уставать и проходящие мимо медсёстры уже пару раз заглядывают, чтобы напомнить, что пора закругляться, Питер вдруг понимает, что уходить ему совсем не хочется. Не хочется покидать палату и возвращаться в унылое метро, а потом в унылую квартиру. В одиночестве, потому что ЭмДжей договорилась встретиться с подругой. «Не настолько важной, чтобы вас знакомить», — сказала она, и если очень постараться, в её словах можно было услышать саркастичные нотки.  
Питер не услышал. Или же не придал значения.  
Всё, в целом, прошло не так уж и страшно. Уэйд был на высоте. Слишком соскучился, видимо, по общению. Мэри Джейн если и была недовольна или удивлена его поведением, то ни разу не подала вида, и за это Питер был ей безмерно благодарен. Как и Элли, которая, устав делать уроки, свернулась у отца под боком и внимательно слушала всё, что говорят взрослые.

Питер не знает, как завести разговор. Они с ЭмДжей стоят в дверях и ждут, когда к ним присоединится Элли.  
Парень задумчиво прикусывает губу.  
— Ну, всё прошло не так уж и плохо… — начинает он издалека.  
— Всё отлично, Питер, — отвечает девушка совсем без выражения.  
— Точно? Потому что я говорил, что Уэйд…  
— Уэйд в порядке, — перебивает его Мэри Джейн, поворачиваясь.  
Слишком резко. Что-то не так, но Питер никак не может понять что.  
Он вздыхает и устало трёт переносицу. ЭмДжей всё ещё прожигает его взглядом, когда Уилсон вдруг подаёт голос.  
— Пс, Питти, подойди на секунду.  
Питер виновато смотрит на девушку и подходит к Уэйду. Тот жестами просит его склониться и когда их лица разделяет всего несколько сантиметров, начинает что-то шептать.  
Питер рассеянно смотрит на сетку шрамов, рассекающих щёку Уилсона. На тонкие губы, по которым скользит кончик языка. И смысл просьбы доходит до него не сразу.  
— Конечно, — парень встряхивает головой и достаёт из внутреннего кармана сигареты. Отдаёт Уилсону всю пачку. Буквально чувствует между лопатками напряжённый взгляд.  
— Чёрт, я навеки у тебя в долгу, малыш, — выдыхает Уэйд. — А то того дурика, который всё мне таскал, спалили медсёстры.  
Он вытаскивает одну сигарету и зажимает между зубов.  
— Не проблема, потом ещё принесу, — выдавливает из себя улыбку Питер. Хлопает мужчину по плечу. — Давай, не помри тут.  
— Постараюсь уж, — Уэйд шарит под подушкой в поисках зажигалки.  
Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Питер оборачивается и заглядывает в окно палаты.  
Уэйд стоит у распахнутого окна. Больничная роба открывает отличный вид на голую спину и задницу.  
Питер усмехается и качает головой.

Мэри Джейн целует его в губы на прощание, машет Элли и уходит в противоположную от метро сторону.  
Девочка высовывает язык и тянет:  
— Беее, ты ж её всю обслюнявил.  
Питер громко смеётся, запрокинув голову.  
— Мерзость, — продолжает Элли. — Никогда не буду ни с кем встречаться и целоваться.  
— Посмотрю я на тебя лет через семь, — парирует Питер, протягивая ей руку. — Пойдем.  
Элли виснет на его руке.  
— Не думаю, что моё мнение изменится, — серьёзно замечает она. — Все мальчишки, которых я знаю, дураки.  
— И я дурак? — спрашивает Питер.  
«О, ещё какой».  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает Элли. — Но ты-то взрослый.  
«С этим можно поспорить!»  
— Ну, мне тоже когда-то было десять. И папе твоему тоже.  
Элли надолго замолкает, переваривая полученную информацию.  
Они спускаются в метро, и только в вагоне девочка вновь подаёт голос.  
— Она красивая. Твоя девушка. Думаешь, я тоже буду красивой, когда вырасту?  
В глазах её столько неуверенности, что у Питера на мгновение сжимается сердце.  
— Конечно, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Думаю, твой папа ещё будет с ружьём от тебя поклонников отгонять.  
— Он может, — смеётся Элли.  
Питер расслабленно прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на сидении. Девочка задумчиво дёргает нитку на его рукаве.  
— Питер, — зовёт наконец Элли, и её голос едва слышно за грохотом вагона. — А тебе Мэри Джейн нравится, потому что она красивая?  
Парень вздыхает. Если уж Элли, взвесив «за» и «против», решила задать интересующий её вопрос, она не успокоится, пока не получит на него ответ.  
— Ну, не только, — говорит Паркер, проводя ладонью по волосам. — Она умная, интересная. С ней есть о чём поговорить.  
Только Питер не помнит, когда они в последний раз особо что-то обсуждали. Они встречаются всего несколько недель, а все их отношения уже свелись к сексу и каким-то бытовым проблемам. Могло, впрочем, быть и хуже. Секса могло и не быть.  
Наверное, они оба просто уже переросли свой юношеский максимализм и ту дешёвую романтику, которой напичканы теперь все фильмы и книги.  
Элли наконец отрывает нитку и накручивает себе на палец.  
— Питер… А папа тебе чем нравился?  
Вопрос бьёт под дых и на мгновение лишает воздуха. Питеру несколько раз в своей жизни доводилось переживать панические атаки, и, хоть это и не очередной приступ, ощущения довольно похожие.  
Не всё ещё улеглось внутри, чтобы он мог спокойно об этом говорить.  
Но Элли поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Она ждёт того, что он скажет.  
Питер отворачивается от неё и трёт лоб ладонью.  
— Мы с ним похожи, — говорит он наконец. — Не знаю, как это объяснить. Отношением к жизни, вкусами. Не во всём, конечно. Но в целом наши взгляды совпадали, — парень вздыхает. — Твой отец необычный человек. А необычные люди или нравятся, или раздражают. В общем, не оставляют безразличными.  
Питер замолкает, не зная, что ещё сказать. И как облечь в слова то, что копошится в его мозгу. То, что растекается у него под кожей, сжижая кровь и заставляя кружиться голову, когда он пьян или спит. То, от чего сложно избавиться, и Питер не уверен, хочет ли.  
Чего он сам до конца не понял, поэтому и не может дать ни названия, ни определения.  
Элли грустно улыбается ему, и Питер улыбается в ответ. Он малодушно надеется, что с вопросами на сегодня покончено.  
Поезд останавливается на нужной им станции, и они выходят.  
У самого дома девочка обнимает Питера.  
— Спасибо, что ответил мне, — бубнит она. — Взрослые обычно отмахиваются, если не хотят чего-то объяснять. Папа всегда отшучивается.  
— Без проблем, — печально усмехается Питер, поглаживая её по голове.  
И в который раз удивляется, насколько чувствительна Элли к поведению окружающих. Ему в её возрасте здорово помогло бы это качество.  
Да чего уж там, и сейчас бы не помешало.  
***  
Питер сталкивается с незнакомой девушкой на крыльце дома Уилсонов.  
Та смущённо кивает ему и стучит в дверь.  
Замок щёлкает буквально в ту же секунду, и Уэйд возникает в проёме.  
— Лиззи! Отлично! — он теснит девушку плечом, выскакивая на крыльцо. — Отвлеки её, пока я сваливаю.  
Лиззи не успевает опомниться, как Уэйд проталкивает её внутрь дома. Затем поворачивается к парню.  
— Быстрее! Пока малявка не…  
— Стоять! — доносится до них суровый голос, и Уилсон замирает на месте. Лицо его приобретает печально-раздосадованное выражение. Как у подростка, которому не удалось незаметно улизнуть из дома.  
Он возвращается внутрь и кивком головы зовёт Питера с собой.  
Парень прикрывает дверь.  
Лиззи вешает пальто и разматывает шарф. Видимо, это соседка, которая иногда сидит с Элли, если Уэйду нужно отлучиться на какое-то время.  
Элли собственной персоной стоит посреди прихожей, скрестив руки на груди. Глаза её подозрительно прищурены.  
— Куда вы собрались? — спрашивает девочка у Питера.  
Тот косится на Уэйда.  
— В бар?..  
Лицо мужчины не меняется. Значит, он не успел наврать.  
Разувшись и сняв верхнюю одежду, Лиззи подходит к Элли и опускает ладонь ей на плечо. Девочка не реагирует.  
— Верни его домой не позже десяти, — командует она, всё ещё обращаясь к Питеру.  
— Десяти? Мне что, пятнадцать? — Уэйд складывает руки на груди, копируя её позу. — Полночь.  
— Половина одиннадцатого.  
— Ну маааам, — ноет мужчина, опуская руки. — Вечно не даёшь повеселиться.  
— А ты даже не сказал, что идёшь на свидание!  
Соседка быстро алеет и опускает голову, чтобы скрыть румянец.  
— Это не свидание, — говорит Питер, мотая головой для пущей убедительности.  
Уэйд яростно кивает, соглашаясь с ним.  
Элли внимательно разглядывает обоих. Питер чувствует себя неловко под изучающим взглядом. Да уж… Всё-таки надо было надеть то, что валялось на стуле, а не перерывать шкаф в поисках более-менее приличных вещей.  
— Тогда что?  
— Ну… Э… Мы празднуем… — Питер поворачивается к Уилсону и громко шепчет: — А что мы празднуем?  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Празднуем мы, вот. То, что твоего отца выписали из больницы, например!  
Элли закатывает глаза.  
— Просто верни его домой. Хоть когда-нибудь. Или оставь где-нибудь, так даже лучше.  
— Эй! — Уэйд обиженно надувает губы. — Я это припомню, когда опять спросишь у меня карманных денег!  
Девочка широко улыбается.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я давно нашла, где ты хранишь деньги, и спрашиваю только из вежливости?  
— Я воспитал чудовище, — причитает Уэйд, поворачиваясь к выходу. — Лиззи, будь другом, не дай ей меня разорить.  
— Хорошо, мистер Уилсон, — наконец отзывается девушка. — Приятного Вам свидания!

Весь день голова у Питера так трещала, что он сначала хотел нажраться аспирина и лечь спать в шесть. Но ближе к шести ему всё меньше и меньше хотелось провести вечер в одиночестве, поэтому в итоге он сдался и позвонил Уэйду. Тот тоже оказался не прочь оторваться за проведённое в больнице время. В последние дни ему даже курить не разрешали — сработала пожарная тревога, и у него изъяли все заначки и зажигалку. И после этого следили с двойной строгостью.  
Поэтому выписка была сродни долгожданному спасению.

Уилсон подталкивает к нему шот.  
— Сначала выпей, а потом скажу, что там было.  
Питер недоверчиво косится на зелёное нечто, потом на Уэйда. Потом снова на нечто.  
Затем поднимает рюмку тремя пальцами и ждёт, когда мужчина сделает то же самое.  
— Насчёт три? Раз, два…  
— Три! — восклицают они одновременно и залпом опрокидывают пойло.  
Горло обжигает пламенем. На глазах выступают слёзы. Лёгкие почти перестают работать.  
— С-сууукаа, — хрипло тянет Питер, опуская рюмку на стол. — Что это было? Раскалённая лава?  
Он приоткрывает глаза и тянется к последней оставшейся сырной палочке. Разламывает её пополам и протягивает одну половинку Уэйду.  
Однако горло всё ещё дерёт, и хрен что тут поможет.  
— Хорошо пошло! — с восторгом говорит Уэйд, чавкая сыром. — Я как будто заново родился.  
— В аду, — ноет Питер. Голову ведёт. Он откидывается на спинку стула.  
Уэйд вытаскивает салфетку из держателя и стирает слёзы у него с щёк.  
— Что, на школьных тусах такого не наливают?  
— Может и наливали до сухого закона, — беззлобно огрызается Питер, позволяя салфетке скользить по лицу. — Или когда там ты ходил в школу?  
— Туше! — Уэйд комкает салфетку и кидает на стол. Довольно потягивается и заводит руки за голову.  
Питер хихикает, наблюдая за ним.  
— Зато благодаря этому пойлу не будем ебать себе мозг всякой фигнёй. Расслабляет, — говорит Уилсон.  
Парень не может с ним не согласиться.  
— И какой же фигнёй ты ебёшь себе мозг? — спрашивает он, складывая ладони на столе и опуская на них подбородок.  
— Да эта проверка из соц защиты, — Уэйд морщится, покусывая губу. — Чем она ближе, тем больше я психую.  
— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Питер. — Выбрось использованные гандоны и банки из-под пива и всё будет окей.  
— Уже, — усмехается Уилсон. — Вылизал дом от и до, даже в подвале прибрался. Осталась пара вещей, которые надо куда-то деть, пока не уйдёт проверка.  
— Можешь оставить у меня, — предлагает Питер, чуть поворачивая голову, чтобы лучше видеть собеседника.  
Перед глазами немного плывёт. Но горло, вроде бы, уже не раздирает. Остаётся только приятное тепло в груди.  
— Не все из этих вещей законны, — Уэйд криво усмехается.  
Питер закатывает глаза.  
— Почему я не удивлён? — говорит он наконец. — Всё что угодно, кроме трупа шлюхи.  
— Так и знал, что ты имеешь что-то против Изольды! — Уэйд хлопает ладонью по столу, от чего Питер подскакивает. На щеке остаётся след от костяшек.  
— Ничего не имею против, но Брунгильда будет ревновать.  
Уэйд хохочет, и Питер присоединяется к нему. На глазах снова выступают слёзы, и парень стирает их большими пальцами.  
Отсмеявшись, он поднимается из-за стола.  
— Пошли покурим, — говорит Паркер.  
Уилсон тут же подскакивает со своего места.  
— Я боялся, что ты будешь не в состоянии ходить.  
— Вот и узнаем.  
Питер делает несколько шагов и озирается. Потом двигается к барной стойке.  
Ну, по крайней мере он не шатается, хоть в голове так легко.  
Парень спрашивает у бармена, где здесь можно курить, и тот неопределённо указывает рукой вглубь зала.  
Питер идёт в указанном направлении, Уэйд следует за ним.  
Из зала ведёт плохо освещённый коридор. С одной стороны туалеты, в которые, судя по звукам, даже соваться не стоит. Чуть дальше из неприметного проёма, завешенного пластиковыми шторами, крепко несёт табаком. Питер первым ныряет туда и осматривается. Импровизированная курилка пустует. Тут стоит несколько заплёванных лавочек, на которые Питер не сел бы под страхом смерти. Вместо окон сетка. На подоконниках — половинки жестяных банок, полные окурков.  
Электрического света тут нет, хотя в курилке на удивление светло.  
— Чёрт, сколько же мы уже сидим? — Питер смотрит на часы.  
Уэйд фыркает из-за его спины.  
— Хорошо, что я предупредил Лиззи, что вернусь утром.  
Он протискивается мимо Питера, придерживая за талию. Дыхание Уэйда на мгновение опаляет затылок, и Паркера бросает в дрожь.  
Затем Уэйд ставит ногу на лавочку и опирается локтём о колено.  
Питер достаёт пачку из кармана и протягивает мужчине. Тот вытаскивает сигарету и зажимает между пересохших губ. Наклоняется к зажигалке.  
Музыка здесь едва слышна, однако биты и вибрации просачиваются через стены, проникают через пластиковые шторы, загораживающие вход. Поднимаются по нервам и отдаются в груди и голове прямо в такт биению сердца.  
Они стоят у сетки, за которой видны в основном серые стены ближайших зданий. Дышат прохладным уличным воздухом вперемешку с табачным дымом.  
Неяркий утренний свет проникает через сетку и ложится пятнами на лицо Уилсона, делая совсем нереальным. Моргни и исчезнет.  
Питер закрывает глаза, вдыхая дым, медленно считает до пяти. Пальцы подрагивают.  
Парень приподнимает веки, боясь и надеясь, что Уэйд исчезнет. Что он — лишь пьяная галлюцинация. Но он всё ещё здесь.  
И он улыбается той самой улыбкой, что сжигает Питера изнутри.  
Паркер улыбается в ответ. Зрачки Уэйда — чёрные дыры. Не такие чёрные как та, что растёт в душе, пожирая все мысли и чувства. Все последние доводы рассудка. Абсолютно всё, что когда-либо имело значение.  
Мир вокруг замирает. В этой келье, где есть место только для них двоих.  
Мир замер. Застыл. Дым не движется в воздухе, и пепел не падает с сигареты.  
Свет ложится на лицо Уэйда под странным углом. И тоже замирает на месте.  
Они стоят друг напротив друга, и всё, что было раньше, рушится. Рассыпается прахом. Города сравниваются с землёй. Армии сгнивают и тлеют.  
Прошлого нет. Остаётся лишь пепелище.  
Лишь улыбка, что однажды сожгла Питера дотла.  
Лишь взгляд ярких глаз, что однажды возродил его из пепла.  
Уилсон тушит окурок и кивает в сторону выхода. Пора. Слишком долго длится это мгновение. Слишком долго оба чувствуют это странное непривычное спокойствие. Слишком долго смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
Последняя украденная улыбка. Последний вздох. Последняя искра совершенства.  
И время вновь подхватывает их, обрушивается на них со всех сторон. Время смывает зыбкий призрак былого. Невысказанного. Забытого.  
Время гнёт их к земле, когда они разрывают зрительный контакт. Пальцы мимолётно касаются пальцев. Оплавляют кожу.  
Израненная прикосновением рука ноет. И это единственное, что Питер чувствует. Что он когда-либо хотел чувствовать.  
Единственное, что навсегда останется с ним. И будь он проклят, если не сохранит этот момент в памяти навечно. И даже если такого с ним больше никогда не случится…  
Парень делает шаг вперёд и целует Уэйда. Прижимается губами, закрыв глаза. Пальцы переплетаются. И они оба задерживают дыхание на мгновение. Теперь время идёт слишком быстро, закручивая их в водоворот. Уэйд опускает ладонь на щёку парня и углубляет поцелуй. Питер раскрывается ему навстречу. Прижимается крепче, боясь потерять равновесие.  
Уэйд отрывается от его губ. Вздыхает и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Питера.  
Парень тянется вперёд, покрывая смазанными поцелуями лицо Уилсона.  
— Питер, — шепчет тот, поглаживая его по щеке. — Нет.  
Но Питер его будто бы не слышит.  
— Забыл, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз? — спрашивает Уэйд уже громче. — Не надо. Пожалуйста.  
Питер распахивает глаза. Смотрит удивлённо. А потом разочарованно.  
Уилсон отстраняется, убирая от него руки, и для надёжности прячет их в карманы.  
— Давай оставим всё как раньше, хорошо?  
Паркер хочет ответить что-то. Что угодно. Но во рту пересыхает, и он не может выговорить ни слова. Как раньше? Это когда они сходили с ума друг по другу или когда сходили с ума друг без друга?  
Уэйд смотрит на него. Ждёт ответа. Но что бы Питер ни сказал, это перечеркнёт многое для них обоих.  
Идиот. Чёрт, Питер такой идиот… Значит, ему только казалось, что между ними снова что-то происходит. Значит, он обманывал себя.  
Парень кивает. Он всё ещё не может говорить.  
Разворачивается и шагает к выходу из курилки. А потом из бара. Не оглядываясь. И не вслушиваясь в шаги. Впрочем, за ним никто и не идёт.


	10. Blanco

Уэйд звонит ближе к вечеру на следующий день после гулянки. Чтобы узнать как дела и чтобы проверить почву.  
И Питеру, как ни странно, легко разговаривать с ним, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.  
Легче, чем можно было бы ожидать.  
Они долго болтают в тот вечер. Питер вспоминает своё обещание и говорит Уэйду привезти тот хлам, который нужно спрятать от проверки.  
На следующий день Уилсон торжественно выгружает из багажника две коробки, перемотанные скотчем. На одной криво выведено маркером «GUNS», на другой «STUFF».  
— Тут в основном журналы и всякие интересные штуки, — говорит мужчина, указывая на вторую.  
— Интересные штуки? — до Питера не сразу доходит, но когда Уэйд разрезает скотч острым ключом и демонстрирует содержимое коробки, брови парня ползут вверх. — Оооу…  
— Не стесняйся, можешь посмотреть! — радостно оповещает его Уэйд. — Я знаю, что тебе хочется, маленький извращенец.  
— Пожалуй, обойдусь, — качает головой Питер.  
— Как знаешь, — мужчина пожимает плечами и указывает на коробку с надписью «GUNS». — Ну, а тут…  
— Думаю, я догадался. Мне не обязательно знать в подробностях, что там лежит. Спать буду спокойнее.  
— И то верно. Меньше знаешь — меньше сможешь сказать на допросе.  
После того, как Уилсон уезжает, Питер всё же изучает содержимое коробки с «интересными штуками». Предназначение некоторых так и остаётся для него загадкой.

На улице с каждым днём становится все холоднее. Настолько, что не хочется лишний раз высовывать из дома нос. Питер и не высовывает — только на работу и с работы, а в оставшееся время страдает от безделья или отсыпается за предыдущие месяцы. Сны ему теперь не снятся никакие — ни хорошие, ни плохие, ни бредовые. И это приносит облегчение. Как и то, что теперь он почти не слышит едкие комментарии в голове, оброненные голосом Уэйда. Ведь теперь можно позвонить ему в любой момент и обменяться порцией колкостей.

В день проверки Питеру приходит смс от Уэйда с текстом «Всё, пиздец!!!» и кучей испуганных смайлов. Питер набирает в ответ три вопросительных знака и следующие несколько часов дёргается от любого звука. Уэйд ничего ему не пишет. И Паркер не знает даже, что и думать. Ясное дело, что работа в этот день насмарку. Всё валится из рук.  
Наконец телефон подаёт признаки жизни, и парень вздыхает с облегчением.  
«Мерзкие хоббитсы не тронули мою прелесть»  
«Ты только что сравнил свою дочь с неодушевлённым предметом»  
«Горлум! Горлум!»  
Питер ухмыляется и прячет телефон. Но тот и не думает затихать. В итоге приходится полностью отключить звук. Так что гору непрочитанных сообщений Питер читает уже в метро по дороге домой. Бо́льшая часть — тонна пурги, которая постоянно приходит Уэйду в голову, и которой он с готовностью делится с Питером, если настроение подходящее. Но среди всего этого оказывается приглашение на ужин в пятницу вечером.  
«В честь того, что вся эта фигня кончилась. Приходите с тётей», — пишет Уэйд.  
Питер вздыхает, покусывая нижнюю губу. Жаль, что пятница ещё так не скоро.  
Он пишет Уэйду ответ, а потом снова перечитывает все двадцать восемь полученных от него сообщений и не может сдержать улыбки.  
***  
Питер приносит с собой вино. Тётя смотрит на бутылку в его руках подозрительно, но ничего не говорит. Из-за этой женщины он рано или поздно рехнётся. Он знает её всю свою осознанную жизнь, но так и не может предугадать её слов и действий.  
Парень морщится, переступая с ноги на ногу. Несколько часов назад начал идти снег, и теперь всё вокруг было будто укутано белым покрывалом. В середине, блин, октября.  
Дверь им открывает Элли. По очереди обнимает обоих, а потом ведёт в гостиную, где уже стоит стол.  
Уэйд, держа чуть ли не пять тарелок одновременно, пытается расставить всё это на белой скатерти. Питер, вручив вино тёте, бросается ему на помощь.  
Элли же демонстративно отворачивается и, начисто игнорируя отца, заводит разговор с тётей Мэй.  
— Вух, теряю форму. Раньше мог сервировать стол одной рукой и с закрытыми глазами! — хвастается Уэйд. — Правда, всё разбивалось вдребезги, но это ж не главное!  
Питер усмехается, следуя за ним на кухню, чтобы помочь принести остальное.  
— Ты кроме нас пригласил в гости выводок саранчи? — Питер вопросительно изгибает бровь, глядя на заставленный стол.  
— Малясь перестарался, отстань, — фыркает Уэйд. — К тому же, ты просто не представляешь, сколько я могу сожрать, когда голоден. А сейчас я голоден. Потрогай пузо, оно вовнутрь ввалилось.  
Питер с готовностью трогает, а потом больно щипает.  
— Ну не знаю. По-моему, тут вот жирок, а не впалость.  
У Уэйда глаза собаки, которую пнул любимый хозяин. Он несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот.  
Ха-ха, Уилсон. Не ожидал такого подъеба?  
Питер мысленно зачисляет себе звёздочку. Не часто удаётся лишить Уэйда дара речи.

— Как прошла проверка? — спрашивает тётя Мэй, когда все наконец садятся за стол.  
Уэйд разливает вино, и Питер ждёт, что тётя откажется, но она придвигает бокал.  
— О, если бы у меня остались волосы, они бы поседели и выпали! — честно признаётся Уэйд, отставляя вино. Берёт графин с соком и наливает в фужер Элли.  
Девочка не смотрит на отца и всячески делает вид, что не слушает его. Питер хмурится. Такого на его памяти ещё не было.  
— В общем, эта Дженкинс с порога начала всякие вопросы задавать. Часто ли я отлучаюсь по работе, общаюсь ли с соседями и всё такое. Потом, когда закончила со мной, спросила, можно ли поговорить с Элли. Как будто у меня блядь выбор был! — Уэйд возбуждённо взмахивает рукой, едва не проливая сок.  
Замечание ему никто не делает, и мужчина продолжает.  
— Малявка, конечно, просто молодец! Так здорово говорила, что я по её словам вообще отец года! Почти сам поверил.  
Уэйд смотрит на дочь, но та увлеченно ковыряет еду в тарелке.  
— Потом посмотрела дом. Зря я крыс из подвала выгонял, туда она даже не зашла, а Рэми теперь со мной не разговаривает. Ещё она очень долго что-то писала в своём блокноте. Реально долго! Я подумал, может она, ну не знаю, книгу пишет? А потом сказала, что всё в порядке, и извинилась за причинённые неудобства. Как-то так…  
— Ну, главное, что всё обошлось, — улыбается Питер и тянется к бокалу с вином. — Предлагаю выпить за это!  
— Тебе лишь бы за что-нибудь выпить, — вздыхает Уэйд.  
Счёт 1:1. Питер корчит ему рожу поверх фужера. Ничего, он ещё отыграется. Ночь ещё так молода.

Однако отыграться так и не получается.  
Уэйд хоть и умудряется поддерживать разговор, выпивая вино в пару глотков словно воду, но всё же то и дело напряжённо поглядывает на дочь, которая сидит тихо, продолжая ковыряться в тарелке. Она так ничего и не съела за всё это время. И Питеру это очень и очень не нравится.  
— Элли, — не выдерживает наконец Уэйд. — Заканчивай свой ужин.  
Девочка не реагирует, пока Уэйд снова не повторяет её имя, на этот раз уже громче.  
— Я не хочу, — говорит она, кидая вилку на стол.  
— А я и не спрашиваю, хочешь ты или нет, — ровно отвечает мужчина. — Ешь. Или…  
— Или что? — вспыхивает Элли.  
Но Уэйд больше голоса не повышает.  
— Или уходи из-за стола.  
Питер удивлённо смотрит, как Элли поджимает губы и соскакивает со стула, пулей вылетая из гостиной. Девочка нарочито громко взбегает по лестнице и хлопает дверью.  
Питер переглядывается с тётей, которая выглядит спокойно, будто ничего не произошло. Переводит взгляд на Уэйда.  
Тот откидывается на спинку стула, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
— Это уже третий раз за сегодня, — устало говорит он.  
— Что случилось? — осторожно спрашивает парень.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами. Смотрит в потолок.  
— Она обозвала свою учительницу. Та сразу побежала к директору, а у директора мой номер на быстром наборе. Три часа слушал, как отвратительно моя дочь ведёт себя в школе, и если бы не отличные оценки, её бы давно выгнали. Припомнили, что когда она жила с матерью, таких проблем вообще не возникало.  
Он низко опускает голову.  
— Училка хочет, чтобы Элли перед ней извинилась, но малявка упёрлась как баран. Я вспылил, мы поругались, теперь она отказывается со мной разговаривать.  
Уэйд всё-таки поднимает голову, выдавливая из себя виноватую улыбку.  
— Прошу прощения за всю эту сцену.  
Тётя Мэй тепло улыбается ему в ответ и накрывает его руку своей ладонью.  
— Не переживай из-за этого, дорогой, — говорит она. — Когда Питер был маленьким, он и не такое устраивал, чтобы отстоять своё мнение. Всегда был непроходимым упрямцем.  
Парень закатывает глаза и вдруг ловит на себе пристальный взгляд тёти.  
Она едва заметно кивает в сторону Уэйда. Видимо, призывает что-то сказать. Но что он может сказать? Он только ерничать умеет.  
— Я… — Питер замирает, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело… Но, может быть, мне с ней поговорить?  
Уилсон хмурится, глядя на него. Взгляд его становится тяжелым.  
Питер догадывается, что сейчас решается что-то очень важное. Но не может до конца это осознать. Мысль вертится на задворках сознания, но он слишком взволнован и занят, чтобы как следует её ухватить.  
Наконец лоб мужчины разглаживается. Уэйд кивает, смущённо отводя взгляд от Питера.  
Смущённо?  
Парень выпрямляется, поправляет полы рубашки. Посылает кривую улыбку тёте. И выходит из гостиной.  
Он никак не может придумать, что же ему говорить. Паркер никогда не умел общаться с детьми. Но Элли не просто ребёнок. Она его подельник и его друг. И в тысячу раз умнее большей части взрослых, которые его окружают.  
Питер поднимается по лестнице, держась за перила, и оказывается в коридоре с тремя дверьми. На одной висит плакат со Мстителями с Человеком-пауком во главе.  
Это вполне может оказаться и комнатой Уэйда, но Питер всё-таки решает испытать удачу и коротко стучит в дверь.  
Ответом ему оказывается тишина.  
— Элли, это я, Питер, — говорит парень. — Можно зайти?  
Сначала ничего не происходит.  
Питер прислоняется лбом к косяку и прикрывает глаза. Затем щёлкает замок и прокручивается ручка.  
Элли возникает в дверном проёме. Брови насуплены. Тонкие руки сложены на груди.  
— Это он тебя послал?  
— Нет, — говорит Питер. — Пустишь?  
Девочка вздыхает и отходит от двери, пропуская Питера внутрь.  
— Не хочу с ним разговаривать, — Элли залезает на кровать, скрещивая ноги. — Он мои альбомы отобрал и все карандаши.  
— И почему он это сделал? — спрашивает парень, краем глаза оглядывая обстановку.  
Примерно так выглядела его собственная комната, когда ему было столько же, сколько Элли сейчас. Правда, тогда больше была мода на Бэтмена и Лигу справедливости.  
— Он хочет, чтобы я извинилась перед этой идиоткой! А я не собираюсь!  
Голос её звучит решительно и обиженно. Но Питеру почему-то кажется, что она сейчас заплачет.  
Он присаживается рядом с Элли и ловит её взгляд.  
— Может, расскажешь всю историю с самого начала?  
Элли сцепляет руки в замок и смотрит в сторону.  
— Это она настучала в органы опеки, что папы не было дома. Не знаю, как она узнала. Может, подслушала разговор или ещё что… Я иногда разговаривала с папой по телефону на переменах. Ну, когда у него было свободное время…  
Девочка вздыхает. Уголки губ ползут вниз.  
— И она так самодовольно спросила меня как дела дома! Как будто… Как будто гордилась тем, что сделала! Ну я и не сдержалась. Сказала, что она змеюка подколодная, и ушла с урока.  
Питер прикусывает губу.  
— А теперь папа хочет, чтобы я перед ней извинилась. Вот ещё! Я сказала, что думаю.  
— Элли, если бы мы всегда могли говорить всё, что думаем… Нельзя оскорблять людей направо и налево, даже если ты действительно считаешь, что ты права.  
Он вздыхает и трёт переносицу.  
— Но я думаю, ты уже слышала это от отца. Более того, думаю, ты сама это прекрасно знаешь. Так как вышло, что ты не смогла удержать себя в руках?  
Элли смотрит на него и хмурится. Совсем как её отец. И между бровей у неё появляется абсолютно такая же складка.  
Питер чувствует неуместный прилив умиления и едва сдерживает улыбку.  
Девочка между тем вздыхает, обнимая себя за плечи. И, по-видимому решив, что Питер достоин доверия, начинает говорить.  
— Она… Она так уверенно себя вела. Будто она права, а я ничего не понимаю. Меня это ужасно разозлило, Питер. Она ведь _не права._  
— И ты решила доказать свою правоту… оскорбив её?  
Элли краснеет. Съеживается, от чего начинает казаться совсем маленькой и хрупкой.  
— Я просто…  
— Скажи это, — Питер протягивает руку, убирая прядь волос девочке за ухо. — Тут нечего стесняться.  
— Я испугалась, — выдыхает наконец Элли. — Что она попытается снова. И что разлучит меня с папой.  
— И тебе всё ещё страшно?  
— Если честно, да… Это было бы просто катастрофой. Мы ведь с папой не разлей вода! Даже несмотря на то, что он забрал мои альбомы.  
— Может быть, это и стоило сказать учительнице?  
Элли смотрит на него недоверчиво.  
— А она бы меня послушала?  
Питер пожимает плечами.  
— Ты ведь даже не попробовала. Как ты можешь знать?  
Бум. Ловушка захлопнулась. А воспитывать детей не так уж и трудно, как оказалось! Питер не позволяет себе усмехнуться. Даже чуть-чуть.  
— Наверное, ты прав… — говорит Элли. — Тогда получается, я задолжала папе извинения.  
— Получается, что так.  
Питер поднимается с кровати и расправляет затекшие плечи. Поворачивается к двери и на мгновение замирает, разглядывая прикреплённый к ней рисунок. Тот самый набросок, который Питер подарил Элли ещё летом.

Тётя Мэй и Уэйд выглядят так, будто у них был долгий и продуктивный разговор. Это почему-то Питеру ни капли не нравится. Он щурится, пытаясь определить, из кого проще будет вытянуть подробности. Скорее всего из Уэйда.  
Тётя между делом, заметив переминающуюся с ноги на ногу Элли, берет Питера под локоть и отводит в сторону.  
— Будь добр, — улыбается она. — Вызови мне такси. Уже довольно поздно.  
Питер кивает, глядя через её плечо, как Элли бубнит что-то, низко опустив голову.  
— О чём вы говорили? — всё же делает попытку он, пока слушает длинные гудки в трубке.  
— Оу… Уэйд рассказал мне как у него получается такое сочное мясо. У этого молодого человека просто талант к готовке.  
Питер вздыхает. Ладно, это бесполезно.  
До машины Уэйд и Элли идут уже держась за руки. Питер плетётся за ними, засунув руки в карманы и втянув голову в плечи. Снега успело нападать до середины голени, и ходить по сугробам тяжеловато.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь поехать со мной? — спрашивает тётя.  
Питер и рад бы, но ему ехать совсем в другую сторону, и пришлось бы делать крюк.  
— Не, я на метро доберусь, — улыбается парень. — Напиши, как будешь дома.  
И не успевает он помахать на прощание отъезжающей машине, как в спину ему прилетает здоровенный такой снежок.  
Питер подскакивает на месте и рывком оборачивается. Элли, даже и не думая скрываться, отряхивает от снега варежки.  
— Прямо в яблочко! — говорит Уэйд, едва не сгибаясь пополам от смеха.  
Однако быстро замолкает, когда второй снежок прилетает ему в грудь.  
Питер и Уэйд переглядываются. А затем нагибаются, сгребая снег. Но когда снаряды готовы, Элли уже и след простыл.  
Бегать по снегу — занятие не из лёгких. Но куда деваться? Они с Уэйдом вышли на тропу войны. И теперь всё закончится лишь капитуляцией одной из сторон.  
По следам они выслеживают Элли до заднего двора, но когда заворачивают за угол дома, оказываются под обстрелом. Снег набивается и в рот, и под воротник, и в карманы осеннего пальто. Чего уж говорить про ботинки.  
— Ну всё, малявка, — Питер сплёвывает растаявший снег. — Поймаю — вываляю в снегу с ног до головы!  
— Ты сначала догони! — девочка высовывает язык и вновь ныряет за угол дома.  
Уэйд жестами предлагает разделиться.  
Питер кивает и возвращается по своим же следам, огибая дом с другой стороны. Осторожно заглядывает за угол, но там уже пусто. Питер ковыляет к тому месту, где оставил Уэйда. Но не успевает дойти, как на него обрушивается снежная лавина.  
— Ну и кто кого вывалял? — гордо спрашивает Элли.  
Питер продирает глаза и сквозь снежную пелену видит, как девочка хлопает отца по раскрытой ладони.  
— Мы перегруппировались, — поясняет она. — Ты проиграл. Теперь догоняй! — и с оленьей грацией скачет по снегу.  
Питер слишком стар для подобных развлечений. Но просто так оставить этого он не может.  
— Предатель, — бросает он в быстро удаляющуюся спину Уэйда.  
Мужчина ржёт, показывая ему средний палец.

Элли всё ещё носится вокруг них, то падая в снег и делая снежных ангелов, то строя небольших снеговиков. Питер и Уэйд стоят, привалившись друг другу плечами. Питер пытается перевести дыхание.  
— Сейчас пойдем в дом и опрокинем по стопке виски, — мечтательно говорит Уилсон.  
Питер фыркает.  
— Не, виски я с тобой пить не буду.  
Уэйд поворачивается к нему, изображая на лице крайнее недоумение.  
— Почему?!  
Затем вдруг округляет глаза.  
— О, я кажется понял…  
Он кладёт ладонь на живот Питера.  
— Ты ждёшь ребёнка?  
— Да пошёл ты! — цедит Паркер, едва сдерживая смех. Пинает Уэйда, пытаясь опрокинуть его в сугроб.  
Но, кажется, Питер забыл, с кем связался.  
Потому что в снегу оказывается он сам. И Уилсон радостно возит его спиной по сугробам.  
— Ладно, — усмехается мужчина. — Ты уже синий как труп. Пора греться.  
Питер стучит зубами и пытается что-то сказать, но выходит не очень.  
Уэйд склоняется над ним и вдруг подхватывает и закидывает на плечо, Питер даже сообразить не успевает.  
— От-т-т-тпусти, — пытается выговорить парень, но попытка выходит жалкой.  
— Цыц! — Уэйд легко шлёпает его по выставленной заднице. — Эй, малявка. Всё, новый год кончился! Пора в дом.  
До Питера доносится жалобное «Ну пааап».  
— Ты тоже цыц! — велит Уэйд. И подхватывает дочь второй рукой.  
Элли восторженно визжит. А Питер просто тихо охреневает.  
Уэйд дотаскивает их до крыльца, а там отпускает, заталкивая в дом. Первым делом снимает с Элли промокшую куртку.  
— В ванную, живо, — командует он. — И голову помыть не забудь.  
— Да, пап.  
Элли закатывает глаза, но послушно топает на второй этаж.  
— А ты в другую ванную, — Уэйд тычет пальцем Питеру в грудь. — Я поищу пока для тебя сухую одежду. Давай, шевели булками. Не хватало ещё, чтобы вы у меня с простудой слегли.  
Питер тоже закатывает глаза.  
— Да, пап, — говорит он и едва успевает увернуться от оплеухи.

Уэйд всё-таки мужчина крупный. Особенно по сравнению с Питером. Это, конечно, и раньше было понятно. Но то, что штаны Уэйда с него бессовестно спадают, а футболки все висят мешком, стало для Питера сюрпризом. Вниз парень спускается, придерживая штаны. Длинная чёрная футболка, доходящая ему до середины бедра, постоянно сползает с одного плеча.  
Питер чувствует себя пятнадцатилетней школьницей, нарядившейся в шмотки своего взрослого бойфренда. И его это почему-то смешит.  
Элли уже сидит на кухне, болтая в воздухе ногами в ярких носках, и хлебает из кружки горячий шоколад. Питер садится рядом с девочкой и перед его носом появляется такая же кружка.  
— Шоколад, специально для десятилеток, — радостно оповещает Уэйд.  
Питер фыркает.  
Сам мужчина демонстративно пьёт свой виски.  
— Если я сейчас напьюсь, домой я попаду не раньше завтрашнего вечера. А у меня, знаешь, ещё дела есть.  
— Деловой нашёлся, — Уэйд качает головой.  
Элли, сидящая рядом с парнем, едва не клюёт носом в чашку. Уэйд отправляет девочку спать.  
На Питера тоже нападает сонливость. Он потягивается. Смотрит на часы.  
— Вот чёрт, — поджимает он губы. — Домой пора.  
— Твои вещи всё ещё по консистенции напоминают болото, — говорит Уэйд, отмывая кружки от шоколада. — Оставайся. Я тебя в снегу вывалял, теперь я отвечаю за то, заболеешь ты или нет.  
Предложение слишком заманчиво. И Питеру не приходится долго думать, прежде чем согласиться.  
— Я лягу на диване, — говорит Уэйд.  
— Нет, нет, — Питер трясёт головой, широко зевая. — Я на диване посплю, ничего.

Стоит голове коснуться подушки, как всю сонливость как рукой снимает. Питеру казалось, что вот сейчас он моргнёт, а откроет глаза только утром.  
Но он только ворочается с боку на бок, сбивает простынь и каким-то образом умудряется запутаться в одолженных штанах, которые с него сползают. В итоге Питер совсем их снимает и заворачивается в плед как в кокон.  
Через некоторое время ему становится жарко.  
В итоге он сдвигает плед в ноги, переворачивается на спину и просто смотрит в потолок.  
Что-то не дает ему покоя, но что именно — понять сложно. Питер не может сказать точно, как долго он так лежит. Проходят минуты, часы, дни? Кажется, он даже отключается с открытыми глазами, но вдруг на потолке появляется яркий прямоугольник света.  
Питер хмурится и оглядывается, приподнимаясь с дивана. Свет доносится с кухни.  
Парень, не долго думая, поднимается и шлёпает туда босиком. Ему кажется, что он движется тихо, но Уэйд, сидящий за столом к нему спиной, вдруг расправляет плечи. Питер завороженно наблюдает за тем, как мышцы перекатываются под кожей.  
— Я тебя всё-таки разбудил? — спрашивает мужчина.  
— Нет, — Питер делает шаг вперёд, но останавливается, не доходя до Уилсона. — Не спится.  
— А я говорил, что не уснёшь ты на этом диване, — качает головой Уэйд.  
Он поворачивается к парню и округляет глаза.  
— Кхм… Ну, на двоих у нас полный комплект одежды, — усмехается мужчина.  
Питер вскидывает бровь, а затем окидывает взглядом свои голые ноги.  
— Бля, — вырывается у него.  
Как он мог забыть надеть штаны?  
Уэйд скребёт голую грудь и тактично отворачивается.  
Питер быстро шагает к столу и садится напротив.  
— Не в диване дело, — вздыхает парень. — Просто иногда меня мучает бессонница. Сегодня такой день.  
— Та же херня. Сна ни в одном глазу. Поэтому я обычно спускаюсь сюда.  
Он встаёт со стула и идёт к шкафчикам. Шарится на верхней полке и достаёт оттуда пепельницу и пачку сигарет.  
— Вообще-то в доме нельзя, но на улице так холодно, что даже окно не откроешь. Это надо одеваться и выходить…  
Он ставит пепельницу, достаёт сигарету и поджигает. Протягивает Питеру пачку.  
— В гостиной тоже нельзя, потому что грёбаный диван впитывает в себя все запахи. Я один раз на него водку пролил, так он месяц ещё вонял спиртом и ничего не помогало.  
— Когда я жил с тётей, у нас в ванной была небольшая форточка. Я забирался на унитаз и курил в неё по ночам. Меня так ни разу и не спалили. Единственное что, унитаз в итоге так расшатался, что ходил ходуном, если попытаться на него сесть. Но, в общем, я же его потом и чинил.  
Питер стряхивает пепел и чешет лоб. Губы неосознанно расплываются в улыбке.  
— Сколько тебе было? Двенадцать? — спрашивает Уэйд, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Это было пять лет назад, — отвечает Питер.  
— Двенадцать с половиной?..  
— Сразу видно, как у тебя всё плохо с математикой. Это вычисления уровня первого класса. Сколько лет ты учился в первом классе, пока тебя не выгнали из школы?  
Уэйд довольно скалится, выпуская дым через нос. Выглядит это всё несколько дьявольски. Но Питеру похрен. Он затягивается, складывает губы трубочкой и выпускает струю дыма Уэйду в лицо. Потом тушит окурок.  
Уилсон устраняет все следы и прячет пепельницу и сигареты обратно.  
— Ну что, спать ещё не захотелось? — спрашивает он у Питера.  
— Неа. А тебе?  
— Тоже. Тогда пошли посмотрим телик.

Питер прижимает к себе голые колени и натягивает на них футболку. Смотрит в экран, то и дело косясь на Уэйда. Сидеть вот так неудобно. Лежать неудобнее вдвойне.  
Парень ёрзает и меняет положение, подкладывая под себя ногу. Уилсон в который раз вздыхает, привлекая к себе внимание. Ему явно хочется что-то сказать.  
— Спасибо, что поговорил с Элли, — Уэйд наконец оборачивается к нему, криво улыбаясь.  
Питер пожимает плечами, возвращая улыбку.  
— Она бы и так остыла, я только немного ускорил процесс. Вы явно не можете долго друг на друга злиться. Если бы все дети и родители так хорошо ладили…  
Уэйд закидывает руку на спинку дивана и чуть выгибает спину, разминая мышцы.  
— Ну, так было не всегда. Поначалу она вообще меня боялась. Я б наверное тоже перепугался до усрачки, если бы из ниоткуда появился Фредди Крюгер и заявил, что он мой отец.  
Питер давится смешком.  
— А я бы нет, это ж круто! И можно отомстить всем врагам.  
Уэйд ухмыляется.  
— У тебя случайно ференги в роду не было? Во всём находишь выгоду.  
— Я что, по-твоему похож на ференги? — Питер сужает глаза.  
— Есть что-то в форме ушей…  
— Что?! — парень пихает Уилсона коленом. — А ну извинись перед моими прекрасными ушами!  
— Извините, прекрасные уши Питера, — послушно говорит Уэйд.  
Питер расслабленно расползается по дивану.  
— И долго вы… Ну, привыкали друг к другу? — спрашивает парень.  
— Первый год был грёбаным адом, — качает головой мужчина. — Я почти двадцать лет жил один. Пришлось приучаться ко всякой херне — мыть за собой посуду, готовить что-то кроме бутеров, не водить шлюх домой. Пиздец, в общем. Элли потом здорово начала помогать. Не обижалась, когда я проёбывался. Поддерживала. Поделила домашние обязанности и составила нам расписание. В конечном итоге я втянулся. В одинокой жизни, конечно, тоже есть свои плюсы… Но добровольно я бы к ней не вернулся.  
Он замолкает. Питер задумчиво разглядывает его лицо.  
— Кстати, я тут думал… Не знаю уж, что ты сказал этой Дженкинс, но без твоей помощи эта проверка могла бы быть вдвое жестче.  
— Я сказал ей то же самое, что всегда говорю тебе, Уэйд.  
— «Только не на лицо»?  
Питеру приходится зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы не перебудить район своим смехом.  
Уэйд смотрит на него с видом победителя. Самодовольный говнюк.  
— Водички принести? — заботливо спрашивает он.  
— Пошёл нахрен, — огрызается Питер.  
— Ну как знаешь. Ты успокоился? А то я ещё не закончил. У нас тут, вообще-то, момент.  
— Продолжай, — парень утирает выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы.  
— Я, эм… Хотел сказать спасибо за всё, что ты для меня… для нас делаешь. И, ну я думаю, ты знаешь, что если тебе нужна будет помощь в чём-нибудь, ты только скажи. Ну там, отпиздить арендодателя, например. Или подогнать гашиш. Или найти шлюху, похожую на Ким Кардашьян.  
— А я всё думал, к кому обратиться с такой ответственной миссией, — парень хлопает Уэйда по плечу.  
Уилсон криво ухмыляется и достаёт откуда-то пульт, переключая канал. Ночью смотреть по ящику абсолютно нечего, о чём знает каждый страдающий бессонницей в этой стране. Но тем не менее, каждый уважающий себя полуночник обязан хотя бы один раз прощёлкать всё. Просто, чтобы уж наверняка.  
Питер кусает губу, наблюдая как телемагазин сменяется каким-то паршивым мексиканским сериалом, а тот в свою очередь повтором скучной программы про животных.  
— Можно вопрос? — Питер склоняет голову на бок.  
— Мпфм, — мычит Уэйд. — Хочешь спросить, какого цвета на мне трусы?  
— Неа, как-нибудь проживу без этой информации. Сколько тебе лет?  
— А сколько дашь? Странно, что ты ни разу не спросил до этого.  
— Ну, знаешь, подумал, что это не вежливо. Тётя Мэй вот очень не любит, когда её спрашивают про возраст. Пожилые люди очень к этому чувствительны.  
— Неа, подъеб не засчитан, — ухмыляется Уилсон, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом и складывая руки на груди. — Слишком витиевато. Попробуй ещё раз. Так сколько мне лет?  
— Семьдесят… девять? — предполагает Питер.  
— Мимо.  
— Семьдесят восемь.  
— Ты так и будешь перечислять все цифры по убыванию?  
Питер тоже поворачивается на диване, скрещивая ноги. — Ладно… Можно мне подсказку? Ты родился до или после начала второй мировой?  
— После, — причмокнул губами Уэйд. — А вы в школе сейчас как раз изучаете вторую мировую, да?  
— Шестьдесят три! Меньше точно быть не может. Я слышу, как скрипят твои суставы, когда ты ходишь. И этот шлейф песка, что за тобой остаётся…  
— Питер… — ласково тянет Уилсон.  
— А?  
— Беги. Если тебе повезёт, я со своими скрипящими суставами тебя не догоню.  
Питер вскакивает с дивана. Довольно резво, как ему кажется. Но старичок Уилсон всё равно оказывается быстрее. Он рывком слетает со своего места и в несколько движений опрокидывает Питера на лопатки. Наваливается на него сверху, придавливая к полу. Питер ёрзает, пытаясь спихнуть тяжёлую тушу, но это всегда было не так-то просто сделать.  
— Довыёбывался! — радостно оповещает его мужчина. — А теперь повторяй за мной: «Я буду хорошим мальчиком».  
— Не буду, — усмехается Питер. Ведёт плечом, умудряясь высвободить одну руку, но Уэйд тут же ловит её и прижимает к полу.  
— Если дороги внутренности, то будешь! Давай, ну: «Я буду хорошим мальчиком»…  
— Я буду хорошим мальчиком.  
— И не буду больше дразнить дядюшку Уэйда.  
— И не буду больше дразнить дедушку Уэйда, — фыркает парень, закатывая глаза. Немного ёрзает, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Не правильно! Начинай всё заново, а то отшлёпаю!  
— Извращенец хуев, — ржёт Питер. — Всё, отпусти!  
— И не подумаю.  
Уэйд слишком отвлечён своей речью, чтобы заметить, как осторожно парень подтягивает колено и упирается им в его живот. Хочет было надавить, чтобы наконец освободиться. Но замирает, удивлённо глядя на мужчину.  
Тот смотрит в ответ и улыбка постепенно сходит с его лица.  
Уэйд выпрямляется, наконец позволяя вдохнуть свободно. Протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Питеру встать.  
Тот принимает помощь и оба опускаются на диван — как можно дальше друг от друга.  
Молчание между ними неловкое и странное. У Питера в груди всё переворачивается то ли от злости, то ли от страха. Он облизывает пересохшие губы и всё-таки задаёт вопрос.  
— Так ты хочешь меня.  
Вопрос звучит утверждением.  
Уэйд откашливается.  
— Ты так подо мной елозил, обтёр своей задницей всё, что только можно было обтереть. Чему ты удивляешься?  
Питер поворачивается к нему, приподнимая бровь.  
— Так дело только в моей заднице?  
Уилсон вскакивает с дивана.  
— Я лучше спать пойду.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает. Позориться ещё больше, чем он уже опозорился, не хочется. Снова вешаться на шею человеку, которому это не нужно.  
И Уэйд явно не хочет с ним говорить.  
Но с другой стороны… Что, если он тоже запутался? Если в его голове тоже сплошная каша и нет никаких ориентиров?  
Питер до боли вцепляется в спинку дивана и закусывает губу.  
— Дело всегда было только в сексе? — бросает он в спину Уилсона.  
Мужчина останавливается. Плечи выпрямляются. И когда он разворачивается, на лице появляется свирепое выражение.  
— Что ты несёшь? — спрашивает он, сощурившись. — Как будто сам не знаешь, что это не так!  
Уэйд возвращается к дивану и огибает его, возвышаясь над Питером.  
— Да, мне нравится с тобой трахаться. Ты гибкий, горячий и стонешь как маленькая сучка. _Моя_ маленькая сучка. А ещё мне нравится с тобой разговаривать, потому что ты знаешь кучу вещей, о которых я даже не слышал. Мне нравится что ты можешь поставить меня — да кого угодно — на место. Мне нравится, что ты ладишь с Элли. Мне нравится, что ты всё время рядом, и, если позвать тебя среди ночи играть в снежки или лопать тако, ты поворчишь, но обязательно пойдёшь. Мне нравится твое лицо, и то, как ты лыбишься. И губы у тебя почему-то ангельские и блядские одновременно. Мне… Я… — он запинается, теряя свой запал. Плечи заметно поникают. И в глазах появляется какое-то совсем странное, незнакомое выражение. — Да, я тебя хочу. Всего тебя. Всегда хотел. И ещё долго, видимо, буду.  
Питер разглядывает его лицо, освещаемое мерцанием телевизора.  
— Тогда почему остановил меня тогда, в баре? — спрашивает парень, ведя плечами.  
Уэйд нервно смеётся. Падает на диван, опуская затылок на спинку.  
—  _Я_ знаю, чего хочу. А ты сам-то знаешь?  
Паркер напряжённо смотрит на него, готовый перебить в любой момент.  
— Сначала пропадаешь, потом появляешься с широкой улыбкой и предлагаешь остаться друзьями. Знакомишь со своей девушкой. А потом, напившись, лезешь целоваться. И как это всё понимать?  
— Мы с ЭмДжей расстались, — выпаливает Питер. — В тот день, когда тебя выписали из больницы. Я хотел рассказать, но…  
— Но что? — Уэйд поворачивает к нему голову. Наступает очередь Питера прятать взгляд.  
— Я… Не хотел на тебя давить. Ну, чтобы ты не думал, что я её бросил ради тебя и теперь ты чем-то обязан… Я…  
Чем больше он говорит, тем глупее звучат собственные аргументы. Чёрт. Надо было потренироваться вслух перед зеркалом. Тогда бы он давно понял, что за дерьмо несёт.  
Парень усмехается.  
— В общем, претензии друг к другу давно копились. Я много о себе услышал в тот день. Мэри Джейн сказала, что я законченный эгоист и именно это мешает мне строить отношения с людьми. И она права, если подумать…  
Уэйд собирается возразить, но Питер качает головой и продолжает, почти тараторя.  
— Я правда вёл себя некрасиво по отношению к ней. Я думал, что смогу быть тем человеком, которого она хотела во мне видеть. Но на самом деле даже не пытался, только мучил и её, и себя и… И тебя.  
Парень тяжело сглатывает.  
— Но настоящая причина всего этого лежит глубже, — продолжает он, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Я думаю, мы расстались, потому что я люблю _тебя._  
Питер поднимает глаза и встречается с рассеянным взглядом Уилсона.  
Они оба молчат, глядя друг на друга.  
Затем наконец челюсть Уэйда возвращается на место.  
— Погоди, я должно быть ослышался. Ты бросил горячую цыпочку?  
— Да… — тянет Питер.  
— Из-за того, что любишь меня?  
— Ага, вроде того.  
— Пиздец, — глубокомысленно изрекает Уэйд. — Слушай, может это тебе к мозгоправу сходить?  
— Иди нахуй, — Питер краснеет. — И только попробуй сейчас отшутиться и свалить спать! Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы с самооценкой. И что, возможно, ты мне даже не поверишь. Но это правда. И я буду ждать столько, сколько понадобится, пока до твоей тугой черепушки не дойдет, что я не вру.  
**«Тащи попкорн».**  
_«Он нас тупыми назвал!»_  
**«БАДЫЩ!!! Я прямо слышу, как у этого мозг скрипит».**  
_«Это не мозг, это я… Извините»._  
Уэйд мотает головой, чтобы заглушить голоса. Только этих ребят ему сейчас не хватало.  
Когда его мальчик сидит перед ним съежившись и обнимая худые коленки и ждёт от него хоть какой-то реакции. Хоть какого-то ответа.  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — честно признается мужчина. — Если бы ты раньше упомянул…  
Лицо парня мрачнеет, и Уэйд понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то. Он ведь не имел в виду, что уже поздно! Ааа, чёрт.  
— Бля, Питер, — рявкает он наконец. — Я хочу сказать, что мы столько нервов могли бы сберечь.  
В глазах парня мелькает надежда. И если этот взгляд не стоит того, чтобы лишиться остатков разума, то он не Уэйд чёртов Уилсон.  
— Иди сюда, — мужчина разводит руки в стороны, и Питер недоверчиво подсаживается поближе.  
Смотрит вопросительно.  
Уэйд сгребает его в крепкие объятия, так, что воздух со свистом вырывается из лёгких.  
— Ай, — Питер морщится. — Мне не двенадцать лет, чтобы меня тискать.  
— Если бы тебе было двенадцать, боюсь, у меня были бы большие проблемы, — говорит ему Уэйд, щекоча дыханием ухо.  
Парень хихикает и пытается обхватить мужчину руками в ответ, но для этого пришлось бы неудобно вывернуться.  
В итоге Питер забирается к Уилсону на колени и обвивает руками за шею. В любой другой ситуации Питер чувствовал бы себя глупо, но сейчас ему плевать на всё. Уэйд тёплый, и начинающий дрожать парень заметно расслабляется в объятиях.  
Уэйд утыкается ему в шею, потираясь о кожу. Питер прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь щекой ко лбу мужчины.  
— Знаешь, — говорит наконец Паркер шёпотом. — Мэри Джейн сказала, что мы друг друга стоим. И я долго думал над этим… И пришёл к выводу, что это комплимент. То, что я стою тебя — это комплимент.  
Уэйд легко целует его в шею, гладит спину и плечи. Питер вздрагивает, когда пальцы проникают под футболку и начинают поглаживать чувствительную кожу между лопаток. Выше — к основанию шеи.  
Питера ведёт от этого. До дрожи. До судорожных вздохов. И до покалывания в кончиках пальцев.  
— Я знаю не так много людей, которые не считают меня тратой времени и места, — горько усмехается Уэйд, продолжая ласкать спину парня.  
С его губ срывается стон. Питер прогибается в спине и задирает подбородок. Ладони смещаются на плечи Уэйда, легко их массируя.  
— Ты — самый невероятный человек из всех, кого я встречал в своей жизни, — говорит Питер, и голос его срывается. — С тобой я чувствую себя… счастливым?  
Он не уверен, что вообще значит это слово. И возможно ли кому-то вроде него вообще быть счастливым. Но это покалывание внизу живота. Щемящая нежность, разрывающая грудную клетку. И одновременно спокойствие и уверенность, наполняющие его… Всё это дарит ему Уэйд одним своим существованием.  
— Ты странный, — вздыхает Уэйд ему в шею, видимо, свыкаясь с этой мыслью.  
— Но ты всё равно меня хочешь, — Питер улыбается, разворачиваясь так, чтобы быть лицом к мужчине.  
— Я имею в виду… По-хорошему странный.  
Уэйд подцепляет края футболки и стягивает её с парня. Касается губами ключицы. Оглаживает бока, обводя пальцами линии рёбер.  
— Мы два фрика, — говорит Питер, приподнимаясь. Ладони Уилсона скользят на его задницу, легко сжимают. — Повезло, что мы нашли друг друга в _этом_ мире.  
До Уэйда не сразу доходит. А потом он замирает. Поднимает блестящие в полумраке глаза.  
Питер склоняет голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Улыбается, обхватывая лицо Уэйда ладонями.  
— Существует многомировая интерпретация квантовой механики, — пускается в объяснения парень. — В общем, она говорит, что наша вселенная — всего лишь одна из множества. Каждое событие рождает новую, альтернативную вселенную, в которой оно не произошло или привело к другим последствиям.  
Уэйд тяжело дышит и не говорит ни слова. Что вообще очень и очень необычно.  
— И я думаю, вполне вероятно, что есть вселенная, в которой ты Дэдпул, а я Человек-паук. Так что это чистая наука, Уэйд.  
Паркер обводит пальцами линию его челюсти. Смотрит на поджатые губы Уилсона. Но ничего не делает, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции.  
Молчание затягивается. И Питер начинает нервничать.  
— А… что насчёт вселенной, где я гигантская панда? Она тоже может существовать? — выдаёт наконец Уилсон, как будто это единственное, что когда-либо его волновало.  
Питер приподнимает брови. А затем звонко смеётся, склоняя голову и упираясь лбом в лоб Уэйда.  
— Если тебе так хочется, — говорит парень. — А теперь… может всё-таки поцелуешь меня?  
_«Как думаешь, напиздел, что верит?»_  
**«Не знаю, когда он говорит про научные штуки-дрюки, я отключаюсь. Всё равно нихуя не пойму».**  
_«Я думаю, он напиздел, чтобы отхватить себе кусок Уэйда-младшего»._  
**«Да этот просто ходячий цирк уродов что внутри, что снаружи. Чтобы его хотеть надо либо самому быть ебанутым, либо действительно за что-то его любить».**  
_«Либо всё сразу»._  
**«Либо всё сразу».**  
— Эй, Земля вызывает Уэйда, — Питер отвлекает его от голосов. — Опять слушаешь Белого и Жёлтого?  
_«Он помнит наши именаааа»._  
— Прости, — вздыхает мужчина.  
— Отвлекись от них. Я помогу.  
Ладони Питера проходятся по его груди. Прикосновения к неровной, испещрённой шрамами и рытвинами коже ощущаются странно. Питер успел от этого отвыкнуть, но теперь сделает всё, чтобы это стало его привычным ритуалом.  
Уэйд не шевелится, будто боится его спугнуть. И даже не говорит ничего. Только внимательно изучает лицо парня.  
Питер ведёт ладони выше, обхватывая лицо Уэйда. Большими пальцами гладит выступающие скулы.  
— Так что насчёт поцелуя? — спрашивает он, изгибая бровь.  
И даже пискнуть не успевает, как Уилсон рывком подаётся вперёд, сминая его губы. Целует жадно и страстно, удерживая за затылок и лишая всякой возможности отстранится. Но Питер и не хочет отстраняться. Не хочет, чтобы этот поцелуй заканчивался. И чтобы Уэйд когда-либо выпустил его из объятий.  
Растянуть этот момент навсегда… Пожалуй, это было бы идеально.  
Но ничего идеального в этой жизни не бывает. Уэйд разрывает поцелуй. И что-то шепчет, но Питер слишком опьянён и не понимает ни слова с первого раза.  
— Я говорю, что не думал, что всё так обернется. И не подготовился.  
Парень смотрит на него напряженно и непонимающе.  
— Смазка и гандоны, — поясняет Уэйд.  
Питер вздыхает. Закатывает глаза.  
— Можно и без гандонов. А смазку я видел в твоей коробке с «интересными штуками».  
— Так и знал, что не удержишься! — победно восклицает мужчина.  
— Да я только одним глазком заглянул, — пытается оправдаться Питер, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Я быстро, — говорит Уэйд и встаёт следом. — Одна нога здесь, другая там.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — Питер порывисто хватает его за руку.  
Уилсон, к счастью, ничего на это не говорит. Кивает и тянет Питера за собой.  
По второму этажу они идут на цыпочках. Уэйд целую вечность копается в коробке, пока наконец не отыскивает пузырёк. Затем так же тихо они возвращаются обратно на многострадальный диван, на который Уилсон падает спиной и тянет за собой Паркера. Проводит ладонями по бокам, переводя руки на лопатки.  
— Назови меня… как мне нравится, — выдыхает Питер, млея от ласк.  
Кожа его становится удивительно чувствительной. И от прикосновений Уэйда по нервам пробегают разряды.  
Уилсон задумывается на мгновение, замирая. Затем совсем не деликатно сжимает его задницу и хитро ухмыляется.  
— Моей ебливой сучечкой? — слащаво тянет он, облизывая губы.  
Питер склоняет голову на бок и прищуривается.  
— Послушной дырочкой? — делает ещё одну попытку Уэйд.  
— И это всё, на что ты способен? — хмыкает Питер.  
— Ладно, ладно, я тебя понял, — сдаётся мужчина, запуская ладонь Паркеру в трусы. — Ты моя непослушная дырочка, ррррр.  
— Очень непослушная, — соглашается парень. — Удачного вечера с правой рукой.  
И он быстро соскальзывает с Уилсона, поднимаясь на ноги, но Уэйд успевает зацепиться пальцем за резинку его трусов.  
— Стоять, — командует Уэйд. — Куда собрался?  
Питер поворачивает к нему голову и подмигивает, продолжая ухмыляться. Делает шаг вперёд и замирает, услышав треск разрываемой ткани.  
— Бля… — вырывается у них с Уэйдом одновременно.  
Мужчина убирает руку, и Питер оборачивается через плечо, пытаясь разглядеть причинённый ущерб.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он наконец, ощупывая разошедшийся посередине шов. — Я всегда думал, что порванное в порыве страсти бельё — это просто литературное клише.  
У Уэйда вырывается смешок.  
— Скажи спасибо, что не зубами! — говорит он.  
И теперь уже Питер не сдерживается. Он смеётся, прикрывая глаза ладонью.  
И не сразу слышит скрип дивана, оповещающий, что Уэйд поднялся на ноги.  
Мужчина приближается к Питеру, опуская ладони ему на бёдра.  
Ждёт, пока тот встретится с ним взглядом.  
— Думаю, теперь придётся их снять, — проникновенно говорит он, заглядывая парню в глаза. Склоняется, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние.  
У Питера перехватывает дыхание. Он скользит взглядом по губам Уэйда.  
— Хотя… — тянет вдруг тот, переводя одну из ладоней на задницу парня, и просовывает палец в дыру на трусах. — Думаю, получится и так.  
Питер вновь разражается смехом на грани истерики. Он обхватывает Уэйда за талию и прячет лицо у него на плече. Главное, чтобы смех не перешёл во всхлипы.  
Питер так скучал по этому.  
По нему.  
Отсмеявшись, Питер переводит дыхание. Поднимает голову и шепчет Уилсону в ухо:  
— Сними их с меня.  
Прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая.  
— Я сейчас не то, что из трусов… Из собственной кожи готов выпрыгнуть, лишь бы быть как можно ближе к тебе.  
— Примерно это со мной и произошло, — говорит Уэйд, избавляя его от белья. — Так что я бы не советовал.  
Он опускается на колени и поднимает голову, встречаясь с Питером взглядом.  
Парень тяжело сглатывает, по коже пробегают мурашки. Уэйд приподнимает одну его ногу под коленом и ставит на журнальный столик. Питеру едва удаётся сохранить равновесие. Уэйд касается губами внутренней стороны бедра. Приходится ухватиться за плечо мужчины, чтобы не упасть. С губ срывается рваный вздох.  
Уилсон не торопится. Вылизывает и посасывает тонкую кожу на бедре, изредка прихватывая зубами. Потом обязательно останутся следы.  
Питер позволяет ему дразнить себя. Кровь давно уже отливает от мозга и приливает к члену. Парень вздрагивает, и головка мажет по животу, оставляя прозрачные капли смазки. Если Уэйд не сделает что-нибудь… Хоть что-нибудь…  
Тот будто бы читает его мысли. Язык проходится по стволу члена. И практически одновременно щёлкает крышка пузырька со смазкой. Питер чувствует прикосновения прохладных пальцев к разгорячённой коже. По спине пробегаются мурашки.  
— Эй, малыш, — зовёт Уилсон, обжигая дыханием головку члена. — Тебя и растягивать-то особо не надо.  
— Я… Я в душе подрочил, — признается Питер.  
Кончик языка Уэйда обводит уретру.  
— Вон оно что… И что же ты представлял, когда дрочил?  
Уилсон наконец вбирает его член в рот целиком, продолжая двигать пальцами внутри.  
— Что ты зайдёшь, принесёшь какую-нибудь херню, вроде полотенца. Увидишь меня. И выдерешь так, чтобы я ходить не мог.  
Уэйд, к счастью, не отвечает. Питер начинает двигаться, пытаясь подстроиться под его ритм. То толкаясь вперёд, то насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы. Хорошо, что он уже спустил пару часов назад, иначе всё бы закончилось позорно быстро.  
Мужчина отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. Стягивает наконец пижамные штаны и садится на диван. Питер опускается ему на колени. Руки дрожат, когда он пытается помочь себе усесться.  
Не получается до конца поверить, что всё это не очередной слишком живой, слишком желанный сон. Что Уэйд рядом, и что Уэйд его принял, и что он не исчезнет, если зажмуриться, а потом распахнуть глаза.  
Но мужчина что-то успокаивающе ему шепчет, и Питер понемногу расслабляется.  
Уэйд начинает двигаться, крепко сжимая его. Парень дышит часто и неглубоко, пульс учащается. Его немного подбрасывает на месте всякий раз, как Уилсон вскидывает бёдра, задевая простату.  
Питер сначала старается сдерживать рвущиеся стоны, почти до крови прикусывает нижнюю губу. Но чем ближе он к пику, тем сложнее вести себя тихо. Хочется выть и скулить от невозможной охуенности происходящего. Да что там, хочется заорать. Выкрикивать имя Уэйда, сжимая пальцами его плечи и заливая спермой его живот.  
Но будить Элли и всех соседей всё же не стоит.  
Паркер откидывается в руках мужчины, выгибая спину. Тот ускоряется, поняв, что Питер близок к разрядке. От участившихся толчков у обоих перед глазами темнеет.  
Уилсон подаётся вперёд, припадая губами к шее парня. Проводит языком, оставляя влажную дорожку. Оставляет смазанный поцелуй на напряжённой челюсти, наконец касается сжатых губ. Питер приоткрывает рот, впуская язык мужчины. И от этого поцелуя сносит крышу к чертям. Парень стонет в голос, когда достигает оргазма. Вытягивается, а потом, когда судорога проходит, обмякает у Уэйда на руках. Тот ещё несколько раз вскидывает бёдра и изливается внутрь, заполняя Питера. И, переведя дыхание, выскальзывает из него. Осторожно укладывает парня на диван. Паркер чувствует, как из него вытекает сперма Уэйда. И думает о том, что это, наверно, всё-таки не сон.

Питер сидит между разведённых ног Уэйда, облокотившись спиной о его грудь. Уилсон лениво вычерчивает круги у него на животе, иногда задевая уходящую к паху дорожку волос.  
— Что будем делать дальше? — спрашивает Питер вполголоса, боясь слишком громкими звуками разрушить момент.  
— Пойдем на кухню, как сможешь на ногах стоять. Пиздец хочу жрать.  
Романтик из Уэйда тот ещё.  
— А потом… — его пальцы скользят ниже, едва задевая член и проходясь по внутренней стороне бедра. — Думаю заставить тебя кончить ещё раза три-четыре.  
Питер смеётся, прогибаясь в спине. Откидывает голову Уэйду на плечо.  
— Хороший план. Но я говорил не про сегодняшнюю ночь. А вообще.  
— Вообще… — тянет Уэйд. — А черт его знает, что у автора фика на уме. Эти школьницы ныне такие изобретательные.  
— Нахуй школьниц, — говорит Питер, выпрямляясь. Поворачивается к Уэйду.  
_«За школьниц на хуе могут и посадить. Скажи ему!»_  
**«Дебил, он в переносном смысле!»**  
_«Ааа…»_  
— Уэйд, никто не решает за нас нашу судьбу. А если и решает, то мы всегда в силах всё изменить. И нам выбирать, что с нами будет дальше.  
Мужчина часто моргает, глядя на него.  
— Ты _уже_ часть семьи, — говорит Уэйд. — И будешь ей столько, сколько сам того захочешь.  
Питер расплывается в улыбке и склоняется, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй у Уэйда на щеке.  
— Тогда до тех пор, пока у меня не кончатся шутки про твой возраст. Который я, кстати, до сих пор не знаю.  
_«А мы сами-то знаем?»_  
**«Судя по паспорту, 42».**  
_«По настоящему или фальшивому?»_  
**«Слишком сложные у тебя вопросы, всё, заткнись!»**  
— Ну, у тебя вся ночь впереди, чтобы узнать, — говорит Уэйд. — Если будешь хорошо себя вести, я скажу…  
— Ого. Ты думаешь, что проживёшь так долго?  
— …или не скажу.  
Парень смеётся и вовлекает Уэйда в очередной поцелуй.  
***  
Питер спускается вниз, стараясь не навернуться на деревянных ступенях. С кухни уже доносится соблазнительный запах кофе и омлета. Парень потягивается, пересекая гостиную, в которой уже не осталось следов их вчерашних развлечений. Поправляет задравшуюся рубашку, которая успела высохнуть за ночь. Пояс джинсов, правда, ещё немного влажный. Но это не так страшно.  
Свои многострадальные трусы, кстати, Питер нашёл рядом с остальной одеждой, уже заштопанными.  
— Моё паучье чутьё подсказывает мне, что ты приготовил что-то вкусное, — делится Питер, возникая в проёме.  
— Поразительно! Его не проведёшь!  
Уэйд раскладывает омлет по тарелкам. Питер помогает накрыть на стол. А потом обнимает мужчину за талию, опуская подбородок на плечо.  
— Спасибо, что позаботился о дырке, — шепчет парень ему в шею.  
Уэйду явно стоит огромных трудов не заржать прямо сейчас.  
Он опускает ладони Питеру на задницу и сжимает её.  
— Пожалуйста. Моя мама всегда говорила, что нельзя просто порвать что-нибудь и съебаться.  
— Оу, — Паркер проводит кончиком языка по длинному шраму. — И ты всегда делал как она говорила?  
— Неа, я рвал и съебывался. Я был плохим парнем.  
Он толкает Питера к кухонной тумбе и подсаживает на неё. Встаёт между его ног и ловит губы парня своими.  
Поцелуй выходит тягуче медленным и долгим. Уэйд успел покурить с утра, а дыхание Питера всё ещё пахнет зубной пастой.  
Уилсон оглаживает его ягодицы.  
— Люблю твою жопку, - признаётся он, отстраняясь. — Ну, и всё остальное, естественно.  
— Самое милое признание в любви в моей жизни, - усмехается Питер и вновь тянется к губам Уилсона.  
Прерывает их заспанный голос Элли.  
— Я даже не знаю, это больше мило или противно, — говорит она, внимательно оглядывая отца и Питера.  
Парень густо краснеет, прячет лицо у Уэйда на плече.  
— Почему я продолжаю попадать в такие ситуации?  
— Что-то твоё паучье чутьё барахлит, малыш, — смеется Уэйд, поглаживая его по спине.  
Элли невозмутимо проходит мимо них и забирается на свой стул.  
— Иди за стол, — шепчет Уилсон. — Я кофе налью.  
Девочка смотрит на Питера, прищурившись.  
— Так… Вы снова вместе? — спрашивает она.  
— Типа того, — отвечает парень, старательно отводя взгляд.  
— Надолго?  
— На ближайшие полчаса точно, а дальше как пойдёт, — отзывается Уэйд.  
Элли отмахивается от него и поворачивается к Питеру.  
— Так ты теперь наш?  
Парень улыбается, встречаясь с девочкой взглядом. Чёрт знает, как у неё это получается, но она снова находит на удивление правильные, подходящие слова.  
— Да. Думаю, да. Ваш.  
Элли спрыгивает со своего стула и стискивает Питера в объятиях.  
«Всегда был ваш», — думает он, целуя девочку в макушку.


End file.
